Freedom
by Deah Ricz
Summary: Ela somente uma mulher que prezava acima de tudo sua liberdade e independência. Ele buscava um amor cativo e dependente...
1. Chapter 1

Ela somente uma mulher que prezava acima de tudo sua liberdade e sua independência. Ele buscava um amor cativo e dependente...

Capítulo 1 - Sexo com o estranho

POV Bella

Abri meus olhos e alguns raios de sol que entraram pela janela me fizeram colocar a mão nos olhos e esfregá-los preguiçosamente... Estiquei meu braço para alcançar o celular e quando vi a hora, levantei rapidamente num pulo, minha cabeça rodou e com uma pontada na cabeça senti o peso da tequila da noite anterior, como se tivesse uma pedra enorme em cima dela...

Só então percebi que não estava em meu apartamento, estava no meio de uma sala, nua e quando olho pro homem nu desconhecido que estava ainda deitado no chão, de bruços, e pude observar bem seu glúteo e suas costas bem torneadas e musculosas sem aparentar exagero...

Observei a sala ampla decorada com requinte nas cores preto e branco, várias peças de roupas espalhadas no chão davam o ar da bagunça neste lugar; fui procurando minhas peças de roupas que estavam jogadas, a minha calcinha estava em cima do abajur, só estava faltando meu sutiã, eu precisava sair logo dali... Primeiro porque não queria estar aqui quando o desconhecido dono desta casa acordasse, e segundo estava atrasadíssima pro primeiro dia de trabalho, não consegui me conter e acabei soltando um palavrão... Estava muito ansiosa e uma pilha de nervos...

Vi o peladão gostoso começar a se mexer, e rapidamente peguei uma colcha que cobria o sofá e me enrolei e ele virou pra mim e dizendo:

- Bom dia strange... Dormiu bem?!? Ele sorria simpaticamente e realmente ele era lindo, mas o meu nervosismo imperava e somente falei enquanto voltava a procurar minha ultima roupa que faltava...

- Não consigo achar meu sutiã, eu tenho que ir estou atrasada pro meu serviço...

- Serve este aqui? Ele ergueu meu sutiã preto de renda com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, eu peguei de sua mão e perguntei séria pra ele:

- Onde fica o banheiro?

- Sobe as escadas, no corredor à segunda porta à esquerda... Ele dizia me olhando dos pés até parar em meu rosto, e continuou: tem toalha limpa no armário do banheiro, pode ficar a vontade...

- Obrigada e marchei com toda minha roupa pro banheiro, entrei rapidamente na ducha fria e utilizei o shampoo masculino que encontrava ali, mas era uma emergência...

Estava extremamente irritada comigo mesma por ter cometido o estúpido erro de amanhecer na cama de uma transa... Eu não costumava dormir na casa de nenhum homem, simplesmente transávamos e saía dali assim que eles pegassem no sono... Mas eu acho que a tequila e o sexo quente com o estranho pegaram de jeito desta vez porque tinha apagado...

Enxuguei-me rapidamente e me vesti com as mesmas roupas e desci com os cabelos ainda pingando de tão molhados, juntei a minha bolsa, e vi espalhados no chão alguns pacotes de camisinha espalhados no chão e sorri levemente lembrando com tinha sido prazeroso esta noite, foram vários "rounds" ele agüentou bem meu ritmo...

Verifiquei se meu celular e a chave do meu carro estavam ali, e já caminhando em direção da porta, um cheiro de café inebriou e a voz do desconhecido me chamou:

- Hei strange, não aceita um café? E quando me virei ele estava a poucos passos de mim com uma caneca estendida pra mim e na outra mão ele comia uma maçã... Não pude deixar de percorrer meus olhos sobre aquele corpo perfeito, afinal ele estava só com uma cueca boxer branca...

- Obrigada, peguei a caneca e assoprei pra esfriar rapidamente e tomei um gole grande, ia ser bom pra aplacar um pouco da ressaca da noite anterior...

- Não vai mesmo dizer o seu nome? O estranho me perguntava erguendo sua sobrancelha e esboçando um sorriso esperando a minha resposta...

- Olha, foi legal a gente se conhecer e o sexo foi demais, mas não precisamos saber detalhes pessoais, além do mais, não saio com a mesma pessoa duas vezes... Falei rapidamente e dei mais um gole de café e entreguei a caneca a ele que me olhava com uma expressão de desapontado, porém com um sorriso torto...

- Vou indo nessa... Tchau strange! Dei um selinho peguei sua maçã mordendo-a e sai dali rapidamente.

Peguei minha Land Rover Discovery vermelha e dirigi igual a uma louca, passei em casa e troquei rapidamente de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans com uma blusa básica branca e tênis...

Cheguei à frente do meu local de trabalho, onde pelo menos por quatro anos, ali seria minha segunda casa... Contemplava o grande hospital que estava na minha frente, era o melhor em residência de cirurgia no país, um hospital escola com extensão da Faculdade de Medicina de Harvard...

Já fazia dois anos que havia me formado em Medicina em Dartmouth e fiquei este tempo trabalhando num projeto internacional chamado Médicos sem fronteiras, viajei por vários países levando cuidados de saúdes a vitimas de catástrofes, conflitos, epidemias e excluídos socialmente.

Através deste trabalho conheci vários países e diversos tipos de pessoas, ampliou meus horizontes e além do mais gostava de ser livre, nunca gostei de me prender a um lugar ou a pessoas, por isso estava ansiosa, finalmente seria uma cirurgiã, mas não me agradava pensar que teria que permanecer em Seattle 4 anos...

Tudo que tinha conseguido nesta vida tinha sido com muito sacrifício, vim de uma família desestruturada, meu pai abandonou minha mãe pra fugir com a amante nos deixando somente com contas e a hipoteca da casa; eu tinha 5 anos quando a minha vida passou a ser um tormento: minha mãe começou a trabalhar numa lanchonete, e no meio de depressões ela se tornou alcoólatra e só se envolvia com caras errados e mau-caráter e assim eu cresci aprendendo a me virar sozinha e a cuidar da minha mãe que ora estava bêbada e ora estava deprimida por relacionamentos fracassados...

Comecei trabalhar desde cedo, quando criança entregava jornais, na adolescência dividia meu horário em ser baby-sister e garçonete num único Dinner que existia em Forks, a minha cidade natal; quando me formei na escola, fui aceita em várias faculdades de medicina, mas não teria como pagá-la, e foi Angela uma grande amiga juntou suas economias e pagou um book pra mim e ainda me ajudou nos contatos em agências de modelos, ela colocava a maior fé em mim, e sempre dizia tinha que explorar minha beleza... Não tinha altura para passarela, mas o restante compensava: pele alva, cabelos castanhos, corpo magro e cheio de curvas e olhos castanhos, e com certeza aí estava meu ponto forte meus olhos...

Até que numa das inúmeras entrevistas com agentes consegui a primeira campanha como modelo fotográfica para uma marca de pasta dental, e a partir daí sempre surgiam campanhas, através disso paguei minha faculdade, quitei a hipoteca da casa da minha mãe, tinha uma vida praticamente boa, tinha um apartamento em Seattle, tinha meu carro e minha moto, e algum dinheiro investido na bolsa de valores...

Cheguei à recepção e apresentei a carta de convocação e prontamente fui encaminhada para uma sala onde havia algumas pessoas que fariam residência junto comigo... Como estava atrasada, quando abri a porta todos olharam pra mim, inclusive o chefe da residência, o renomado Dr. Carlisle Cullen que me disse:

- Você deve ser a Doutora Swan? Com um tom ríspido, porém educado;

- Sim... Desculpe o atraso é que... Ele me interrompeu dizendo:

- Lição número um, aqui eu não tolero atraso e nem pontualidade, chegue sempre adiantado entenderam?!?! Ele parecia um general falando conosco e me olhou e continuou: - Sente logo doutora...

Envergonhada e com raiva de mim mesma por ter atrasado pensava comigo mesma: Comecei bem mal, levei uma chamada de atenção do chefe que parece ser extremamente sistemático, mas pelo menos estava relaxada e satisfeita pela noite de sexo ardente e selvagem com o estranho... E quando pensou nisso sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e balançou a cabeça tentando dispersar os pensamentos obscenos e se concentrar em sua nova meta: se tornar uma grande cirurgiã não deixando nada e ninguém atrapalhar a conquista de seu objetivo...


	2. Chapter 2

Envergonhada e com raiva de mim mesma por ter atrasado pensava comigo mesma: Comecei bem mal, levei uma chamada de atenção do chefe que parece ser extremamente sistemático, mas pelo menos estava relaxada e satisfeita pela noite de sexo ardente e selvagem com o estranho... E quando pensou nisso sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e balançou a cabeça tentando dispersar os pensamentos obscenos e se concentrar em sua nova meta: se tornar uma grande cirurgiã não deixando nada e ninguém atrapalhar a conquista de seu objetivo...

**Capítulo 2 – A prática leva a perfeição**

**POV Bella**

Depois que acabou a nossa primeira reunião com o Dr. Carlisle, ele nos apresentou o residente chefe que seria responsável pelo nosso treinamento e ele se chamava Jasper Hale e apesar de muito jovem, ele era admirado no meio científico, pois já havia escrito vários artigos e tinha desenvolvido uma técnica cirúrgica nova pra remoção de pedra na vesícula, ele era um gênio...

Ele era alto, loiro e corpo atlético sem exageros, gostosinho dava até um caldo... Aff!!! Eu tenho que parar com estes pensamentos pervertidos, uma coisa que eu aprendi na vida é nunca misturar prazer com trabalho; sair com chefes e pessoas que convivem não dá certo, porque ou fica um clima ruim depois de algum envolvimento ou se ele for daqueles homens vingativos você acaba sendo prejudicada...

Quando você não tem ninguém pra te orientar na vida, a própria vida te ensina aos trancos e barrancos... Essa lição eu aprendi na primeira agência que trabalhei, um dos sócios começou a dar me paquerar, e ele era mais velho, lindo, carinhoso e me fazia sentir especial e eu inexperiente acabei caindo nas garras dele, fiquei apaixonada e me entreguei a ele literalmente, quando lembro que minha primeira vez foi com aquele otário, fico com vontade de me espancar... E no dia seguinte da "noite de amor", ele começou a se afastar de mim, evitava conversar comigo sozinha e sempre estava em alguma reunião e após alguns dias resolvi fazer uma aparição surpresa no seu apartamento e peguei o safado transando com a nova recepcionista no sofá, e como meu sangue não é de barata fiz o maior escândalo e quebrei a metade da sala dele; por causa disso ele me colocou na geladeira e não aparecia mais nenhum trabalho pra mim, nem foto pra anúncio de caixão... Foram meses ruins, porém como já tinha um book e, as experiências em campanhas anteriores ajudaram a conseguir um contrato com outra agência e prometi a mim mesma não me envolver com pessoas do trabalho e que homem nenhum me usaria de novo... Eu os usaria... Simples assim...

Tínhamos chegado numa sala ampla, era o vestiário, recebemos as chaves dos nossos armários e as instruções e horários e ficamos esperando sermos chamado pelo departamento de RH do Hospital, porque apesar de estarmos aprendendo somos funcionários e neste tempo comecei a conhecer os colegas da minha turma...

- Oi... Meu nome é Alice Cullen, prazer em conhecê-la... Olhei pra figura pequenina que tinha um sorriso estampado e passou uma boa impressão, apesar de parecer um pouco louquinha...

- Prazer... Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella... Você é parente do Dr. Carlisle? Tem o mesmo sobrenome...

- Meu pai, sabe a medicina está no sangue da família, me formei e fiz especialização em pediatria em Yale que terminei no ano passado, mas só consegui entrar no programa este ano, não foi fácil passar na avaliação, fui reprovada uma vez, meu pai não alisa nem os filhos, mas tem um coração generoso... Eu tenho um irmão que também é médico e atua aqui como cirurgião cardíaco, ele penou também pra entrar no programa e papai pegava bastante no pé dele e apesar de ser novo conseguiu o respeito pelo seu próprio esforço e não pelo sobrenome...

- Legal... Respondi a primeira palavra que veio na cabeça, percebi que Alice falava além da conta... E ela sorrindo pegou na minha mão e caminhando em direção do restante do grupo e continuou:

- Venha cá, vou apresentar o restante do pessoal... Gente essa é Isabella, mas prefere ser chamada de Bella... Bella estes aqui são: Emmett, Mike, Jessica e James... Cumprimentamos-nos e ficamos conversando e contei da minha experiência do projeto Médicos sem fronteiras e cada um contava onde tinha se formado e o que pretendia seguir...

Em pouco tempo descobri que Emmett queria especializar em cirurgia ortopédica e percebi que ele era muito brincalhão, gostava de zoação, e tinha um corpão, devia fazer halterofilismo com tantos músculos desenhados que se notava mesmo vestido... Já Mike, apesar de ser franzinho era super simpático e tinha uns olhos azuis que chegavam a doer de tão bonito e almejava fazer cirurgia geral; Jessica queria especializar em cirurgia ginecológica e obstetrícia, tinha um corpão de mulher fatal e parecia ser uma pessoa legal e falante, e observei o seu interesse em Mike, que parecia não notar ou fingia... E James é um loiro lindíssimo, com os cabelos não tão curtos e um par de olhos verdes lindos com um corpo na medida certa e tinha pretensão de fazer neurocirurgia...

- E você Bella, que área da cirurgia deseja seguir? Perguntou James sorrindo e senti um ar de charme jogado pra cima de mim...

- Sempre quis fazer cirurgia cardíaca, era um sonho que está começando a realizar né? Retribui o sorriso, posso não relacionar com meus colegas de trabalho, mas flertar de leve não tinha problema né?!?!

- Sabe Bella, eu tenho impressão que te conheço, não sei de que lugar... Você não me é estranha... Emmett me perguntou fazendo uma expressão como se tentasse recordar...

- Não nos conhecemos, sou ótima em guardar rostos e nomes e o teu não está no meu disco rígido... Falei sorrindo e apontando pro meu cérebro...

- Estou tão animada gente... Hoje a festa vai estar demais... Alice deu um pequeno pulinho e sorria igual uma criança e dava pra ver porque ela tinha escolhido pediatria, parecia uma criança... E continuou: - Quero me acabar na festa hoje, vocês vão né?

- Não estou sabendo de festa nenhuma! Falei curiosa, porque se tinha festa eu estava dentro...

- A festa de boas-vindas do programa, você não leu os folders que foram enviados junto com os documentos? Fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e Alice continuou: - Além de bebida, comida de primeira e muita música, é legal pra gente conhecer os nossos chefes de residência e outros colegas de profissão, muitos gatinhos...

- Festa de arromba no primeiro dia de serviço... Estou dentro!!!! Falei rindo e Alice deu outro gritinho e começou a falar:

- Bella você é das minhas, tenho certeza que seremos ótimas amigas...

Depois de toda a burocracia resolvida, fizemos um tour pelo hospital, conhecendo-o totalmente e entramos na ala cirúrgica e ficamos no mezanino que é fechado por um blindex onde os alunos podem assistir as cirurgias realizadas, já que é um hospital escola...

- Bem pessoal por hoje é isso, amanhã às 8:00 horas apresentem-se dispostos e começaremos a botar a mão na massa... Disse o Dr. Jasper dando um leve sorriso e continuou: - Se quiserem ficar assistindo a cirurgia de ponte de safena e mamária, fique a vontade, porém peço silêncio e comportam-se... E lógico que todos quiseram ficar e Jasper saiu e ouvi um suspiro vindo de Alice, olhei pra ela com uma cara de malícia e ela sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Ele é meu sonho de consumo...

- Bom gosto Alice, parabéns... E rimos baixinho...

Eu fiquei hipnotizada na ação do cirurgião, aquelas mãos cortavam, suturaram, ele tinha um coração nas mãos, o principal órgão do corpo humano... Sorri comigo mesma e realmente senti a confirmação do que queria, eu queria aquilo pra minha vida...

- Bella... Alice cochichou no meu ouvido e respondi com um simples "hum" e ela continuou: - Sabia que este cirurgião é meu irmão?

- Verdade? Perguntei curiosa não com segundas intenções, mas porque ele era especialista em cardiologia e era bom ter contato com profissionais experientes, oportunidades e na área que almejo seguir...

- Vou te apresentar hoje na festa, acho que vocês vão se dar bem... Alice dizia sorrindo e neste momento, ele deu uma pausa na sutura que estava fazendo e rapidamente olhou pra nossa direção e abaixou a cabeça, mas voltou a erguer a cabeça e ficou olhando e Alice acenou com as mãos e mandou beijinho, mas ele continuou parado olhando em nossa direção, não dava pra ver seu rosto, nem seu cabelo e muito razoavelmente dava pra ver seus olhos que pareciam ser verdes, não dava pra ter certeza porque estava com óculos de proteção, fiquei imaginando como ele seria não deveria ser feio, Alice é bonita...

- Será que ele quer dizer alguma coisa pra mim? Não desvia o olhar... Alice já estava meio preocupada... E nisso uma enfermeira tocou seu ombro perguntando se ele estava bem e somente o vimos assentindo com a cabeça e voltou a terminar as suturas...

- Vamos descer e te apresento... Alice falava empolgadamente...

- Agora não Alice, eu tenho que ir e resolver algumas coisas, pois eu cheguei ontem de manhã e nem organizei ainda meu apartamento e além do mais tenho que descansar pra festa... Despedimos-nos e sai...

Passei no supermercado e quando cheguei a casa Rosalita, a minha mãe postiça, já tinha feito uma faxina completa e ainda estava organizando minhas roupas... Ela entrou na minha vida já fazia alguns anos, a conheci quando estava fazendo uma campanha em Los Angeles, ela era uma imigrante mexicana solitária com 40 anos que tinha atravessado a fronteira com a ajuda dos coiotes e estava num parque revirando o lixo procurando por algum resto de comida... Aquilo tinha cortado meu coração e então comecei a conversar com ela e como falava fluentemente o espanhol, percebi o quanto era sofrida e levei-a comigo pra Seattle... Ela trabalhava na minha casa e cuidava de mim como se fosse minha mãe e numa viagem pra Forks eu apresentei a Billy um amigo da família e eles apaixonaram-se instantaneamente e depois de alguns meses casaram... Mas toda vez que chego de viagem, ela vem pra Seattle e organiza a vida da sua Chiquita, o apelido carinhoso que me chamava...

- Hola Chiquita que saudades! Rosalita me abraçava e distribuía beijinhos meu rosto...

- Não mais que eu Lita...

E fiquei mostrando as fotos da minha ultima viagem, e eu contava tudo pra ela, desde as novidades da profissão ou do trabalho até os homens que cruzavam meu caminho... Porém ela me interrompeu dizendo:

- Se você chegou ontem de manhã, onde dormiu? A cama estava sem lençol e sei muito bem que você não consegue deitar na cama sem estar devidamente arrumada...

- É que dormi fora...

- Hum... Sinto cheiro de novidades, quero saber tudo... Pode começar a contar logo Chiquita...

Sentamos no sofá, enquanto o acontecimento da ultima noite foi passando como um filme na minha mente...

- Ontem à noite fui dar uma volta e resolvi ir num barzinho aqui perto, pra relaxar, estava tão ansiosa com o primeiro dia no hospital que precisava de uma tequila... E fiquei ali sentada no bar tomando algumas doses e olhei pro dardos que estavam no canto do balcão e vi que ninguém utilizava então os peguei e comecei a tentar acertar o tabuleiro, eu errava mais do que acertava, mas estava fazendo esquecer as preocupações, até que consegui acertar um dardo no bem no meio, o ponto máximo do tabuleiro, e comemorei alegremente porque a tequila já tinha bem deixado soltinha...

Foi então que ouvi uma voz rouca e sexy, tirar a concentração da minha brincadeira:

-Muito bem... A prática leva a perfeição...

Virei e encarei: era um homem extremamente gostoso que tinha os cabelos meio avermelhados e com os olhos castanho-esverdeados e um corpo atlético e com um sorriso deslumbrante... Dei um discreto sorriso porque ele era meu número e já imaginando como ele deveria ser gostoso... E o estranho ainda falou:

- Mas se você souber as técnicas facilita as coisas...

- E deixa-me adivinhar... Você seria a pessoa que me ensinaria estas técnicas... Falei matreiramente com a sobrancelha erguida com um ar de divertimento...

- Se não for atrapalhar seu treinamento... Ele foi chegando perto de mim e uma tensão passou pelo meu corpo, eu senti uma necessidade enlouquecedora de ter aquele homem na cama...

Ele me encarava com um sorriso malicioso e enquanto isso não conseguia disfarçar os meus olhares pra sua boca sexy... De repente ele estendeu a mão e me disse:

- Vai aceitar minha ajudar Senhorita... Ele ficou esperando que dissesse meu nome e eu simplesmente peguei na sua mão cumprimentando e respondi:

- Pra que perder tempo com informações desnecessárias... Olhando pra ele vi a expressão confusa de seu rosto...

- Certo strange, muito prazer em conhecê-la... Ele falou aproximando de meu rosto e beijou minha bochecha bem pertinho do canto da boca... Aqueles lábios macios só serviram pra aumentar a minha necessidade daquele homem...

- Prazer é meu strange... Respondi e aquele jogo de sedução nos excitava eu podia ver em seus olhos estavam ardendo de desejo e luxúria...

E ficamos ali, conversando e jogando os dardos e nos insinuando e entre uma tequila e outra, nossos olhares foram tornando cada vez mais provocativos e quando ele veio me mostrar como se posiciona pra jogar o dardo, ele ficou atrás de mim e passou seu braço direito sobre o meu braço direito e colocou seu rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço e eu aproveitando toda esta aproximidade colei meu quadril e senti-o estremecer e sua mão esquerda pousou sobre minha cintura e por um breve instante fechei meus olhos e senti aquele perfume, que tentação de homem, pensava comigo e arrepiei inteirinha quando ele começou a falar no meu ouvido:

- Quando você estiver fixado o ponto que deseja acertar, respira fundo e firme seu tronco... E neste momento sua mão que estava na minha cintura pousou acima do meu ventre logo abaixo de meus seios e continuou: - Flexione seu braço, não deixando passar pra trás de seu ombro e inspire fundo e quando tiver soltando o ar do pulmão lance o dardo...

As batidas do meu coração já estavam descontroladas e senti a minha calcinha encharcada de tesão, eu estava a ponto de perder o controle e arrastá-lo pra algum canto daquele bar e apagar aquela excitação desvairada que estava sentindo pelo estranho gostosão...

- E aí acha que consegue? Agora ele sussurrava no meu ouvido e enquanto minha mente tentava formular alguma resposta pra ele, o sentia pressionando levemente seu membro, que pelo jeito já estava pronto pra brincadeira, e depois de um gemido abafado, virei e ainda com seus braços em mim, olhei pro seus olhos e sua boca e respirei fundo dizendo:

- Acho que vou precisar de uma explicação mais específica... Falei e mordi meus lábios e no mesmo momento, ele me agarrou e nossa língua começou a se conhecer mutuamente, o gosto da sua boca era doce e no final tinha um gostinho do malte do whisky que ele tomava... Ficamos ali naquele beijo urgente até que ele partiu nossos lábios e falou com a respiração pesada:

- Na tua ou na minha casa?

- Tua... Falei sorrindo maliciosamente e ele pegou minha mão e me arrastou pra fora dali e ele se dirigia pro seu carro, era um volvo XC90 lindo igual o dono, e parei soltando de sua mão, ele perguntou:

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum, mas vai à frente que sigo com meu carro, não vou deixá-lo aqui...

-Ok... Ele me beijou novamente e me disse: - Vou devagar pra você não se perder de mim...

- Acho que não terá risco de me perder de você esta noite... E com uma piscadinha fui em direção do meu carro...

Poucas quadras dali, o estranho gostosão colocou o carro na garagem de uma casa grande, e pelo carro e casa, confirmou consigo mesmo que o estranho deveria ser abastado financeiramente... E mal estacionei o carro e a porta de meu carro foi aberta e duas mãos afoitas me puxaram colando os nossos corpos e ali no meio da rua e demos mais um beijo avassalador e antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, ele me pegou no colo e entramos na casa...

- Estávamos na sala, e nossas carícias iam ficando cada vez mais urgentes e tirávamos nossas roupas e jogávamos longe enquanto nossas bocas passeavam cobrindo cada parte de nosso corpo... Cada toque, cada beijo e cada parte que sua língua percorria em mim era como se uma brasa viva passasse pela minha pele... Eu gemia enquanto ele tomava meus seios entre sua boca e com a outra mão me penetrava, fazendo chegar ao clímax, e antes que pudesse terminar de aproveitar meu orgasmo senti sendo invadida pelo seu membro, e a cada investida eu enlouquecia de tanto prazer e minhas contrações aumentaram novamente e ele percebendo aumentou o ritmo e gozamos juntos...

Estava nas alturas, sentindo cada célula de meu corpo agradecer pelo prazer que aquele estranho gostosão tinha acabado de me proporcionar... O silêncio entre nós imperava, o único barulho que se ouvia era de nossas respirações ofegantes... Ele olhava pra mim e ficou admirando meu corpo e disse:

- Você é incrível... Onde você estava todo este tempo? Eu olhei e dei um sorriso com a declaração do gostosão, e percebi que ele gostava de conversar depois do sexo, nada contra pra quem é namorado, casado, mas eu não fazia este tipo de coisa com homem nenhum porque eu somente buscava sexo sem sentimento...

Deitei em cima dele e roçava levemente meu quadril no membro dele que já começou a dar sinal de vida novamente e falei sensualmente entre nossos lábios:

- Eu queria comprovar a frase que você me disse lá no bar...

-Qual? Ele perguntou com uma voz abafada quase num gemido...

- De que a prática leva a perfeição... E nem terminei de falar direito e nossos corpos já dançavam sensualmente transbordando prazer...

E assim passamos a noite, fazendo sexo e toda vez que ele queria saber de alguma coisa sobre mim, provocava-o ou agarrava-o, fazendo desviar de suas conversas, até que desmaiamos ali naquela sala, de tanto cansaço...

...

- Nossa chiquita, ele mexeu mesmo contigo hein?!?! Rosalita falou rindo e a interrompi dizendo:

- Ele realmente é muito bom de cama, nenhum homem tem pique pra me acompanhar, mas não se engane Lita é somente isso entendeu?!?! E além do mais não tenho intenção de vê-lo novamente...

- Um dia você vai acabar caindo nessa tua armadilha de sexo sem sentimento, porque tenho certeza que não é uma pedra que bate neste peito e sim um coração... Rosalita falava seriamente...

- Eu acho que você está vendo muita novela mexicana, vou dormir um pouco tenho uma festa de boas-vindas no hospital... Levantei e dei um beijinho na testa dela e tirei minha roupa e dormi quase instantaneamente...

Acordei arfando com o sonho que tinha acabado de ter, era tão real que podia sentir o cheiro dele ali naquela cama comigo, fiquei atordoada lembrando-se do sonho erótico que acabara de ter com o estranho gostosão, fiquei com uma sensação estranha de vazio, como se tivesse com saudades, e num gesto automático, como se fosse um instinto natural, cheirei meus cabelos e descobri porque minha mente teimava em lembrar e até sonhar com o desconhecido gostosão, o perfume de seu xampu estava impregnado nos meus cabelos, já que tinha tomado banho na sua casa...

Enchi a banheira e tomei meu banho tentando relaxar, e quando me distraía me pegava pensando no estranho gostosão... Aff... Eu tinha que esquecer aquela transa incrível, aquele corpo maravilhoso, aqueles beijos... Eu precisava sair com outra pessoa e pronto, nem lembraria mais do gostosão... E quem sabe nesta festa não ache alguém que não trabalhe comigo e que esteja disponível, então resolveria meu problema...


	3. Chapter 3

Enchi a banheira e tomei meu banho tentando relaxar, e quando me distraía me pegava pensando no estranho gostosão... Aff... Eu tinha que esquecer aquela transa incrível, aquele corpo maravilhoso, aqueles beijos... Eu precisava sair com outra pessoa e pronto, nem lembraria mais do gostosão... E quem sabe nesta festa não ache alguém que não trabalhe comigo e que esteja disponível, então resolveria meu problema...

**Capítulo 3 – Deslumbrante**

**POV Bella**

Coloquei um vestido longo azul petróleo e quem visse de frente acharia bem comportado pelo leve decote, mas quem me olhasse nas costas veria quase na totalidade minhas costas desnudas; fiz uma maquiagem leve apesar de deixar meus olhos bem marcantes e no cabelo prendi somente a lateral de meus cabelos e deixei minha franja no estilo mocaino, me olhei no espelho e constatei: elegante sem exageros e sexy sem vulgaridade, perfeita.

Fui de táxi a festa porque com aqueles saltos definitivamente era impossível dirigir... Cheguei rapidamente na recepção do salão que era um anexo do hospital, e fiquei admirada pela beleza do local... O chão revestido inteiro de mármore Travertino e com um lustre enorme de cristais ao centro, envolta de todo salão tinha um mezanino e uma grande escada com corrimãos de bronze que levava ao centro do salão onde estava sendo a pista de dança, uma banda tocava todos os tipos de música, das clássicas as baladas, e animadamente as pessoas dançavam...

Resolvi circular pra vez se achava Alice ou algum de meus colegas. Fui descendo as escadas com cuidado, percebendo que muitas pessoas notavam minha presença, dei um leve sorriso e mentalmente confirmei que a minha produção estava agradando... Passei pelo garçom e peguei uma taça de um vinho frisante, e logo que comecei a andar por aquela multidão ouvi um gritinho histérico chamando meu nome:

- Bella!!!!!! Você está magnífica, este vestido caiu como uma luva em seu corpo... Alice beijou meu rosto e me elogiou, não sentia inveja vinda dela como na maioria das mulheres, mas sinceridade, eu sabia que ela seria uma grande amiga...

- Obrigada Alice, você não fica pra trás, está perfeita! Alice estava com um vestido roxo de um ombro só justo até seu quadril, abrindo levemente até seus pés...

- Venha vamos circular, quero te apresentar várias pessoas e ainda temos que aproveitar pra dançar... Você gosta de dançar Bella?

- Adoro! Falei animada e Alice animadamente já me interrompeu dizendo:

- Já te falei que você é das minhas... Gosta de festas, de dançar, e tem bom gosto pra roupas... Sinto que seremos grande amigas, um brinde a nossa amizade!!!

- A nossa amizade! Falei alegre e bebemos...

A noite estava agradável e conheci vários cirurgiões renomados através de Alice, estava realizada e agradeci a Deus mentalmente por ter conseguido uma nova amiga e por estar ali...

- Ai Bella, olha que deus grego da medicina no alto da escada! Alice suspirou falando apontando pro Dr. Jasper que descia a escada e ela quase babando...

- Amiga disfarça se não vou ter que colocar um babador... Falei tirando-a do transe e rimos e completei: - Se você quer esse deus grego, vai lá e pega, incentivei a minha nova amiga...

- Se fosse tão fácil assim... Ela suspirou tristemente e continuou: - Sabe vou te contar uma história... Alice me puxou pela mão e sentamos numa mesa mais afastada da agitação...

- Adoro histórias!!!! Disse incentivando...

- Bella conheço Jasper desde 9 anos, ele já era adolescente tinha 14 anos, ele estudava junto com meu irmão, é o seu melhor amigo... No começo brigávamos direto, ele implicava comigo e me chamava de pirralha intrometida porque queria ficar junto com eles, ouvir e participar das conversas, estas coisas que irmãos mais novos costumam fazer, era assim que ele me via, como uma irmã... Com o tempo eu fui crescendo e estas briguinhas de irmãos se tornaram numa paixão platônica pra mim, um amor inalcançável porque ele não tinha malícia comigo... Eu tentava insinuar pra ele sutilmente, claro, e nunca fui correspondida até no Baile da minha formatura; estava dançando junto com Daniel um namoradinho da escola com quem passava o tempo, e Jasper chegou com meu irmão... Meu irmão desapareceu após um tempo com a namorada dele e Jasper ficou lá pra me levar pra casa, certamente um pedido de meu irmão... Depois de muitos ponches batizados com bebida alcoólica eu estava eufórica e sem controle, eu agarrei o Daniel imaginando que era Jasper e as nossas carícias foram aumentando e ele foi me empurrando da pista de dança pra parede mais próxima que tinha ali...

Foi quando Jasper deu um puxão em meu braço, tirando-me do amasso com Daniel que queria saber quem era ele pra atrapalhar nosso momento, e falava:

- Tira estas mãos cheias de garras... Não tem vergonha de abusar de uma moça indefesa, que não está no juízo normal... Jasper falava irado e Daniel gritava retrucando:

- Eu sou o namorado dela e você quem pensa que é?

- Eu sou o irmão dela...

Quando Jasper falava "não está no juízo normal", "irmão", meu sangue ferveu com aquelas palavras e soltei dos braços dele e gritei descontrolada e enraivecida:

- Cala a boca vocês dois, saiam da minha frente seus idiotas, acabaram com minha noite... Sai dali com a intenção de ir embora, pediria um taxi e pronto, iria pra minha casa e se afogar nas minhas lágrimas. E Jasper correu atrás de mim fazendo me parar e disse:

- Espera aí, vou te levar pra casa...

- Não precisa vou de taxi... Falei emburrada e ele continuou:

- De jeito nenhum Alice, eu prometi pra Edward que deixaria a nossa irmã em casa sã e salva... Eu bufei de raiva e fui em direção do seu carro e depois que ele abriu e fechou a porta pra mim, ele parou numa cafeteria e trouxe um café extra forte com bastante açúcar e entregou dizendo:

- Toma, não quero que seus pais a vejam neste estado... E eu ficava cada vez mais brava com cada palavra que ele proferia, não queria que cuidasse de mim como irmã, queria beijar aquela boca, agarrar seus cabelos e me perder naquele corpo...

Peguei o café assoprando até ficar mais morno e tomei num só gole, tentando me controlar, chegando à frente da minha casa, abri a porta rapidamente de seu carro e bati com toda a minha força tentando descontar minha raiva e ele veio parando na minha frente:

- Calma Alice, desculpe se atrapalhei seus planos com seu namoradinho, é que me preocupo com você, como se fosse minha irm... Interrompi e aquele foi o pingo d'água que faltava pra transbordar toda a frustração e raiva que tinha por sua indiferença comigo...

- Não precisa cuidar de mim, você não é meu irmão e EU TE ODEIO!!! Terminei gritando totalmente descontrolada e ainda terminei falando: - Pronto agora você pode falar com razão que não estava no juízo normal, culpa sua, porque você não esquece que existo não me dirija mais a palavra, não olhe mais pra mim, finja que não existo...

- Mas nós somos amigos Alice... Jasper falou tristemente...

- Eu não sou e nem quero ser sua amiga Jasper! Falei ainda séria, mas com meu coração destroçado por tratá-lo assim, mas já que não teria chance então preferiria me afastar a ficar me torturando com esta história de "irmãos e amigos";

- Eu sei que você está assim porque bebeu um pouquinho mais, sei que não é isso que tem no seu coração, porque o meu coração dói só de pensar que não falarei e nem verei mais você... Ele terminou quase num sussurro abaixando a sua cabeça...

Então não sei da onde fui tomada por uma coragem surreal e abracei-o fortemente e quando senti passar seus braços na minha cintura, me afastei e quando ele ergueu seus olhos nos meus, não pensei duas vezes e beijei-o loucamente e depois de alguns segundos de surpresa de Jasper, fui correspondida avidamente e suas mãos já percorriam minhas costas e me apertando contra seu corpo, sua língua percorria meu pescoço, meu colo, minha orelha e minhas mãos passeavam pela suas costas e quando apertei sua bunda, ele gemeu me deixando mais alucinada... Assim ficamos nem sei quanto tempo, sentia sua masculinidade rígida pressionando meu quadril enquanto minha calcinha encharcou de tanto tesão... Eu estava nas nuvens, eu sempre imaginei seus lábios doces e suas mãos me tocando, mas aquilo era o supra-sumo dos manjares dos deuses...

Mas de repente a luz da varanda foi acessa e ouvi o barulho de algo caindo e quebrando dentro da sala e como um balde de água fria que separa briga de gato, fomos separados pela luz e o barulho; eu não tive coragem de encarar Jasper e olhei espantada pra porta que estava sendo aberta e caminhei em direção dela...

- Oi pai! Acordado até esta hora? Falei tentando transparecer calma...

- É que tive um pesadelo e acordei assustado e então ouvi duas vozes brigando aqui fora, e resolvi descer, mas aquela cachorrinha peralta, Docinho, deixou uma de suas bolinhas no final da escada e pisei nela desequilibrando e pra não cair no chão, me apoiei no balcão e bati minha mão no vaso de cristal da sua mãe que caiu, ela vai ficar um fera comigo... Mas quem está aí com você?

- Boa noite Dr. Carlisle; Jasper veio por trás de mim e estendeu sua mão cumprimentando meu pai e completou dizendo: - Vim trazer Alice em casa e desculpe por estarmos falando alto, não brigávamos, só discutíamos pontos de vistas diferentes... Jasper sorriu sem graça dando uma pequena olhada de lado pra mim...

- Obrigada Jasper e boa noite... Dei um beijinho no seu rosto e entrei em casa enquanto meu pai também despedia dele...

Eu estava hiper alegre, nem conseguia dormir, tanta a felicidade de ter beijado Jasper e de ser correspondida e resolvi procurá-lo no dia seguinte e falar tudo que sentia por ele... Amanheceu o dia, corri pro shopping e comprei uma roupa especial pra ocasião e como era de dia, básica, mas com estilo, me arrumei e fui pra casa dele...

Estacionei o carro na frente de sua casa e perguntei ao jardineiro se Jasper estava em casa e ele falou que estava na piscina e como era amiga da família fui entrando sem preocupação de ser anunciada... Foi quando eu vi a pior visão da minha vida: Jasper estava no maior amasso com uma loira na piscina, faltava pouco pros dois irem pro finalmente... O clima dos dois estava tão quente que nem perceberam a minha presença; eu fiquei ali estática e a tristeza e decepção se apoderaram de meu corpo e de meu coração... Aquele beijo foi tudo pra mim, mas pra ele nada tinha significado... E ainda pro meu azar aquela loira aguada percebeu minha presença e falou pro Jasper:

- Temos companhia bebê... E ele virou e arregalou seus olhos e foi saindo da piscina e disse:

- Oi Alice, queria falar comigo? Ele tentou transparecer normalidade, mas estava totalmente sem graça... Engoli todo choro e enchi meu peito de orgulho estufando-o e respondi:

- Só queria despedir de meu _amigo e irmão_, viajarei esta madrugada, vou aproveitar as férias antes de a faculdade começar... Dei um sorriso irônico não deixando de enfatizar bem o amigo e irmão...

- Mas precisamos conversar sobre ontem... Ele aproximou de mim e suas palavras eram quase um sussurro de tão baixo que ele falava...

- Não temos que conversar nada, a bebida falou mais alto, esquece isso ok?... Tenho que ir adeus... Dei um beijinho na sua bochecha e sabia que aquilo era uma despedida definitiva de meus sentimentos por ele, porque eu iria esquecê-lo, eu tinha que fazer isso...

Saí dali e a partir daquele dia nunca mais conversamos sozinhos, finjo que nada aconteceu e sinto um clima pesado quando estamos pertos, porque apesar de ter namorado muito todos estes anos, meu coração ainda não o esqueceu... Alice abaixou a cabeça triste e peguei sua mão dizendo:

- Olha Alice acho que você não pode deixar isso te abalar tanto... Sei que você o ama muito e tem duas saídas pra resolver este problema: Ou você esquece isso ou luta por aquilo que você quer... E como não conseguiu tirá-lo da sua cabeça, eu proponho e até ajudo se você quiser em conquistar o seu deus grego...

- Ai Bella, obrigadaaaaa!!!! Ela deu um gritinho e transbordou felicidade, nem parecia que estava desolada num minuto atrás, ri da sua reação e começou a tocar uma música e ela surtou falando:

- ADORO esta músicaaaaaaa... Vamos dançar!!!! Ela nem deixou responder e já foi me puxando pra pista de dança...

*Música*YouTube - KT Tunstall - Suddenly I See (Standard Version)

.com/watch?v=Wh2AEwOtFHA

Seu rosto é um mapa do mundo  
É um mapa do mundo  
Você pode ver, ela é uma garota linda  
Ela é uma garota linda  
E tudo ao seu redor é uma piscina de luz prata  
Pessoas que a sua volta sente o benefício disso  
Isso faz você calmo  
Ela mantém você na palma da mão

Refrão  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser  
De repente eu vejo  
Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser  
De repente eu vejo  
Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?

Eu quero caminhar pelo mundo  
Caminhar pelo mundo  
Você pode ouvir ela é uma linda garota  
Ela é uma linda garota  
Ela preenche cada esquina, como ela se fosse nascida em preto  
e branco  
Faz você ficar atento quando você está tentando lembrar o que você ouviu  
Ela quer deixar você ligado no seu mundo

Refrão  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser  
De repente eu vejo  
Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser  
De repente eu vejo  
Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?

E ela é mais alta de todas  
E ela está olhando para mim  
Eu posso ver seus olhos olhando uma página na revista  
Ela me faz sentir como que se eu fosse uma torre  
Uma grande e forte torre

A força para ser  
A força para dar  
A força para ver  
Ela conseguiu a força para ser  
A força para dar  
A força para ver

Refrão  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser  
De repente eu vejo  
Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser  
De repente eu vejo  
Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?

De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser...  
De repente eu vejo  
Isso é o que eu quero ser...

POV EDWARD

Eu cheguei animadíssimo na festa... Será que ela viria? Esta pergunta ficava martelando na minha cabeça... Nem acreditava que a estranha com os olhos castanhos achocolatados estava assistindo a minha cirurgia, isso era sinal dos céus só pode ser, saí da cirurgia e fui procurar Alice, para saber alguma informação daquela mulher maravilhosa, mas Alice já havia saído, cruzei com Jasper e depois de algum papo furado pra disfarçar perguntei:

- Aquelas pessoas que estavam assistindo a minha cirurgia são os novos internos de cirurgia?

- Ah, sim... O departamento de Rh acabou de me entregar à papelada, preciso entregar ao seu pai...

- Quantos entraram este ano? Queria dar prosseguimento na conversa, eu precisava saber o nome dela...

- Seis ao todo, três homens e três mulheres... Jasper respondeu automaticamente;

- Alguém conhecido fora Alice? Temos os nomes aqui, Jasper falou mostrando uma lista com os nomes dos seis internos... Passei meus olhos sobre os nomes das mulheres... Isabella ou Jéssica, a mulher desconhecida era uma destas duas...

- Porque o interesse Edward? Pode contar isso está muito estranho, o que está aprontando? Jasper falou desconfiadamente;

- Nada... Pensei que conhecia uma pessoa, mas me enganei, tenho que ir fazer um pós-operatório, a gente se vê na festa! Falei rapidamente saindo dali, porque sabia que Jasper ia ficar perguntando, até arrancar a verdade...

E a festa rolava e nada da stranger, estava conversando animadamente com um colega de profissão quando ele parou e ficou com uma cara de abobalhado, eu segui seu olhar e a vi...

Ela estava mais deslumbrante ainda, descia as escadas enquanto as pessoas iam parando pra admirar aquela linda mulher, ela sorria suavemente... Era uma verdadeira visão do paraíso, ela vestia um vestido azul escuro que acentuava as curvas de seu corpo, e me perdi naqueles olhos achocolatados e naquela boca que mais parecia um morango de tão doce e vermelha... Perfeitamente bela...

Minha boca encheu de água pensando na noite anterior e viajei nos pensamentos...

...

Estava a quase 6 horas operando... Estava acabando de fazer uma colocação de uma prótese na válvula mitral de uma pequena paciente de somente 10 anos, foi uma cirurgia difícil devido a várias complicações que a mesma tinha e também toda vez que operava crianças eu ficava muito mais tenso... Graças a Deus a cirurgia foi um sucesso, porém o cansaço físico e mental estava no último nível, então resolvi ir ao bar da Meg tomar umas doses e relaxar.

Chegando lá já pedi um uísque duplo sem gelo e fiquei dividindo minha atenção entre olhar pra televisão de plasma da parede que transmitia um jogo de futebol americano e a tarefa árdua de descascar amendoins, o meu aperitivo predileto...

Foi então que comecei a prestar atenção na conversa de dois homens que estavam sentados ao meu lado:

- Esquece cara, aquela ali nem sequer respondeu minha cantada... Ignorou-me completamente, e nem olhou pra minha cara...

- Vai ver então que é sapatão... O outro falou;

- Que desperdício, uma delícia daquelas...

Uma curiosidade se apoderou de mim e olhei pra direção que os dois camaradas encaravam... Vi a mulher que tinha dado fora no cara que estava ao meu lado... Ela era realmente linda, usava uma calça jeans justa escura com botas de salto alto e uma jaqueta de couro que era coberto quase na totalidade por seus longos cabelos castanhos que contrastava com sua pele alva e só vinha uma palavra em minha mente: Deslumbrante...

Fiquei observando-a no jogo dos dardos, ela estava concentrada em acertar o alvo e quando conseguiu, comemorou como uma criança, aquela espontaneidade me deixou atordoado, fiquei hipnotizado pelo seu sorriso, eu tinha que conhecer aquela linda mulher... Num ímpeto peguei mais uma dose e aproximei dela dizendo:

-Muito bem... A prática leva a perfeição...

Ela virou e me encantei com seus olhos castanhos, parecia um pote de chocolate, eu sorria pra esconder o deslumbramento que estava tendo com aquela mulher que sorriu levemente e ainda insisti dizendo:

- Mas se você souber as técnicas facilita as coisas...

- E deixa-me adivinhar... Você seria a pessoa que me ensinaria estas técnicas... Ela me respondeu astutamente com uma voz extremamente sexy, e só de ouvi-la, meu coração bateu num ritmo mais acelerado...

- Se não for atrapalhar seu treinamento... Respondi dando alguns passos pra aproximar dela, e percebi que ela olhava diretamente pra minha boca e aquilo me deixou com uma satisfação enorme, eu só pensava de ter aquela boca na minha, eu precisava conhecer esta mulher de qualquer jeito e disse então:

- Vai aceitar minha ajudar Senhorita... Estendi minha mão e fiquei esperando ela dizer seu nome, mas pra minha surpresa ela pegou na minha mão e falou:

- Pra que perder tempo com informações desnecessárias... Fiquei confuso com aquela resposta, percebi que ela também estava interessada em mim, porém mostrava um lado arisco...

- Certo strange, muito prazer em conhecê-la... Falei entrando no jogo que ela estava propondo e beijei quase no canto da sua boca e... Aquilo só estava servindo pra me deixar com mais vontade de conhecer aquela misteriosa e bela mulher...

- Prazer é meu strange... Ela me respondeu e nossos olhares estavam saindo faíscas: pura excitação... Era tão intenso o que nos atraía que chegava a ser palpável...

Conversar com ela era muito agradável, sua inteligência e perspicácia eram encantadores, e entre uma jogada e outra, ficamos no nosso jogo de sedução, até que fui dar uma aula prática e me coloquei em suas costas posicionando minha mão sobre a sua e coloquei meu rosto no seu pescoço, e o seu perfume me deixou tonto, o cheiro de seu cabelo, a maciez da sua pele... Eu tinha que ter aquela mulher! Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar, mas de repente ela encostou seu quadril e aquele simples roçar em mim, fez com que um tremor passasse pelo meu corpo inteiro, engolia sem parar a saliva na minha boca e coloquei minha mão sobre sua barriga e senti os pêlos de seus braços eriçarem, e comecei a falar baixinho no seu ouvido ensinando a forma correta de jogar o dardo... Aquilo estava tão excitante, eu coração galopava no meu peito e meu pênis já estava pedindo clemência, e no final balbuciei com a voz abafada:

- E aí acha que consegue? Ela gemeu baixinho e se virou ainda presa no meus braços e com uma malícia no olhar disse:

- Acho que vou precisar de uma explicação mais específica... E lá estava eu aficionado por seus lábios e não agüentei quando a vi mordendo aquela perdição de boca, comecei a beijá-la e nossa língua se encaixou perfeitamente, e aquilo foi só pra acender ainda mais meu desejo por aquela mulher misteriosa... Infelizmente nos separamos pra respirar e sofregamente mencionei:

- Na tua ou na minha casa?

- Tua... Ela me respondeu e nem pensei duas vezes e reboquei-a em direção do meu carro, mas ela largou minhas mãos e parou, e perguntei aflito:

- Algum problema? E a minha mente somente pensava que talvez ela estivesse arrependida de sair dali comigo e quisesse me despistar...

- Nenhum, mas vai à frente que sigo com meu carro, não vou deixá-lo aqui...

-Ok... Beijei-a e fui correspondido fervorosamente e senti que ela também me queria e completei: - Vou devagar pra você não se perder de mim...

- Acho que não terá risco de me perder de você esta noite... Ela piscou pra mim e meu pênis deu uma pontada de impaciência e urgência pela estranha gostosa e foi pro seu carro...

Eu ficava mais olhando pro retrovisor, do que pra frente... Ela tinha um carro bem interessante pra ser de uma mulher... Geralmente mulheres gostam de carros pequenos e delicados, mas a minha stranger tinha um carro de estilo e robusto, uma Land Rover Discovery 3 e ainda vermelha, realmente ela tinha uma personalidade muito forte e isso me aguçava ainda mais por ela...

Estacionamos e fui rapidamente até seu carro e a puxei pra fora, agarrando e beijando desesperadamente, peguei-a no colo e entramos em casa e não conseguimos sair da sala, nem tinha percebido, mas já estávamos nus e minha mão explorava e percorria aquele corpo, minha boca e língua traçavam sua pele como um compasso no mapa... Ela gemia enquanto saboreava seus seios e mesmo antes de penetrá-la ela já alcançava o clímax, não agüentei vendo se contrair toda de tanto prazer e a penetrei sem delicadeza, e ficamos naquela dança sexual onde a única música eram nossos gemidos e gritos de prazer, gozamos juntos e fui ao paraíso...

Eu fiquei admirando sua beleza, ela era uma verdadeira deusa, beleza sublime e delicada mais uma felina na cama, e não agüentando o silêncio disse:

- Você é incrível... Onde você estava todo este tempo? Ela nada falou somente sorriu e veio pra cima de mim, insinuando que ela não estava cansada e que teria outro "round" e entre seus beijos ela falou:

- Eu queria comprovar a frase que você me disse lá no bar...

-Qual? Perguntei com a voz entrecortada de tesão, já percebendo que meu pênis estava pronto pra outra...

- De que a prática leva a perfeição... Nem deixei terminar de falar direito e já começamos naquela transa fogosa e urgente, como se fosse a última vez que faríamos sexo... E naquela noite foram muitas vezes assim: gritos, gemidos, sussurros e orgasmos... Tentei especular sobre o que ela fazia, ou tentava ver alguma pista que pudesse desvendar aquela misteriosa mulher que me enlouquecia, mas ela nada dizia... Nunca tinha tido uma mulher que me completava deste jeito na cama, simplesmente fantástico...

Acordei de manhã com aquela voz doce soltando um palavrão e quando virei pro seu lado, ela estava coberta com uma manta que havia sobre o sofá e percebi que estava irritada porque não achava o sutiã e quando a indaguei simplesmente falou que estava atrasada para seu primeiro dia de trabalho...

- Onde fica o banheiro? Ela perguntou séria e mal-humorada;

- Sobe as escadas, no corredor à segunda porta à esquerda... Tem toalha limpa no armário do banheiro, pode ficar a vontade... Eu a observava, prestando atenção em cada parte de seu corpo, como se pudesse enxergar através daquele pano...

- Obrigada... Ela disse saindo rapidamente pro banheiro...

Eu estava extasiado com aquela mulher, tinha algo nela que me prendeu, não só o melhor sexo da minha vida, mas o seu jeito, a sua postura... Percebi que esta na frente de uma linda mulher independente, decidida e misteriosa... Estava louco de vontade de desvendar seus segredos e mistérios...

Não demorou muito e já ouvia descer as escadas e procurando a sua bolsa, conferindo se estava tudo ali e ela caminhou pra saída, e nem acreditei que ela estava indo embora sem falar comigo, uma sensação de perda se apoderou de mim e com uma caneca de café que tinha acabado de fazer chamei-a caminhando em sua direção:

- Hei strange, não aceita um café? Ela virou pra mim percorrendo seu olhar de luxúria pelo meu corpo e senti uma enorme satisfação pela situação, ela ainda me queria...

- Obrigada... Ela pegou a caneca e assoprava peguei a caneca e assoprei pra esfriar rapidamente e tomando com certa pressa, e então lhe perguntei:

- Não vai mesmo dizer o seu nome?

- Olha, foi legal a gente se conhecer e o sexo foi demais, mas não precisamos saber detalhes pessoais, além do mais, não saio com a mesma pessoa duas vezes... Ela bebeu o resto do café e devolveu a caneca e fiquei parado processando aquelas palavras, nunca uma mulher me dava um fora assim, geralmente elas eram grudentas e persistentes e eu sempre saia fora sutilmente... Fiquei desapontado com a resposta, ela havia tratado nossa noite como um sexo casual, porém isso só confirmou que ela era diferente de todas e que eu tinha que conquistar esta mulher bela e arisca... Sorri levemente enquanto ela despedia de mim:

- Vou indo nessa... Tchau strange! Ganhei um selinho e ela pegou a maçã que estava comendo e mordeu-a num ato tão sensual que senti meu amigão pulsar dentro da minha cueca, essa mulher tira meu juízo, me enlouquece... Fiquei pensando enquanto ela saia rapidamente... Fui até a janela e discretamente anotei a placa de seu carro...

...

- Querido... Você está bem meu filho? Foi quando acordei das minhas lembranças com aquela mulher bela e misteriosa...

- Oi mãe... Beijei minha mãe no rosto e sorrindo completei: - Estou um pouco cansado, meu dia foi muito puxado...

- Deve estar muito cansado mesmo... Você nem percebeu minha presença.

- Desculpa Dona Esme por esta indelicadeza... Falei sorrindo e beijando sua mão...

-A propósito tua irmã está te procurando, parece que ela quer te apresentar pra uma amiga... Quando minha mãe terminou de falar, senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, dei um sorriso e disse:

- Vou circular um pouco, depois falo com Alice... Dei um beijo na sua bochecha e sai com minha mente maquinando: Como a convenceria sair comigo novamente...

Fiquei de longe observando, ela e Alice estavam dançando animadamente e meus olhos ficaram hipnotizados... Seu corpo balançava no ritmo da música, ela parecia leve, despreocupada, curtindo aquele momento como uma criança só que no corpo de uma deusa... Suspirei profundamente só de imaginar tê-la colada em meu corpo, e poder me perder em sua boca doce e ela gemendo e se contorcendo de prazer...

Fui para o terraço, precisa ficar sozinho pra pensar melhor... Alice nos apresentaria formalmente, mas o que aconteceria depois? Será que iria me ignorar ou me dar um fora? Ou talvez ela se rendesse e ficaríamos juntos outra vez? Eu a queria muito, não só na minha cama... Eu ardia por conhecer e conviver com aquela bela mulher... Entretanto sabia que com ela as coisas não poderiam ser do modo convencional... Lembrei dela me falando_: Não saio com a mesma pessoa duas vezes_...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um par de mãos me abraçou por trás sussurrando no meu ouvido...


	4. Chapter 4

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um par de mãos me abraçou por trás sussurrando no meu ouvido...

**Capítulo 4 – Delírio de Prazer**

**POV Edward**

- Oi, Eddie, quanto tempo? Saudadinhas de você...

Virei ficando de frente pra mulher que estava na minha frente: alta, loira, corpo escultural, gostosa, porém insuportável, muito chata e tinha a mania insuportável de falar tudo no diminutivo... Não conseguia manter uma conversa com ela, e sempre que estávamos juntos, eu ia direto pro sexo, somente pra não ter que dialogar e escutar a voz enjoativa e anasalada que esta fulana tinha...

- Oi Lauren... Falei enfadado e incomodado com a proximidade dela, ela usava um perfume muito forte e doce que me enjoava o estômago...

- Eu liguei várias vezes pra você, procurei você no hospital hoje e nem sinal do meu doutorzinho gostosinho... Lauren falava maliciosamente e ainda completou: - Não sentiu falta da sua enfermeirinha preferida?

Lauren era chefe das enfermeiras do setor da Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, era uma ótima profissional, séria e competente, mas na cama era uma pervertida de mão cheia, o sexo era bom, e desde o final do meu casamento com Tânia, era sempre me distraía com suas devassidões...

- Tenho andado muito ocupado Lauren... Falei sério dando um passo pra trás, porém ela passou seus braços envoltos do meu pescoço e molhando seus lábios disse:

- Tenho um brinquedinho novo pra gente provar...

Nisso vi Alice na porta do Terraço com uma cara furiosa, com uma mão na cintura e batendo seu pé no chão impacientemente...

- Hoje não dá... Estou muito cansado, eu ligo quando der ok? E quando já estava me desvencilhando de Lauren, me puxou beijando com um selinho que mais parecia um soco na minha boca, e com um sorriso se afastou dando uma piscadinha dizendo:

- Vou esperar seu telefonema benzinho...

Fiquei num mix de assustado e sem graça: porque Alice tinha assistido e me apavorou a idéia de que a stranger tivesse visto algo, o que ela poderia pensar de mim? Esta indagação ferveu na minha cabeça...

- Você sempre escolhe as mulheres erradas meu irmão... Alice falava como se fosse dar um sermão, chegando próximo de mim e me dando um abraço;

- Eu não tenho nada com ela Alice, é só um caso sem importância... E Alice me interrompeu...

- Eu ia apresentar você a uma amiga minha, ela é bonita, inteligente, tem senso de humor e muito legal, tenho a impressão que vocês vão se dar bem, mas hoje não vai dar mais...

Eu fiquei escutando Alice falar da minha stranger com algumas qualidades, ela nem imaginava que eu poderia aumentar esta lista de adjetivos, como: super gostosa, sexy, e com um pique na cama... E suspirei levemente e Alice perguntou:

- O que você tem Edward? Está esquisito...

- Por que você falou que hoje não dá pra apresentar a sua amiga? Tentei fazer de desentendido...

- Bem, com este cheiro de perfume da tal de Lauren, perturba e afasta qualquer mulher... Alice falou fazendo uma careta e colocando a mão no nariz...

- Ai Alice como você é exagerada...

- Você está fedendo, não posso nem andar com você, vai denegrir minha imagem... Alice ria da minha cara... E completou: - Mas eu tenho uma coisa na minha bolsa que pode ajudar...

Ela abriu sua bolsa, que era pequena, mas ela começou a tirar várias coisas de dentro, aquilo parecia mágica, como cabia tanta coisa dentro daquele cubículo brilhante...

- Achei!!!!! Alice disse dando um pulo e erguendo um pequeno frasco de spray e vendo minha cara de incompreensão falou:

- Isto serve pra neutralizar o odor de fumaça e cheiros desagradáveis dos cabelos e roupas quando se está numa festa... Vamos passar no seu colarinho e depois você vai no banheiro e lava seu pescoço e seu rosto, assim vai sair o cheiro da enfermeira safadinha... Alice debochava enquanto já borrifava o spray em mim...

Alice me mandou no banheiro enquanto ela iria voltar pra pista de dança e disse para eu dar uma circulada perto de onde elas estariam dançando...

Eu olhava pro espelho e ficava tentando imaginar qual seria a reação dela quando me conhecer... Eu estava ansioso, o medo da rejeição foi crescendo dentro de mim... Eu ri da minha cara de palerma, parecia um adolescente inexperiente frente à garota dos sonhos...

Fiquei a perguntar com meus botões: como pode uma mulher mexer tanto com a cabeça de um homem assim? Não só pela sua beleza e sensualidade, mas pela atitude atípica, ela transmitia uma segurança, independência, e em seus olhos transbordavam uma liberdade fascinante... Nunca tinha tido uma mulher que o dispensasse... Nem no término do casamento com Tânia, se bem que aquilo foi traumatizante e demorei a se superar... Enchi meus pulmões de ar e soltei bem devagar tentando relaxar e sai do banheiro.

Fiquei andando no mezanino superior, até achar um local discreto que eu podia vê-la sem ser percebido. Peguei uma taça de Prosecco e fiquei saboreando aquele vinho branco espumante enquanto a observava ainda dançando junto com Alice e mais algumas pessoas que estavam juntos, ela parecia se divertir, ela ria graciosamente... Notei que um dos homens que estavam ali junto, estava se engraçando pro lado da minha stranger, ele vinha falar no seu ouvido e coloca sua mão ora em seu ombro, ora em suas costas que estavam desnudas, pelo decote do vestido...

A minha irritação chegou ao ponto máximo quanto uma música lenta começou a tocar e ele começou a dançar com ela... Ele pegou em sua cintura delgada com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra segurava a sua delicada mão, ele falava ao pé do ouvido, e ela respondia, sorria e ele roçava aquela mão cheia de dedos na sua pele em suas costas...

Raivoso e indignado, era essa sensação que se apoderou de mim, era eu que tinha que estar ali não aquele loiro aguado... Tinha que tomar uma providência urgente; e como um jogador que pensa em várias possibilidades antes de mexer a peça no tabuleiro de xadrez; assim fiquei só matutando...

Minha stranger ficou séria de repente, com seus olhos perdidos e o sujeitinho seboso começou a passar seu nariz na sua orelha e pelo seu pescoço, já sabia o que viria depois desta carícia, ele daria um beijo nela... Mas pela minha surpresa ela se afastou e disse algo saindo, deixando-o sozinho no meio da pista de dança...

Não consegui disfarçar minha satisfação, sorria alegremente enquanto a acompanhava com os olhos, Alice veio até ela e ficaram conversando...

Fui disperso da minha espreita pela minha stranger quando Jasper se aproximou dizendo:

- Que sorriso é esse mano? Quem é o alvo de tantos olhares? Ele falava sorrindo...

- Uma deusa meu caro... Disse deixar de olhar pra minha stranger e completei: - Você faz um favor pra mim mano?

- Depende... E se for fria e me deixar em maus lençóis? Jasper falou calmamente;

- Nunca pediria pra você se não fosse uma situação urgente... Eu olhei pra Jasper e ele percebeu o tamanho da minha necessidade, mesmo sem saber quem era ela e o porquê disso...

- Tudo bem, amigos são pra estas coisas né?! Jasper deu uma tapinha no meu ombro e completou: - O que tenho que fazer?

- Eu quero que você distraia Alice, chame-a pra conversar ou pra dançar... Falei enquanto observava as duas conversando...

- Não sei se isto é uma boa idéia mano... Jasper disse pensativo com uma expressão confusa;

- Por favor, cara, eu fico te devendo um grande favor é só pedir... Supliquei nervoso e depois de alguns segundos ele acabou se rendendo:

- Ok, mas quando tiver que pagar este favor, eu não quero vê-lo reclamar... E vou querer saber da história...

- Obrigado cara... Disse colocando minha mão em seu ombro como um sinal de agradecimento...

E assim Jasper saiu pra cumprir a árdua tarefa, sabia que existia alguma coisa mal resolvida entre Alice e ele... Os dois tinham uma grande amizade e de repente eles se distanciaram, mas quando o questionei, ele nada quis falar, somente enfatizava que ele gostava de Alice como irmão...

Jasper atravessou o salão, chegando a Alice chamando-a pra dançar, ela aceitou e antes de sair pra pista de dança, Bella se despediu da minha irmã... Ela se direcionou a porta de saída e fui atrás dela... Ela pediu um taxi pro recepcionista e ficou esperando do lado de fora do salão.

Ela abriu sua bolsa e verificou as horas no celular, puxando um espelho da bolsa e vendo sua imagem refletida no mesmo... Respirei fundo e caminhei pra perto dela que estava de costas pra mim;

Meu coração começou a bater freneticamente e de repente seus olhos cruzaram os meus através do reflexo do espelho... Estaquei no lugar e depois de alguns segundos que foram precedidos por umas piscadas, tomei coragem e dei um passo a mais e com um sorriso disse:

- Hei stranger... Ela fechou o pequeno espelho e se virou com uma cara de surpresa, como se estivesse tendo uma visão... E continuei: - Achei que estava vendo uma miragem, mas acho que você é lindamente real, você está simplesmente perfeita... Beijei-a na bochecha bem no canto de sua boca;

Minha stranger sorriu e mordendo o lábio inferior disse:

- E Você não está nada mal neste smoking, meu caro stranger... Ela falou com sua voz doce e sensual, fazendo sentir uma erupção na boca do estômago... E continuou:

- O que faz aqui? Trabalha aqui? Percebi que o tom de sua voz mudou transparecendo uma preocupação com este fato; ela iria saber mais cedo ou mais tarde que seria um dos seus superiores, mas optei simplesmente seguir aquele jogo que ela mesma começou na noite passada...

- Pra que informações desnecessárias, o importante é que cruzamos hoje... Sorri maliciosamente e percebi que seus olhos percorreram minha boca e suas bochechas coraram violentamente, não tinha visto esta reação na noite passada, que por sinal adorei, percebi que de alguma forma mexia com ela... E terminei perguntando: - Esperando alguém?

- Não... Estou esperando o táxi...

- Deixa que te dou uma carona então, podíamos tomar alguma coisa, se você quiser é claro... Falei sem deixar de olhar no fundo de seus olhos, enquanto por alguns instantes ficamos entreolhares...

Diminui ainda mais a nossa distância, coloquei uma mão em sua cintura e a outra passei levemente em seu rosto até chegar ao seu pescoço fazendo movimentos suaves e circulares, e senti que minha stranger prendeu a respiração no momento que sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Lembra daquela frase que te disse ontem: A prática leva a perfeição, então acho que poderíamos treinar um pouco mais, tem coisas que não deu tempo de mostrar... Passei a língua suavemente na sua orelha e acabei mordiscando-a, arrancando um gemido abafado da linda mulher que estava em meus braços...

Estava pronto pra que nos beijássemos, sabia que ela queria tanto quanto eu, porém ela deu um passo pra trás e voltou a me encarar séria e fiquei apreensivo, porque aquela atitude me levou a pensar no passa fora que iria levar...

Sua expressão séria foi amenizando quando um sorriso cheio de luxúria brotou em seus lábios e ela agarrou o colarinho do meu smoking com certa pressão e disse:

- É bom ter coisas novas pra me mostrar, porque não suporto propaganda enganosa stranger... Sorrindo fui aproximar dela pra beijá-la, mas ela colocou as duas mãos em meu peito me barrando e olhando para os lados disse:

- Aqui não, na tua casa... Ela me dizia de um jeito sexy, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os dentes...

Apesar de frustrado quando não deixou beijá-la, isso não tirou a felicidade e a excitação de em poucos minutos tê-la em meus braços novamente... Peguei sua mão saindo correndo em direção do estacionamento sem esperar o manobrista ir buscar meu carro, nisso Bella falou divertidamente:

- Vamos mais devagar, correr com estes saltos não é fácil, se eu cair com certeza terei um fratura exposta...

Parei num átimo e a peguei no colo e disse:

- Agora você não correr perigo... Sorrimos juntos pela situação...

Apertei o alarme do carro e a coloquei sentada no banco do passageiro... Minha stranger me encarava com aqueles orbes de chocolate brilhantes, a minha ansiedade chegou a níveis estratosféricos, e quando dava a volta no carro pra entrar, tentei controlar minha respiração, até parecia àqueles meninos que iam transar pela primeira vez... Era assim que eu sentia com minha linda stranger...

O trajeto até a casa estava silencioso, até que seu celular tocou e ela pegou vendo que tinha uma mensagem, leu e sorrindo respondeu, fiquei curioso pra perguntar, mas mordi minha língua e nada falei... E o silêncio imperou novamente... Ora ela olhava pela janela, ora ela olhava pra mim, apesar dela sorrir, este não conseguia alcançar seus olhos, tive uma sensação de que ela por algum motivo estava desconfortável e num impulso perguntei:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece estar apreensiva por estar aqui comigo... Dei um sorriso de lado tentando disfarçar o medo daquela resposta...

Minha stranger suspirou e abaixou os olhos dizendo seriamente:

-É que fico meio perdida quando não sigo minhas normas da minha boa vivência... Ela olhou no canto dos olhos, dando um sorriso envergonhado...

- Sei... Tem haver com o que você me falou ontem? Questionei-a, queria manter a conversa com ela, precisava conhecê-la, tinha que tentar abaixar a muralha que instalava em torno dela...

- O que falei ontem? Ela perguntou com uma expressão mais leve e com seus lábios se abrindo num lindo sorriso...

- Que você não sai com a mesma pessoa duas vezes... Falei esboçando alegria e minha stranger retribuiu rindo respondeu:

- É uma delas...

- Então qual seria a outra regra que você não cumpriu? Questionei enquanto colocava o carro na garagem e encarei-a, nesta altura nossos olhares já tinham se encontrado e depois de alguns segundos no silêncio, minha stranger respondeu:

- A de ficar conversando sobre aspectos pessoais com estranhos gostosões... Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e não agüentei e a puxei num beijo quente e urgente fazendo-a sentar em meu colo...

Minhas mãos estavam famintas pelo corpo da minha deusa que exploravam cada parte... E quando nos afastamos, com a respiração entrecortada e pesada falei:

- Não precisamos falar então... Dei um sorriso e como resposta ela voltou a me beijar e suas delicadas mãos que percorriam entre meus cabelos, nuca, costas e foram parar sobre meu membro que chegava a doer de tanto que ele estava enrijecido. Ela o pegou sobre a calça, fazendo soltar um gemido abafado...

- Temos um problema aqui? Ela perguntou ainda fazendo leves pressões sobre meu amigo e sussurrava de uma maneira tão sexy que eu podia gozar de vê-la movimentar aquela boca gostosa...

- Isto não é problema minha stranger, é solução... O grau do meu tesão era tão grande que sentia todos os músculos do meu corpo chicotear, como se estivessem implorando pra possuí-la o mais rápido possível...

- Que tal nós entrarmos então? Gosto de espaço e conforto pra resolver certos tipos de problemas... Ela sorria sedutoramente enquanto dava pequenas mordidas nos meus lábios...

Saímos do carro e entre beijos e carícias passando pela sala e quando chegamos ao pé escada, abaixei subindo a barra de seu vestido, tocando na sua pele macia e perfumada provocando nela arrepios, gemidos ao massagear a parte interna de sua coxa e roçava levemente meus dedos na sua calcinha que estava úmida... Segurei em suas nádegas fortemente, fazendo com que ela pulasse e se atracasse na minha cintura, assim subimos as escadas, ela foi desabotoando a minha camisa, afrouxando a gravata...

Mal chegamos ao quarto e ela desceu de mim, e foi tirando todas as peças do meu vestuário sempre olhando nos meus olhos e passando suas mãos, fazendo caminhos picantes e incendiários na minha pele... Ela me deixou somente de cueca e colocava seus dedos no elástico puxando e soltando, enquanto ela beijava e lambia meu umbigo, aquilo estava me deixando transtornado de tanta excitação...

- Acho que estamos em desigualdade... Falei se referindo ao vestido que ainda estava usando e a puxei pra mais um beijo desesperador...

Dava selinhos e mordidas em seu ouvido, descendo pelo pescoço e ergui seus cabelos e já estando nas suas costas, alcancei meus lábios na sua nuca fazendo arfar... Soltei a alça de seu vestido deixando cair aos seus pés... Entre leves lambidas e beijos desenhava por suas costas até ficar de joelhos fitando sua bunda redonda perfeita dividida num fio dental preto de rendas, e com minhas mãos em sua cintura a fiz virar e fiquei de frente com sua intimidade coberta pela renda da calcinha, não agüentando a visão que tinha do paraíso, comecei beijá-la por cima do tecido mesmo, e minha stranger gemia e arqueava suas costas e agarrava meus cabelos, tirando a última peça de seu corpo...

Levantei alcançando seus lábios e nossas mãos tateavam e buscavam um ao outro... Deitei-a na cama e ela pediu com urgência:

- Tire logo esta cueca... Sorri e obedeci prontamente já colocando um preservativo e começamos num ritmo louco e sensual, e a cada sussurro e gemido abafado que saía daquela boca fazia minha sanidade se perder... Eu a queria como nunca quis mulher alguma... Depois do terceiro round caímos desfalecidos, cansados e exaustos...

Música: YouTube - David Archuleta AOL sessions- Crush .com/watch?v=9INf5GwiQac

Eu desligo o telefone nesta noite,  
algo aconteceu pela primeira vez, lá no fundo.  
Foi uma correria, que correria  
Porque a possibilidade  
que você sentiria o mesmo  
em relação a mim,  
É muito, simplesmente muito

Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?  
Tudo em que eu penso é você  
Você me hipnotizou tão fascinado  
e eu só tenho que saber...

Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser  
onde isto pode ir?  
Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
Isso é real ou é apenas uma outra paixão?  
Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, é tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai ir embora, não vai embora

Já passou pela sua mente  
quando estávamos saindo, passando um tempo garota,  
éramos só amigos  
É algo mais, é algo mais?  
É uma chance que temos que agarrar,  
porque eu acredito que nos podemos transformar isso  
em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre.

Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?  
Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
isso é real ou é apenas uma outra paixão?  
Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, é tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai ir embora, não vai embora

Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade  
(Por que eu continuo fugindo)  
Tudo o que eu penso é você  
(Tudo o que eu penso)  
Você me deixou tão hipnotizado, tão fascinado  
E eu só tenho que saber...

Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser  
onde isto pode ir?  
Estou louco ou me apaixonando?  
isso é real ou é apenas uma outra paixão?  
Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?  
Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir  
Mas eu sei que esta paixão não vai ir embora  
esta paixão não vai embora  
não vai embora  
não vai embora  
Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?

Você suspira  
quando olho pra você,  
você está se segurando  
do jeito que eu estou?

Você já pensou,  
quando você está sozinha,  
tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?

Ficamos deitados de lado, de frente, somente nos encarando enquanto eu passava minha mão sobre seu braço indo até seu ombro e pescoço e voltando... Perguntei quebrando o silêncio:

- Não vai me dizer como se chama?

- Tem tanta importância assim pra você? Ela rebateu seriamente...

- Claro que sim, quero saber como chama a stranger gostosa que me enlouquece... Falei sorrindo de lado...

- Eu enlouqueço você então? Disse maliciosamente já se levantando e sentando em cima de mim, dando leves mordidas em meu queixo, lábios...

- Você me deixa totalmente sem razão... Disse já com minha respiração voltando acelerar... E ela notando que minha ereção estava voltando começou esfregar suavemente as nossas intimidades e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- E você não me enlouquece... Eu fiquei estarrecido com esta afirmação, mas ela encontrou meus olhos e com a testa encostada na minha disse:

- Você me faz delirar de prazer... Isto foi o estopim pra que mais uma vez nos entregássemos ao prazer, só que desta vez tudo foi lento, como se estivéssemos em câmera-lenta... Chegamos ao ápice juntos e sem dizer nenhuma palavra; entregamo-nos ao sono com ela deitada no meu peito...

...

Acordei com o despertador buzinando no meu ouvido, e depois de uma tapa que quase quebrou o objeto perturbador, percebi que estava sozinho na cama e chamei:

- Stranger? E como não tive resposta levantei da cama me dirigindo ao banheiro, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao abrir a porta do banheiro e ver...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Razão versus Emoção**

**POV Bella**

Eu estava muito feliz... Em menos de 24 horas várias coisas fantásticas estavam acontecendo: início da minha residência em cirurgia, uma amizade promissora, Alice, uma festa animada e cheia de requinte e sem contar o sexo maravilhoso da madrugada com o estranho gostosão...

Eu e Alice estávamos dançando, brindamos a nossa amizade que apesar de conhecermos apenas algumas horas, tínhamos uma sintonia perfeita como se fôssemos amigas de infância... Os outros internos vieram, se juntando conosco na pista de dança e ríamos muito e de repente Alice me disse próximo do ouvido:

- Vi meu irmão passar lá em cima, eu vou falar com ele... Espera aqui que já volto! E nisso ela se retirou, e fiquei com os outros internos...

Eu percebia que James me olhava de um jeito provocante, e vinha perto falar amenidades no meu ouvido, com a desculpa do som, e toda vez colocava suas mãos sobre meus ombros e nas costas... Ele era realmente um homem muito bonito, sexy e me olhava de um jeito perturbador misturado com muita luxúria...

Estávamos os seis internos dançando e curtindo a festa... Alice já havia voltado da busca de seu irmão e me disse:

- Quero que você conheça o meu irmão, tenho uma forte intuição que vocês se darão bem... Ela riu matreiramente e me deu uma piscadinha, e respondi prontamente:

- Se ele for a metade do quanto você é legal, seremos grandes amigos, somente amigos Alice... Falei frisando a palavra amigos;

- E se pintar um clima? Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas aguardando a minha resposta;

- Eu garanto que não vai pintar Alice por dois motivos: primeiro ele é meu superior e segundo trabalharemos no mesmo local, e eu não me envolvo com pessoas que se enquadram nestes motivos... Falei séria e completei: - Não gosto de misturar as coisas... E no final dei uma risadinha sem graça e Alice falou com uma voz divertida:

- As coisas mudam Bella, hoje você pensa assim, mas amanhã quem sabe?

Resolvi não prolongar esta conversa, as minhas normas eram bem planejadas e religiosamente seguidas por mim, neste ponto sou teimosa e sistemática e quando coloco um objetivo na minha frente, nada e ninguém me fazem desviar...

De repente uma música lenta começou a tocar e James me tirou pra dançar, ele me pegou firme trazendo pra próximo de seu corpo... Ele é um homem lindo, corpo esculpido e tinha um ar misteriosamente sensual; cada toque na minha pele, cada palavra que ele falava em meu ouvido eram sobrecarregada do objetivo de James: seduzir-me...

Até que estava gostando daquele clima sedutor, nunca fui santa e sempre gostava de me divertir com os homens, mas uma luz vermelha de alerta acendeu na minha cabeça quando James começou a roçar lentamente seu nariz no meu ouvido, rosto, pescoço...

Apesar do arrepio que ele provocou, controlei-me e detectei o que estava pra acontecer: um beijo no colega gostoso da residência e isso não poderiam acontecer sob hipótese nenhuma... Afastei-me de James rapidamente e lhe disse seriamente:

- Desculpe-me James, não estou me sentindo bem...

- Eu te acompanho Bella. James falou maliciosamente achando que estava fazendo charme...

- Não quero ninguém atrás de mim, com licença... Disse energicamente enquanto ela me olhava com certa surpresa e deixei-o no meio da pista de dança e encontrando Alice veio me dizer:

- Hum Belinha, como você é má amiga! Alice ria e dava uma piscadinha e completou: - Quem olhava pra vocês dois viam o clima de sedução e de repente você corta e o abandona assim você traumatiza o coitado... Ria com o comentário da Alice e expliquei:

- Lembra do que disse pra você? Apesar de ele ser gostoso, nada além de amizade Ali...

- Embora ache isso uma bobagem, eu respeito seus princípios... James pode ser gostoso, mas ele não é o teu tipo amiga, não combinam... Ela falava compenetrada como uma consultora sentimental;

- Obrigada Alice... Eu vou pra casa, estou esgotada, preciso descansar porque amanhã começa o nosso trabalho a todo vapor...

- Que pena que você já está indo, queria tanto que conhecesse meu irmão... Alice deixou transparecer uma frustração...

- Tem certeza que ele veio? Eu acho que você me apresentou a todos desta festa... Satirizei rindo das ações daquela baixinha ao longo da festa...

- As minhas amigas são sempre antenadas com todos, só quis-te por a par da situação... Ela se fez de indignada com as mãos na cintura, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o riso no canto de sua boca...

- Desculpa amiga, você sendo diplomata e me deixando informada das pessoas daqui e eu sendo insensível e sarcástica... Falei dando um sorriso amarelo;

Foi quando Dr. Jasper nos interrompeu e chamou Alice pra dançar... Ela abriu um sorriso enorme digno de comercial de pasta de dente e aceitou. Abracei e disse baixinho no seu ouvido:

- Instigue e pare, você vai deixá-lo louco... E sai dando uma piscadinha pra Alice que me retribuía com um sorriso malicioso entendendo minhas palavras...

Direcionei e pedi um taxi pro recepcionista e caminhei pra calçada... Abri minha bolsa verificando o horário e lembrei por um instante que fazia exatamente 24 horas que havia conhecido aquele estranho gostosão e fiquei arrepiada só de pensar nas nossas loucuras na cama... _Aff... Tenho que tirar isto da minha cabeça porque não o verei mais_, pensava comigo mesma enquanto olhava pelo meu espelho conferindo a minha maquiagem...

De repente o vento me trouxe um perfume que há exatos 24 horas haviam me inebriado, suspirei e já imaginando a peça que minha mente estava pregando... Só podia ser!

Ouvi uns passos atrás de mim e pelo reflexo do espelho vi o stranger gostosão... Aí minha mente pirou: _Não pode ser... Quais são as possibilidades de estarmos numa cidade com setecentos mil habitantes e nos encontrarmos assim? Só pode ser uma ilusão óptica devido ao meu pensamento anterior, não é real..._ Piscava várias vezes tentando dissipar a imagem perfeita daquele deus grego gostoso. Ele deu mais um passo e com um sorriso estampado no rosto falou:

- Hei stranger... Fechei o espelho e virei em sua direção e tudo passava com se estivesse em _câmera lenta..._ E ele completou: - Achei que estava vendo uma miragem, mas acho que você é lindamente real, você está simplesmente perfeita...

O desconhecido gostosão beijou no rosto quase alcançando meus lábios, fiquei totalmente sem ação; suspirei e relembrei tantas vezes a nossa última noite e agora que ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim e eu só conseguia pensar naquela boca, naquelas mãos... Fiquei sem jeito, porém mesmo assim consegui responder:

- E Você não está nada mal neste smoking, meu caro stranger...

E de repente aquela luz vermelha de alerta começou a piscar e do estado de torpor passei pra um estado de impaciência e comecei a perguntá-lo:

- O que faz aqui? Trabalha aqui? Fiquei preocupada com este fato, porém o gostosão sorriu carregando muita luxúria e desejo, e pronto... Já não consegui raciocinar direito mais e ele com aquela voz rouca e extremamente sexy me respondeu:

- Pra que informações desnecessárias, o importante é que cruzamos hoje... O jeito que ele falou fez tremer meu coração e senti um calor subir, concentrando em meu rosto...

- Esperando alguém? O gostosão me questionou e respirando calmamente e tentando mostrar calma respondi:

- Não... Estou esperando o táxi... E nos fitamos intensamente, estava hipnotizada por aqueles orbes brilhantes e penetrantes... Então me disse propondo:

- Deixa que te dou uma carona então, podíamos tomar alguma coisa, se você quiser é claro... Nisso senti o toque de suas mãos firmes e macias, no meu rosto, pescoço enquanto a outra ia pra minha cintura tornando nossa distância quase inexistente e ainda o stranger assoprou no meu ouvido:

- Lembra daquela frase que te disse ontem: A prática leva a perfeição, então acho que poderíamos treinar um pouco mais, tem coisas que não deu tempo de mostrar... A ponta de sua língua traçou o lóbulo da minha orelha e mordeu-a, isso foi carregado de tanta sensualidade que gemi...

Meu corpo inteiro clamava querendo o stranger gostosão, minha cabeça alertava pro perigo de me envolver e meu coração estava batendo freneticamente, por conta desejo e tesão que sentia... Nossos lábios estavam entreabertos e ansiosos por se encontrarem e no momento que ia acontecer eu me afastei quebrando o nosso quase beijo...

A expressão do stranger era de decepção e eu o encarei por alguns segundos seriamente, minha mente travava uma batalha ferrenha com o meu corpo: ceder e sair novamente com o estranho gostosão _versus_ dar um fora no desconhecido, afinal você não sai com uma pessoa duas vezes...

Mas o meu corpo estremeceu e o meu coração começou a bombear cada vez mais sangue por ele, fazendo tomar a decisão pela emoção do prazer luxurioso... Segurei-o pelo colarinho de seu smoking firmemente falando:

- É bom ter coisas novas pra me mostrar, porque não suporto propaganda enganosa stranger...

Acabei de falar e ele veio pra selar nossos lábios, mas eu o detive com minhas mãos no peito lhe dizendo:

- Aqui não, na tua casa... Ele nada pronunciou simplesmente sorriu de lado e me tomou pela mão, puxando-me em direção do estacionamento;

- Vamos mais devagar, correr com estes saltos não é fácil, se eu cair com certeza terei um fratura exposta... Falei rindo, fui tomada de uma alegria inexplicável afinal ela também estava com pressa e urgência do gostosão sobre seu corpo...

- Agora você não correr perigo... Sem esperar ele me pegou no colo, meu corpo estremeceu e senti arrepios pelo nosso contato físico... Enquanto ele me colocava sentada no banco do passageiro, nos encarávamos sem parar, nada precisava ser dito por que o desejo estava tão explícito que exalava pelos nossos poros...

O silêncio dominava no carro, até que o meu celular tocou e fui conferir a mensagem, era de Alice que dizia_: _

"_Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! A dança foi perfeita! E fiquei sabendo que você saiu nos braços de um homem... Quero saber de tudo! Beijinhos Alice..."_

Ri da mensagem, porém fiquei apreensiva, como será que Alice ficou sabendo? Ai meu Deus quem me viu? Não queria que as pessoas tivessem uma impressão errada de mim logo no primeiro dia, apesar de que não sou santa e gosto de me divertir, porém discrição é uma das minhas qualidades que prezo muito... Aff... Só que me falta agora ser alvo de fofoca... Minha mente já trabalhava incansavelmente com estas questões até que o meu desconhecido falou:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece estar apreensiva por estar aqui comigo... Olhei em seus olhos e encontrei um sorriso no canto daquela boca perfeita que me fez suspirar, e tentando me concentrar abaixei minha vista e num estímulo natural como se conversasse com um amigo de longa data disse verdadeiramente:

-É que fico meio perdida quando não sigo minhas normas da minha boa vivência... E olhei enviesado pro meu desconhecido com meu rosto dando sinais de vergonha, afinal não precisava ter explicado nada, ele me deixava confusa não tinha que ficar me abrindo pra desconhecidos...

- Sei... Tem haver com o que você me falou ontem? Ele perguntou demonstrando interessado, mas antes de responder dei corda nesta conversa questionando:

- O que falei ontem? Sorri já sabendo o que ele falaria...

- Que você não sai com a mesma pessoa duas vezes... Ele disse divertidamente e rimos;

- É uma delas... Respondi pensativa

- Então qual seria a outra regra que você não cumpriu? Ele me fitou profundamente questionando e já totalmente desarmada em relação ao meu desconhecido disse:

- A de ficar conversando sobre aspectos pessoais com estranhos gostosões... Sorri incitando a minha excitação por aquele deus grego, não tendo intenção de esconder a satisfação de estar ali, e num átimo ele agarrou-me puxando pro seu colo começando um beijo ávido, onde nossas mãos nervosas procuravam cada parte de nossos corpos e quando paramos pra respirar, ele falou:

- Não precisamos falar então... E voltamos a nos beijar vorazmente e quando senti seu membro duro como uma rocha; não agüentei e peguei-o sobre a calça fazendo meu desconhecido gostosão gemer.

- Temos um problema aqui? Perguntei baixinho ao pé do seu ouvido e com a voz carregada de tesão ele respondeu:

- Isto não é problema minha stranger, é solução...

- Que tal nós entrarmos então? Gosto de espaço e conforto pra resolver certos tipos de problemas... Sorria maliciosamente enquanto mordiscava seus lábios;

Adentramos na sua casa, nossas bocas, línguas e mãos não paravam e estavam sedentas por mais, aquele homem me deixava totalmente fora de mim... De repente suas mãos tateavam minhas coxas deixando um rastro de fogo chegando tocar na minha calcinha que estava ensopada tamanha minha excitação, me fazendo arfar e gemer arqueando minhas costas pra trás... Ele agarrou meu bumbum com força e subi em sua cintura, e subimos ao seu quarto, nos despimos deixando um rastro de roupas atrás...

*Música*.com/watch?v=-Pciyt8wMVc

*Letra*TILL WE AIN'T STRANGERS ANYMORE (TRADUÇÃO) de Bon Jovi no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

Pode ser difícil sermos amantes  
Mas é mais difícil sermos amigos;  
Querida, levante os lençóis!  
Está na hora de me deixar entrar,  
Talvez acender algumas velas;  
Eu irei trancar a porta;  
Se você falasse comigo  
Até que não sejamos mais estranhos.

Coloque a cabeça em meu travesseiro,  
Eu sentarei ao seu lado na cama;  
Você não acha que está na hora  
De dizermos algumas coisas que não foram ditas?  
Nunca é tarde para voltar àquele lugar,  
De volta para o caminho que nós estávamos;  
Por que você não olha para mim  
Até que não sejamos mais estranhos?

Ás vezes é difícil de me amar,  
Ás vezes é difícil de te amar também,  
Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar  
Que o amor pode nos salvar;  
Seria tão fácil viver sem os problemas  
Me abrace, querida  
Até que não sejamos mais estranhos.

É difícil encontrar o perdão  
Quando apagamos as luzes;  
É difícil dizer o quanto se está arrependido  
Quando não diferenciamos o certo do errado;  
Seria tão fácil passar a vida inteira se divertindo;  
Então vamos resolver isso,  
Não há razão para mentirmos.

Me diga quem você vê quando você olha em meus olhos;  
Vamos unir os nossos corações novamente,  
E os pedaços estarão espalhados pelo chão.  
Faça amor comigo, querida  
Até que não sejamos mais estranhos,  
Nós não somos mais estranhos

E na minha mente só tinha uma idéia que me agradava: Entregar-me inteiramente ao meu stranger gostosão até não sermos mais desconhecidos...

Rendemo-nos loucamente, nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, ele realmente era meu número... Até parecia que conhecíamos a longa data, onde ele tocava e como era tocado, despertava todo o desejo e luxúria que tinha dentro de mim, nunca havia tido alguém na cama tão perfeitamente gostoso que me proporcionava tanto prazer...

E nessa dança erótica que nossos corpos realizavam sob a música de nossos gemidos e sussurros, chegamos ao clímax e como que viciados e obsessivos pelo prazer e êxtase que nós criávamos, nos entregamos a nossa loucura por mais três vezes caindo num profundo cansaço físico...

Acordei suspirando com o meu corpo ainda cansado e quando visualizei o meu desconhecido gostoso dormindo profundamente, sorri com a expressão de sua face, parecia um anjo com um sorriso nos lábios... Passei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, fazendo um leve cafuné, fui deslizando meus dedos pelo seu rosto e quando cheguei próximo da sua boca contornando-a e inconscientemente ele entreabriu, e não agüentei e beijei-lhe suavemente quase nem encostando minha boca, senti seu hálito quente e meus músculos doloridos por duas noites seguidas pelo sexo quente, já começaram a dar alguns espasmos e fiquei torcendo que o meu estranho gostosão acordasse, eu ainda não estava satisfeita daquele deus grego do Olímpo, e pela primeira vez quis saber seu nome...

Apesar de exausta, não conseguia relaxar então fui ao banheiro, e tomei um banho morno e lavei meus cabelos com seu xampu amadeirado, aquele cheiro era inebriante... Saí da ducha e com os passos lentos parei frente a pia e começando a secar, fiquei observando meu reflexo no espelho...

Minha razão começou a voltar: todos os objetivos da minha vida e os alvos que almejo alcançar foi ressurgindo na minha mente, não poderiam deixar nada e ninguém me tirar do foco...

*LETRA E MÚSICA* YouTube - KALIMBA - No Me Quiero Enamorar (Video Oficial) del album AEROSOUL

.com/watch?v=6j00kky4Ue0

Eu não queria te querer, e não o pude evitar.  
Acreditei poder me defender,  
Mas a meu coração não o pode atar.

Eu não sei meu amor o que faço te procurando,  
Se te ganho, perco a liberdade,  
E eu, não sei meu amor que faço te beijando,  
Se eu não quero me apaixonar.

Guarda no silencio meus beijos,  
Se despeça sem dar voltas,  
Porque ao te beijar me perco  
Mas ao meu coração quem pode explicar?

Eu não sei meu amor o que faço te procurando,  
Se te ganho, perco a liberdade,  
E eu, não sei meu amor que faço te beijando,  
Se eu não quero me apaixonar.

Eu não sei meu amor o que faço te procurando,  
Se te ganho, perco a liberdade,  
E eu, não sei meu amor que faço te beijando,  
Se eu não quero me apaixonar.

O que estava fazendo ali como uma idiota fraca apaixonada? Tudo era um jogo de sedução e prazer: a primeira partida, na noite passada, tudo tinha saído dentro das minhas normas, mas na segunda partida, esta noite, deixe-me levar pela lábia do meu desconhecido gostosão, isso não poderia ter acontecido, não posso deixar minhas emoções sobrepujar a minha razão...

Voltei ao quarto, vesti-me evitando olhar pro corpo que estava estirado sobre a cama, mas infelizmente meu autocontrole foi vencido e pousei meus olhos, que por algum motivo que fingi desconhecer estavam ardendo, como se tivesse ciscos dentro deles, e ali fiquei admirando por mais alguns minutos sua beleza, que remetia em minha mente as loucuras sexuais ardentes; e sua expressão que me trazia paz e calma...

Beijei minha mão e levei este beijo aos seus lábios, despedindo-me, sabendo que não nos veríamos mais, afinal de contas, isso poderia resultar em envolvimentos sentimentais tornando um empecilho pra meu futuro...

Respirei fundo e fotografei mentalmente aquela imagem e resolvi deixar um bilhete de despedida... Fui até uma bancada que tinha ao lado de uma cômoda, mas não achei nada de papel ou caneta; só reparei num porta-retrato onde tinha uma foto antiga de duas crianças: um menino e uma menina, provavelmente era ele e sua irmã, ela parecia tão familiar... Como não achei nada ali por cima, resolvi deixar uma mensagem no enorme espelho de seu banheiro e em letras garrafais escrevi:

_MEU STRANGER_

_FOI FANTÁSTICO TE CONHECER... ADEUS GOSTOSÃO..._

_BEIJO DA SUA STRANGER... _

_PS: OBRIGADA PELAS DUAS MELHORES NOITES DA MINHA VIDA..._

Encostei-me ao batente da porta e olhei por mais uma vez pro meu stranger e sem perceber já estava deitada de lado na cama admirando e dei um selinho sussurrando um _Adeus _ entre seus lábios, um amargo beijo de despedida naquela doce boca...

Sai dali rapidamente, cheguei à sala e liguei pro Taxi 24 horas solicitando um carro com urgência, na hora de dar o endereço pro taxista tive que sair lá fora e ver o número pregado na parede...

Adentrei novamente naquele cômodo que estava na penumbra, onde somente uma luminária no canto da sala emitia a luz fraca e opaca, fiz o mínimo de barulho pro meu gostosão não acordar, era 4:00 horas da madrugada, logo teria que estar no hospital...

Olhei em volta e uma sensação de nostalgia precoce me perturbou com lembranças do sexo selvagem que tínhamos feito no meio daquela sala na noite anterior... Só fui desperta quando o farol do taxi iluminou a sala... Abri a porta e sem olhar pra trás tranquei-a por fora colocando a chave debaixo do capacho...

O taxi já caminhava em direção a minha casa, e sem perceber meus olhos que até então ardiam, agora deixavam escapar lágrimas grossas que cortavam meu rosto... O motorista calvo e com a sua pele enrugada pela idade avançada, olhava pra mim com uma cara de dó e sensibilizado perguntou:

- Moça, está sentindo alguma coisa? Posso ajudar em algo?

As minhas lágrimas aumentaram frente à preocupação do motorista, porém nada disse então ele continuou:

- Terminou com o namorado? Ele te traiu? Vendo que se não dissesse nada, a matraca do motorista velhinho não pararia falei:

- Não se pode terminar o que nunca começou... Dei um sorriso fraco e limpando as lágrimas continuei: - Como o poeta diz: "Que não seja imortal posto que é chama, mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."

Agradeci pelo fato do motorista não falar mais nada até o nosso destino... Talvez ainda estivesse pensando na frase de Vinícius de Moraes... Eu só precisava deitar e descansar por umas pouquinhas horas e amanhã toda essa sensação de perda passaria, nunca mais veria o stranger, uma nova etapa da minha vida começaria e eu agarraria todas as oportunidades profissionais que passassem diante de mim, além que a minha liberdade continuaria intacta...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Stranger não mais...**

**POV EDWARD**

Olhava pro meu reflexo que se perdia no meio daquelas palavras que minha stranger havia escrito... Cheguei próximo do espelho e toquei no batom que tinha uma cor suave, um róseo avermelhado, que marcara o espelho, levei até minhas narinas inalando o perfume de seus lábios e fechei os olhos levando o meu dedo a minha boca, fazendo recordar de seus beijos quentes e urgentes, assustadoramente sexy...

Retornei a abrir meus olhos, lendo mais uma vez aquela mensagem:

_MEU STRANGER_

_FOI FANTÁSTICO TE CONHECER... ADEUS GOSTOSÃO..._

_BEIJO DA SUA STRANGER... _

_PS: OBRIGADA PELAS DUAS MELHORES NOITES DA MINHA VIDA..._

Enquanto analisei aquelas palavras sentia uma mistura de emoções: felicidade por ela me chamar de "MEU STRANGER", por ter gostado de conhecer-me e por saber que compartilhávamos da mesma sensação, afinal estas duas noites foram mais que maravilhosas, acho que realmente tinha encontrado a pessoa certa pra mim... Sabe aquela história _de alma gêmea_? Sentia que isso estava acontecendo comigo...

Em contrapartida senti uma profunda tristeza... Por que ADEUS? Ela estaria disposta a nunca mais me ver... E ontem ela não me deixou beijá-la na saída da festa; percebi uma preocupação se alguém nos visse, do que ela teria medo? Será que ela é comprometida?

Não conseguia me desvencilhar dos pensamentos com a minha bela stranger, e assim tomei meu banho, me aprontei rapidamente e segui pro hospital, hoje seria um dia pesado, estaria de plantão e sairia somente na manhã do dia seguinte; além disso, estava apreensivo, ansioso com o inevitável encontro com a minha stranger, porque temos contato direto com os internos, eles fazem os pré e pós-cirúrgicos de nossos pacientes e com o tempo auxiliarão nas cirurgias... Como será que ela reagiria quando descobrisse que não seríamos mais estranhos?

Passei na Starbucks e pedi um café duplo com muito açúcar para aplacar um pouco do cansaço, afinal foram duas noites seguidas de muito sexo e pouco sono... Não me incomodaria se todas as minhas noites fossem assim desde que seja com a minha bela estranha Jéssica ou Isabella... Minha mente divagava encostado no balcão da cafeteria esperando a minha bebida revigorante, quando fui desperto com alguém dizendo aborrecida:

- Droga...

Olhei pro final do balcão e não dava pra ver direito devido à grande fila de pessoas que estavam esperando seus cafés, mas poderia quase afirmar que era a voz da minha stranger, não poderia ser, será? Devo estar enlouquecendo, nunca uma mulher me deixou tão fissurado e aflito por querer estar junto, tocá-la, ver aqueles lindos olhos achocolatados e aquele sorriso deslumbrante...

Quando pensei em verificar se minha hipótese estava certa, meu Pager começou tocar, era meu paciente que tinha operado ontem, estava tendo uma crise de pressão arterial, nem pensei e sai dali pegando meu café correndo pro hospital...

Mal pisei no vestiário pra me vestir e tinha uma visita encostada em meu armário como uma cara nada satisfeita... Ri e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha disse:

- Bom dia minha irmã mais linda do mundo!

- Não tente massagear meu ego Edward, eu sou sua única irmã... Alice falava seriamente e continuou: - Onde você foi parar ontem à noite? Falei pra minha amiga que iria te apresentar e você sumiu... Ela acabou indo embora, eu sei que você vai conhecê-la hoje, mas eu queria que fosse fora do nosso ambiente de trabalho, ela é meio sistemática, não gosta de misturar prazer com trabalho, mas tive uma intuição tão forte sobre vocês dois e...

Alice falava sem parar, se ela imaginasse o quanto nós nos conhecemos, eu poderia descrever cada centímetro daquele corpo escultural e como ele reagia a cada toque de minhas mãos... Não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso que brotava do meu rosto e Alice tocou meu ombro chamando-me:

- Edward, onde você está irmão? Na lua? Alice me questionava e completou: - Pelo jeito que sorri parece que você teve uma boa noite...

- Boa não Alice, perfeita... Falei dando uma piscadinha;

- Como é o nome dela? Eu conheço? Ela é bonita? Ela trabalha aqui no hospital? Alice falava sem parar, eu a interrompi dizendo:

- Calma Ali, quem sabe você não descobre hoje... E neste instante o meu Page tocou e dei mais um beijo em Alice e saí correndo...

Enquanto seguia pra UTI não deixei de pensar no que Alice tinha me dito e sem querer descobri mais um fator importante da minha stranger, então não gostava de sair com colegas de trabalho... _Droga e agora o que faria?_

**POV BELLA**

Não consegui dormir direito, e quando consegui pregar os olhos tive um pesadelo horrível onde eu corria num corredor escuro fugindo de alguém, não dava pra ver quem era mais, a sensação de medo era enorme... Eu tentava abrir várias portas e não conseguia, eu gritava e pedia socorro, era desesperador até que alguém me chamava pelo nome chacoalhando meus ombros...

- Bella, Bellita, Chiquita... Abri meus olhos e dei um pulo na cama, assustada, meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e então percebi que Rosalita estava com uma expressão de preocupação, abraçou-me acalentando e continuou: - Tudo bem Chiquita foi só um sonho ruim...

- Obrigada Rosa... E apertei meus braços em torno dela tentando regularizar a minha respiração e meu batimento cardíaco.

- Levanta e toma um banho que vou preparar seu desjejum... Rosalita falou saindo do quarto e constatei que o dia tinha amanhecido, tentei me animar afinal de contas o meu sonho iria começar efetivamente hoje, mas meu coração parecia falhar quando me lembrei do melhor sexo da minha vida, que teve início e término tão repentinamente, apenas duas noites, agora nunca mais... _Stranger não mais!_ _Melhor assim, imagina se você se apaixona, um desastre total_... Era o meu pensamento gritando na minha cabeça, tentando convencer a mim mesmo...

Tomei meu banho e me arrumei rapidamente e separei uma frasqueira com alguns itens pessoais e de higiene, pra deixar no armário do hospital; fui pra cozinha e Rosalita já tinha feito panquecas pro nosso café da manhã e ela percebendo a minha aproximação disse sorrindo:

- Você foi ao mercado ontem e comprou tanta coisa, mas esqueceu o principal: Café.

- Nossa não acredito, não costumo esquecer os meus itens de sobrevivência, e café é um dos principais... Tentei falar divertidamente, mas soou tão falso como uma nota de três dólares...

- Sei... Rosalita olhava pra mim, inspecionando como um radar anti-bomba a procura de um explosível pronto a ser detonado, e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto eu comia a panqueca com suco de laranja ela completou: - Você vai me contar agora ou vai fazer eu te esperar chegar do hospital a noite, eu preciso ir embora Bellita, Billy está ansioso com a minha volta, então desembucha logo...

- Quem disse que tenho algo a revelar? Esta tua mania de ler as pessoas está ficando cada vez mais irritante... Falei tentando desviar desta conversa...

- Olha Chiquita, não sou tua mãe, mas te conheço tanto que só pelo barulho que você fez quando chegou da festa, eu sabia que alguma coisa não está legal... Sempre que você chega feliz, fica cantarolando e sempre vem pra cozinha fazer uma boquinha, mas ontem você mal fazia barulho pra andar, parecia estar derrotada e desanimada... Eu encarava-a perplexa e ela com um sorriso acalentador nos lábios prosseguiu: - Bellita sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, e eu te quero tão bem, quanto uma mãe quer bem uma filha, me deixe ajudar... Por favor...

Suspirei profundamente, olhando pra minhas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa e depois de alguns segundos, voltei a olhar pra Rosalita e minha voz saiu num tom derrotado:

- É que fiz algo que não deveria Rosa... Ela fez uma expressão suave e compreensiva me fazendo prosseguir: - Lembra daquele stranger que te falei da noite retrasada no bar? Então o encontrei novamente na hora que estava indo embora da festa, e não sei o que deu na minha cabeça, fiquei com a minha mente nublada e aqueles orbes me hipnotizaram... Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, você sabe que tenho uma regra de nunca sair com uma pessoa duas vezes seguida, mas eu acabei indo novamente pra casa dele, e passamos momentos incríveis, nunca tinha tido um homem assim na cama: apesar de sexy e selvagem, ele transparecia todo um carinho comigo, me fez sentir especial... Terminei de falar com minha voz falhando e perdendo meu olhar na panqueca despedaçada que estava no meu prato;

- Oh, querida... Rosalita me abraçou e continuou dizendo: - Está incomodando tanto assim? Ela perguntava e eu somente balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente, não queria correr o risco de minha voz falhar novamente...

- Então tenho que te dar os parabéns Chiquita, porque você está apaixonada... Eu nunca a vi deste jeito, este rapaz deve ser especial mesmo, como ele se chama? Ela falava animada com se eu estivesse descoberto a América...

Quando a palavra APAIXONADA foi mencionada, começou a martelar na minha mente, isto estava riscada de meus planos; a minha vida nunca foi fácil, sempre tive que batalhar muito pra ter tudo e chegar aonde quis e a única vez que permiti apaixonar-se foi somente dor, sofrimento e humilhação... Enquanto pensava na minha desastrosa experiência uma fúria passou pelo meu corpo, como se tivesse levado um choque de uma grande descarga elétrica, levantei me desvencilhando dos braços de Rosalita e disse nervosamente e séria:

- Apaixonada? Nunca mais repita uma tolice destas Rosalita, na minha vida não existe tempo pra estas bobagens de paixão e amor... Vou te contar uma coisa que talvez mude a sua vida pra sempre: Papai Noel não existe e contos de fadas muito menos, a vida é dura e eu a encaro a realidade, eu nunca vou me prender a ninguém porque o amor só faz a pessoa sofrer... Ele foi uma ótima transa e nunca mais o verei, e nem tenho intenção, tanto que nem sei o nome do sujeito... Eu desembestei a falar sarcasticamente enquanto Rosalita olhava pra mim com uma expressão de pena;

- Eu sinto muito que você pense assim, mas... Rosalita dizia com um ar triste e de compaixão quando a interrompi...

- Não sinta Rosa, porque eu não sinto nada... Falei séria e com convicção e terminei dizendo: - Deixa-me ir que não quero chegar atrasada novamente...

Despedimo-nos com a promessa de que iria nos ver na festa da colônia latina que seria daqui uns 10 dias e segui pra Cafeteria mais próxima, eu precisava de um café duplo sem açúcar pra rebater esta mortiça, este desânimo e drama só poderiam ser frutos de uma TPM brava... Foi com estes pensamentos que esperava meu café no balcão, que por sinal estava abarrotado de gente esperando a bebida mágica de todas as manhãs, e a atendente trouxe meu pedido e antes dela trazer meu troco dei um gole e com uma careta disse pra mocinha:

- Se eu tivesse diabetes estaria em coma de tanto açúcar que tem este café... Eu pedi um duplo sem açúcar... Disse irônica e a atendente sem graça desculpou-se falando:

- Desculpe senhorita, confundi os pedidos, este aqui é do rapaz da outra ponta do balcão... Eu sorri por educação e dei uma olhada nas pessoas que acumulavam em toda extensão do balcão e de relance vi um cabelo acobreado, será que era o meu stranger? Rapidamente voltei o olhar pra frente e pensava comigo mesma: você está ficando louca, está enxergando coisas que não existem, e eu tenho que parar com esta história de MEU stranger porque ele não é nada meu... E neste instante fui chamada a realidade com a atendente trazendo meu café e quando ia sair dali, não percebi que minha bolsa estava com o zíper aberto caindo várias coisas no chão e na ânsia de tentar evitar a queda, derrubei o café no balcão respingando na minha blusa...

- Droga!... Reclamei, querendo mesmo falar vários impropérios, mas respirei fundo e juntei tudo, comprei outro café e saí dali tentando limpar minha blusa com um guardanapo...

Cheguei ao hospital e Alice já estava no vestiário, e com um sorriso estampado no rosto me recepcionou com um abraço dizendo:

- Bom dia Bella! Deixei separado o armário ao lado do meu... Alice dizia toda feliz, até parecia uma pré-adolescente no primeiro dia de aula, ela estava tão feliz que me contagiou fazendo relaxar, mas quando menos esperava, voltava a pensar no meu stranger...

Alice falava sem parar, até que ela percebeu que estava um pouco dispersa e limpando a garganta pra chamar minha atenção e voltei meu olhar pra ela...

- Eu acho que a noite foi boa porque você não está prestando atenção no que eu falava, além de estar com esta cara de paisagem... Ela dizia divertidamente e continuou: - e fiquei sabendo pelo Joe, o porteiro, quando fui te procurar na saída, que você saiu no colo de um homem, que ele disse não ter conseguido reconhecer por estar de costas pra ele, então pode começar a me contar... Quero saber tudinho...

- Mas será que era alguém que trabalha aqui? Perguntei preocupada e Alice respondeu rapidamente:

- Como vou saber Bella... Não desvia o assunto não, pode falar... Ela mostrava uma ansiedade fora do normal...

- Foi um homem muito interessante que passou pela minha vida... Olhei pra Alice e via o brilho da curiosidade no seu semblante e com um sorriso me incentivou a continuar: - eu o conheci na noite retrasada naquele bar que fica na esquina do hospital, ficamos juntos e ontem quando estava esperando o táxi, ele apareceu do nada, e não consegui resistir e acabamos ficando juntos novamente...

- Ele é bonito? Como ele se chama? Ele tem a pegada forte? Vocês combinaram de sair novamente? Alice perguntava tudo de uma só vez;

- Calma Alice, respira... Forcei um sorriso e continuei: - Ele é lindo, não sei como ele se chama, e foi o melhor sexo da minha vida e nunca mais nos veremos... Abaixei minha cabeça sentindo o peso que estas últimas palavras causaram no meu peito...

- Mas como você não sabe o nome dele? E por que não o verá mais? Alice me questionava com uma expressão de confusão...

- Foi um jogo que fiz e ele aceitou, ficando nos chamando de stranger, e além do mais, não costumo sair com uma pessoa duas vezes, pra não criar vínculo sentimental... Eu recaí ontem, mas isso eu te garanto que não irá acontecer mais...

- Não consigo te entender Bella, mas tudo bem, eu respeito estas tuas idéias malucas e tiranas... Alice falou tranquilamente sorrindo;

- Mas e você como foi dançar com Jasper? Perguntei dando graças aos Céus por mudar de assunto...

**POV ALICE**

*Flashback ON - *

Nem acreditei quando o vi na minha frente me chamando pra dançar, ele parecia envergonhado, mas olhei em seus orbes e vi o azul de seus olhos brilhando intensamente...

Quando você me chamou pra se despedir de mim e disse: - Instigue e pare, você vai deixá-lo louco... Uma felicidade imensa se apoderou de mim, pensando somente em seduzi-lo em doses homeopáticas...

*Música* YouTube - The Carpenters - Close to you .com/watch?v=QUDshT19j8Q

_Por que os pássaros aparecem de repente  
Toda vez que você está perto?  
Assim como eu, eles querem estar  
Perto de você_

Por que as estrelas caem do céu  
Toda vez que você passa?  
Assim como eu, elas querem estar  
Perto de você

No dia que você nasceu  
Os anjos se juntaram e decidiram  
Tornar um sonho em realidade  
Então eles borrifaram pó da lua no seu cabelo de ouro  
E o brilho das estrelas nos seus olhos azuis

É por isso que todas as garotas na cidade  
Seguem você por todos os lados  
Assim como eu, elas querem estar  
Perto de você

Assim como eu, elas querem estar  
Perto de você

_(Tradução Vagalume)_

Começamos a dançar e ele colocou uma de suas mãos na minha cintura e a outra pegou a minha mão apoiando no seu peito e falou baixinho no meu ouvido:

- Você está linda...

- Obrigada, e você não está nada mal... Respondi rindo tentando disfarçar a ansiedade que ele causava quando estava próximo de mim...

Um silêncio confortável pairava entre nós... Eu sentia falta de seus olhos sobre mim, nem que fosse como irmãos, da sua voz doce, de seus conselhos e de sua preocupação, parecia que éramos novamente dois adolescentes de anos atrás... Nossos olhares começaram tímidos, eu me perdia naqueles orbes perfeitamente azuis era como se mergulhasse profundamente em águas quentes, aconchegante... E com o decorrer da música, eles foram ficando cada vez mais hipnotizantes e com uma força hercúlea consegui dizer:

- Quanto tempo nós não dançávamos hein? Tentei soar divertida...

- Muito tempo em que nós nem conversamos a sós... Jasper dizia com um leve sorriso nos lábios, deixando demonstrar a satisfação de estar ali comigo...

- Nossas vidas tomaram direcionamentos diferentes, foi isso... Falei tentando disfarçar a lembrança ruim que se formou na minha mente, sendo interrompida por Jasper:

- Senti tanta saudade de você e desde a sua formatura... Eu queria poder falar a sós com você... Ele falava de uma maneira sedutora que eu fiquei arrepiada, nunca ele tinha se referido ou conversado comigo daquela forma...

Eu coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios, impedindo que ele continuasse a falar e sorri maliciosamente, senti sua mão deslizar nas minhas costas e apertar minhas costas colando mais nossos corpos... Ele pegou minha mão que estava sobre seu rosto e começou a beijá-la suavemente sem desviar seu olhar sobre mim, e seus beijos foram subindo pelo braço e quando chegou ao ombro, meu coração pareciam ter falhado, meus batimentos ficaram descompassados... Quando senti sua respiração no meu pescoço, enquanto seus lábios eram encostados na minha pele provocando arrepios hediondos, eu respirei fundo e retornei a razão lembrando-se do conselho que Bella tinha me dado: _Instigue e pare_...

Então aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- Tão perto... E neste instante passei a pontinha da língua na sua orelha, mordiscando-a fazendo soltar um gemido abafado e depois continuei: - Mas tão longe...

Afastei-me dele e sua expressão de incompreensão e desapontamento deixou-me feliz, sabia que de alguma forma tinha mexido com ele e antes que ele pudesse falar algo concluí:

- Desculpe, tem alguém me esperando, obrigada pela dança foi formidável... Dei um beijo no seu rosto próximo de sua boca... E saí dali deixando-o no meio da pista de dança, na verdade queria agarrá-lo e beijar aquela boca perfeita, mas e se depois ele viesse com aquele papo de irmã e amiga... Acho que não suportaria, mas quem sabe com ajuda de Bella, eu não consigo conquistar o meu grande amor...

Flashback OFF...

Foi então que fui pra recepção ver se você já havia saído e o Joe falou que você tinha saído dali nos braços de um homem... Mandei uma mensagem pra você e fui pra casa, afinal de contas, se Jasper me visse ali sozinha perceberia minha mentira no ato...

**POV Bella**

- Formidável... Sério que você disse isso? Falei segurando um sorriso e Alice confirmou balançando a cabeça esperando o que diria, e depois de alguns segundos de suspense disse:

- Como você foi má!!!!! Adorei!!!!!!! E gargalhávamos, enquanto Alice pulava igual à pipoca na panela quente e completei dizendo: - Na medida certa amiga...

E ficamos nos arrumando, colocando nossos uniformes, quando apareceu o Dr. Jasper, chamando todos os internos dizendo:

- Bom dia pessoal... Hoje vamos começar a rotina do dia-a-dia e espero que vocês estejam bem dispostos e quando ouvir o Pager deixe o que estiverem fazendo e atenda o chamado entenderam? Não passaremos a visita hoje, mas a partir de amanhã quero que vocês cheguem meia hora antes pra passar visita dos pacientes pré-cirúrgicos, é obrigatória a presença de vocês... Alguma dúvida?

Pairava um silêncio e neste instante percebi uma olhada nada discreta de Jasper pra Alice que fez cara de "_não estou entendendo o porquê de me olhar assim_..." Então ele voltou a falar:

- Hoje dividiremos em duplas: Jessica e Michael ficarão a postos na emergência e enquanto não chega vítimas, podem ajudar na enfermaria; James e Isabella ficarão nos pacientes pós-cirúrgicos e Emmett e Alice ajudarão nos exames dos pacientes que farão cirurgia hoje...

Combinamos de nos reunir no refeitório e almoçarmos juntos e assim fomos para nossos afazeres. Eu estava adorando aquilo tudo, o cheiro do hospital, a correria, estar com pessoas enfermas, ser útil e salvar vidas, era a minha realização profissional...

Ficamos praticamente a manhã inteira, eram muito pacientes que tínhamos que assistir e monitorar, James estava tentando aproximar de mim, sorria e toda vez que conversava comigo tocava em mim casualmente, e eu fazia de inocente não entendendo sua intenção...

Estávamos examinando um paciente que tinha feito uma cirurgia de remoção de vesícula biliar devido à presença de inúmeros cálculos, quando de repente no Pager tocou e fomos chamados pro quarto 406, era um paciente de 10 anos chamado Noah e tinha colocado uma prótese na válvula mitral. Chegamos e as enfermeiras estavam tentando acalmá-lo porque estava tendo espasmos respiratórios, o último ecocardiograma realizado há uma hora mostrava uma pequena alteração, ele apresentava uma elevação na pressão venosa arterial e um rubor e febre no local da cirurgia...

- Chamem o médico que realizou a cirurgia dele... James falou pra uma das enfermeiras;

- O Dr. Cullen está em cirurgia e não pode sair agora... Respondeu uma das enfermeiras...

- O que fazemos agora Doutora Isabella? A pressão está subindo muito ele vai ter uma parada cardíaca... E enfermeira me questionava;

- Já aplicou no soro hidroclorotiazida e dopamina? Questionei enquanto tentava colocava minha mente pra funcionar e olhava pra James que ficou estagnado e parecia um papagaio de pirata repetindo pra as enfermeiras: - _Chamem o Dr. Cullen..._

- Ele já tomou todas as doses prescritas, não posso dar mais... A enfermeira respondeu e o pequeno paciente estava agonizando, choramingando e ela continuava a falar: - O que faço Doutora? Até o Dr. Cullen chegar aqui o paciente morreu...

Comecei a tentar ouvir seu coração e percebia que algo estava errado e junto com seus sintomas descobri que ele estava com um tamponamento cardíaco, certamente dentro de uma câmara de seu coração e disse:

- Ele está com um tamponamento cardíaco... Avise o Dr. Cullen da gravidade do caso, rápido... Falei pra enfermeira enquanto a outra gritou:

- Fibrilação cardíaca progredindo pra parada cardíaca...

- Rápido as pás... Olhei pro James e ele não tomou nenhuma atitude, então eu mesma peguei-as e mandei carregar em 200 joules e posicionei sobre seu peito descarregando o desfibrilador, esperamos e ainda estava em fibrilação, pedi pra carregar em 300 joules e descarreguei novamente e depois de uns segundos o coração voltou a bater compassadamente, e passados alguns minutos apesar do coração estar batendo normal, sabia que era questão de pouco tempo e teria outra crise desta... Respirei aliviada e uma das enfermeiras me disse:

- Bom trabalho Doutora Isabella...

*Música*.com/watch?v=5yTXNQqR-yU

- De nada adiantará se ele não voltar pra cirurgia agora pra retirar o coágulo que está dentro de seu coração... Será que o Dr. Cullen vai demorar? Perguntei preocupada e ansiosa...

- Ele está chegando... Uma das enfermeiras me informou, quando estava com meu estetoscópio no coração de Noah, ouvi uma voz estranhamente familiar fazendo sair de órbita:

- Bom dia, sou o Doutor Edward Cullen... O que está acontecendo com o paciente?

Eu fiquei congelada e no momento que resolvi erguer minha cabeça, do outro lado da cama, ele estava lá parado e mirando meus olhos... Era o meu stranger, _será que estava surtando?_ Ele deu um leve sorriso e não sei por que ele não parecia surpreso por me ver, era como se ele estivesse esperando me encontrar... Emudeci e nada respondi um mix de emoções passavam na minha mente: surpresa, felicidade, medo, tesão, raiva, impotência e incertezas... Senti meu rosto ferver e corei violentamente... _Céus o que faria agora?_

Coldplay The Scientist (O Cientista)

Vim pra lhe encontrar,  
Dizer que sinto muito,  
Você não sabe o quão amável você é

Tenho que lhe achar,  
Dizer que preciso de você,  
Dizer que a abandonei

Conte-me seus segredos  
Faça-me suas perguntas  
Oh, vamos voltar pro começo

Correndo em círculos,  
Perseguindo a cauda,  
Cabeças num separado silêncio

Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
É uma pena (nós) nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim  
Oh, me leve de volta ao começo...

Eu só estava pensando  
Em números e figuras,  
Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças

Questões da ciência,  
Ciência e progresso  
Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração

Diga-me que me ama,  
Volte e me assombre  
Oh, quando eu corro pro começo

Correndo em círculos,  
Perseguindo nossas caudas  
Voltando a ser como éramos

Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
É uma pena (nós) nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil,  
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim  
eu estou indo de volta para o começo...


	7. Chapter 7

*Música do capítulo* .com/watch?v=0Rm3GFmlLdQ

**Capítulo 7 – Foco Bella!**

Não conseguia raciocinar e nem movimentar num músculo de meu corpo, parecia uma estátua de mármore, fechei meus olhos tentando me recompor e reagir do terremoto que estava acontecendo em minha frente...

Com o meu silêncio persistente, a enfermeira tomou a frente e começou a descrever o que eu tinha feito, James resolveu dar sinal de vida e falava como se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa... Abri meus olhos, olhando pro pequeno paciente que sorriu fracamente e com um fio de voz sussurrou:

- Obrigado por me salvar, moça bonita... E o Noah pegou em minha mão e completou dizendo: - Não vá embora... Ele falava com uma cara de cachorro pidão e então olhei pra o meu stranger que se chamada Dr. Edward Cullen e estava do outro lado da cama e mantive meu autocontrole e coloquei em minha cara a expressão mais fria que alguém poderia ter e antes de dizer algo, o Dr. Edward começou a falar olhando ora pra mim e ora pro Noah:

- Vamos ter que operá-lo novamente, porque você está com um coágulo no coração, é como se uma parte de seu sangue que passava dentro de seu coração tivesse coalhado igual leite, entende? Estes pedaçinhos se juntam, como uma pequena bola de gude, fazendo uma com que o seu coração não trabalhe direito... Já chamamos sua mãe e ela somente está resolvendo problemas burocráticos e logo estará aqui...

O doutor stranger tinha um jeito todo especial com o pequeno paciente, aquilo realmente me surpreendeu, porém mesmo assim não consegui tirar a raiva de mim... Como eu fui estúpida, na primeira vez foi um encontro casual não tinha como desconfiar que ele trabalhasse aqui no hospital, afinal não conversamos assuntos pessoais, mas na segunda vez eu deveria ter tido inteligência e/ou esperteza suficiente pra perceber que se ele estava na saída da festa provavelmente algum envolvimento ele teria aqui no hospital, e o pior era chefe residente da área que tanto eu almejava... Burra, estúpida, irracional, retardada, carente idiota, maníaca sexual... Xingava-me mentalmente, quando o Dr. Edward virou pra mim e falou:

- Bom trabalho Dra Isabella, salvou a vida do nosso Noah... Sorri timidamente pelo elogio sentindo meu rosto esquentar e ele completou: - Prepare-se, porque você vai entrar na cirurgia comigo.

- Eu também posso me preparar doutor? James perguntou ansiosamente e o Dr. Edward disse:

- Preciso que você providencie pelo menos cinco bolsas de sangue pro nosso Noah e, além disso, preciso de alguém aqui pra cuidar dos pacientes pós-cirúrgicos... James fez uma cara amarrada, visivelmente aborrecido.

Queria poder deixá-lo ir ao meu lugar e ficar longe do Dr. stranger, mas eu tenho que pensar primeiramente em minha profissão e coisas pessoais tenho que enterrar, deixar de lado e no final de contas, o Noah sorria e ainda segurava minha mão e sentia o quanto ele queria que estivesse com ele naquele momento, retribui seu sorriso e então o pequeno paciente falou com uma voz fraca:

- Dra. Isabella vai me acompanhar na cirurgia?

- Vou sim Noah... E por favor, chame-me de Bella... Falei de uma forma carinhosa, fiquei emocionada com a situação desta criança, sofrendo tanto, isto tinha que ser proibido, pensava comigo mesma, sendo interrompida por uma voz desconcertante:

- Então vamos Dra. Bella? Olhei na direção do Dr. Stranger e seus olhos brilhantes parecia emanar fogo, tremi e sentir meu peito e rosto queimar... Somente assenti com a cabeça e desviei o rosto dizendo:

- Noah encontro você na sala de cirurgia... E afastei-me de sua cama saindo do quarto caminhando rapidamente pelo corredor entrando numa sala que parecia mais um almoxarifado, onde tinha inúmeras prateleiras abarrotadas de produtos médicos...

Tentava encontrar meu autocontrole, fechei meus olhos com as mãos em minha cabeça, fazia uma força mental extrema na tentativa de enterrar minha parte emocional, eu tinha que ser racional, não poderia deixar uma simples transa com um simples homem acabar com minha paz assim... Tudo bem que não foi nada simples, foi magnífica... Foco Bella, foco Bella, foco Bella, fiz disto um mantra e repetia mentalmente sem parar, até que a porta do almoxarifado abriu, e mesmo sem virar pra ver quem era o perfume de seu xampu denunciou... Era o Dr. Stranger...

Fiquei quieta e coloquei minhas mãos cruzadas sobre meu peito enquanto ouvi a porta fechar, percebendo a sua aproximação e ouvi aquela voz sexy atrás de mim tão perto de meu ouvido que sentia o ar que saía de sua boca chocando com minha pele já arrepiada:

- Hei bela Stranger...

Neste instante aquele fogo no meu peito cresceu e sentia labaredas dentro de meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma indignação correu em minhas veias e me virei descontrolada:

- Pode parar com este papo de Stranger, Dr. Edward Cullen, este jogo acabou ontem à noite e sinceramente não estou nem um pouco a fim de jogá-lo novamente, você sabia que eu seria sua interna neste hospital?... Eu estava bufando de raiva enquanto ele me olhava com um olhar divertido:

- Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy, nervosinha deste jeito? Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e por alguns segundos fiquei perdida olhando fixamente seus lábios desenhados, _que tentação_... Pensava comigo mesma, porém consegui com esforço sobre humano retomar minha linha de raciocínio e retruquei rispidamente:

- Dr. Edward o senhor é meu residente chefe e sou somente uma interna, a nossa relação será estritamente profissional entendeu? Não saio com pessoas com quem trabalho e muito menos superiores... e continuei: - Nunca o conheci antes, entendeu?

- Isso então é uma questão de feminismo Dra. Bella? Não aceita um homem que tenha uma posição superior a sua? Ele falava com um ar questionador com uma pitada de ironia;

- Eu não tenho que dar explicações sobre minha forma de pensar ou agir e nem ouse tentar me julgar ou fazer acepções sobre mim, você não me conhece, não sabe como foi minha vida... Falava explodindo nervosamente com minha voz audível e transtornada...

- Eu discordo de você quando me diz que não te conheço... Ele dizia maliciosamente e meu rosto esquentava não só pela insinuação e provocação que ele acabara de fazer, mas também porque lembrava das duas últimas noites que foram ótimas...

- Olhe Dr. Edward eu levo isto aqui muito a sério, sempre foi meu sonho chegar até aqui e agora nada e ninguém vai atrapalhar meu objetivo... Acredite sou inflexível, não mudarei de opinião, então eu lhe peço, apague estas duas últimas noites de sua cabeça porque da minha já está eliminada, é como se nunca tivesse existido...

Terminei meu discurso séria e compenetrada, encarando-o e estudando suas feições de seu rosto: do ar divertido e sacana passou para um sério e chateado... Passado alguns segundos ele sorriu de lado falando:

- Até compreendo parcialmente o que me disse, mas discordo com veemência de uma parte... Ele falava tranquilamente e somente franzi minha pestana esperando que ele pudesse terminar seu ponto de vista e completou: - Acredite minha cara doutora você não é inflexível, pude comprovar a sua flexibilidade nas duas noites passadas...

Ele deu uma leve piscadinha e um sorriso no canto de sua boca apareceu e antes que pudesse retrucar sua última fala, beijou meu rosto quase alcançando o canto de meus lábios e saiu do almoxarifado num átimo deixando - me bufando de raiva, aturdida em pensamentos... Abusado, metido, teimoso, lindo, gostoso...

Quando percebi já estava lembrando-se das nossas flexibilidades com um sorriso intrometido querendo aparecer no meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça com se pudesse expelir estas idéias com o Dr. Stranger voltando meu mantra: Foco Bella, foco Bella...

Meu Pager tocou e vi que estavam me chamando pra cirurgia do Noah e respirei fundo saindo correndo em direção a sala de cirurgia...

...

Cheguei à ante-sala e fiz minha assepsia e a paramentação necessária e adentrei na sala de operação, Noah já estava lá e conversava com uma das enfermeiras, o Dr. Stranger ainda não tinha chegado; falei um olá, Noah me viu e perguntou:

- É você Dra. Bella?

- Sim, não reconheceu meus olhos? Falei piscando e sorrindo porque a única parte de mim descoberta visível em mim era meus olhos que estavam atrás de óculos de proteção...

- Você demorou... Ele falou fazendo um biquinho e continuou: - Sabe você é muito bonita pra ser médica, e se eu sair vivo daqui você aceita namorar comigo?

Todos ali presentes rimos e perguntei divertidamente:

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

- Falta um mês pra onze anos... Ele falou sorrindo...

E quando fui responder aquela voz perturbadora ecoou na sala e só então percebi que o Dr. Stranger tinha adentrado:

- Além de bom gosto com mulheres Noah é ousado nas cantadas, você tem um bom futuro promissor garoto... Todos riram, porém fiquei meio desconcertada, e agradeci aos céus por meu rosto estar atrás desta máscara e depois de alguns segundos respondi:

- Quem sabe quando você fizer 18 anos e continuar me achando bonita não podemos conversar... Ele sorriu e disse:

- Não pense que vou esquecer Dra. Bella... Nisso o anestesista colocou uma máscara de oxigênio enquanto injetava o pré-anestésico em seu soro pedindo que ele contasse até 10 e assim perdeu os sentidos com um leve sorriso em seu rosto...

A cirurgia foi um sucesso, apesar de demorar quase quatro horas, eu somente assistia tudo com grande atenção, não perdia nenhum lance, eu estava deslumbrada de estar ali eu sentia uma realização e uma confirmação intensa de que eu tinha achado meu lugar...

Já estava descartando toda a roupa contaminada da cirurgia quando aquela voz sexy e perturbadora se dirigiu a mim:

- Gostaria que você acompanhasse o pós-operatório do Noah... O Dr. Stranger falou sério, porém seus olhos fixavam nos meus deixando-me desconcertada e sem graça...

- Não se preocupe Dr. Edward, este é o meu trabalho hoje aqui. Falei friamente desviando meu olhar para o lado;

- Não hesite de me chamar imediatamente...

- Ok. Com licença... Limitei em respondê-lo, saindo dali rapidamente fazendo uma nota mental importante de nunca ficar sozinho com o Dr. Stranger, ele era perigosamente gostoso e estava tirando meu controle... Aff... Suspirei aborrecida entoando meu mantra novamente: Foco Bella, foco Bella...

Passei na unidade de terapia intensiva, vendo que Noah ainda não havia voltado da anestesia, avisei a enfermeira de que quando ele começasse a dar sinais que estivesse acordando pra me chamar imediatamente...

E assim fui comer alguma coisa, pois já era quase uma hora da tarde, e chegando lá peguei somente um sanduíche natural e um suco e quando procurei um lugar pra sentar, já vi uma baixinha sinalizando desesperada, chamando-me pra sentar mesa...

Na mesa estavam todos os internos, conversando e vendo revistas, e Alice falou animadamente:

- Meus parabéns Bella! James nos falou que já entrou em cirurgia com meu irmão nesta manhã...

- Dr. Edward teu irmão né?... Falei sem graça tentando disfarçar, porque ninguém poderia saber do meu pequeno envolvimento passado e enterrado com o Dr. Stranger...

- E aí o que achou dele? Ele não é lindo? Queria tanto que vocês tivessem conhecido na noite passada, mas parece que ele estava com outra pessoa, chegou hoje cedo aqui com aquele sorriso e uma cara de que aprontou a noite inteira sabe... Hunf homens... Alice falava sem parar e ri levemente gostando de ouvir a reação do meu stranger, quer dizer, Dr. Stranger, ou melhor, Dr. Edward... Aff... Vou surtar daqui a pouco...

- Bella, você ainda está aí? Alice passava a mão na frente de meus olhos que apesar de abertos estavam parados e sem foco...

- Desculpa Alice, é que estou preocupada com o paciente, ainda não acordou da anestesia... Tentei disfarçar e comecei a devorar o lanche enquanto cada um falava o que estava fazendo, até que Emmett arregalou os olhos dizendo com a voz alterada apontando pra revista que estava em suas mãos:

- Não pode ser!!! Meu irmão... Eu estou vendo uma miragem só pode ser, me belisca pra ver se não estou sonhando...

Nisso James, Mike e Jéssica correram em volta de Emmett pra ver o que estava deixando daquele jeito...

- Aiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Emmett gritou esfregando o braço e James ria falando:

- Você que pediu pra beliscar, você não está sonhando não cara, esta deusa é a nossa Dra. Bella com roupas íntimas, ou melhor, dizer Isa Marie?

Ouvi meu nome artístico Isa Marie e levei um susto... Engasguei com o pedaço de pão e tomei um gole de suco pra tentar descer o bolo que tinha formado na minha garganta, enquanto tentava organizar a minha mente, _mais essa agora!_

Refletia vendo todos verem minhas fotos que havia feito pra uma marca de Lingerie Australiana Gilly Hicks, numa campanha chamada Skin's Touch, tinha feito o ano passado, nem lembrava mais e nem imaginava que esta marca estaria expandindo tanto e chegaria à América... Aceitei o trabalho na época porque o cachê era realmente tentador e também tive a liberdade de escolher o fotógrafo e as fotos que seriam utilizadas na campanha; o trabalho ficou de extremo bom gosto...

- Me deixa ver... Alice tomou a revista da mão de Emmett e com uma cara sapeca, pulava na cadeira entusiasmada continuando a dizer: - Nossa amiga que poder você tem, amei suas fotos você é incrível. Amei aquela campanha que você fez da Lâncome, as fotos chamaram minha atenção e acabei comprando todos os cremes... Bem que achei você familiar, porém não imaginava que você era a modelo Isa Marie...

Percebia que os meninos estavam fazendo piadinha e escutei da boca de James:

- Será que o Dr. Edward reconheceu a beldade na hora que a viu? James quis insinuar que tinha me chamado pra cirurgia por causa disso, um ódio fez com que enxergasse tudo vermelho e desembestei a falar:

- Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, e meu nome artístico é realmente este, eu tive que começar a trabalhar muito cedo, não tive pai, nem mãe pra me sustentar, então as fotos me renderam tudo que tenho hoje, inclusive minha profissão, fiz medicina e não precisei financiar nenhuma bolsa de estudos pra isso... Não me envergonho disto, porém aqui eu sou uma médica e quero ser respeitada pela minha capacidade intelectual, não pelo meu corpo, entenderam?

Levantei ainda irada e quando percebi várias pessoas do refeitório olhavam pra mim e só então percebi que tinha gritado, peguei minha bandeja pra jogar a comida fora e voltei pro trabalho sem encarar ninguém apesar de ter empinado bem meu nariz...

...

Passei o dia entretida com os cuidados pra Noah, que estava se recuperando bem, e os outros pacientes, tentei nem dirigir a palavra pra James, ele realmente tinha me tirado do sério e ainda sentia o gosto da raiva na minha boca.

Minha hora tinha acabado e esperei um pouco mais, não queria ver ninguém dos outros internos no vestiário... Assim como pensei aconteceu, estava sozinha e já tinha trocado de roupa e terminava de guardar meu estetoscópio no meu armário e quando fechei a porta, levei um susto estratosférico...

Dr. Stranger estava parado encostado no armário com os braços cruzados, me encarando com um sorriso malicioso fazendo meu coração perder o compasso... Respirei fundo e senti o perfume de seus cabelos fazendo uma grande névoa pairar na minha mente...

- Ótimo trabalho Dra. Bella... Aquela voz rouca e sexy pronunciando meu nome era uma propensão ao pecado da luxúria;

- Obrigada Dr. Edward... Falei com minha voz impostada pedindo aos céus pra que não falhasse ou gaguejasse, e continuei: - Tenha uma boa noite doutor...

Nem terminei de falar e fui caminhar em direção da saída e uma mão de Edward pegou meu braço puxando, fazendo-me chocar contra seu corpo, tentei desvencilhar mas a outra mão abraçou a minha cintura e falei desesperadamente:

- Deixe-me em paz, não temos mais nada a conversar... Falei rispidamente, porém ele molhava seus lábios e mordia de uma maneira tão sexy que não conseguia desviar meus olhos de sua boca perfeita...

Ele me girou fazendo minhas costas encostar-se ao armário e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- E quem disse que quero conversar com você... Nisso ele beijou levemente meu ouvido fazendo meu corpo inteiro arrepiar e o Dr. Gostosão percebendo meu corpo me denunciar, invadiu minha boca forçando a passagem de sua língua e eu permiti degustando todo seu gosto, eu agarrei seus cabelos enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo inteiro, nem sei quanto tempo ficamos naquele amasso, eu estava entregue, anestesiada, entorpecida por aquele Dr. Gostosão.

Meu corpo queria muito mais que isso, porém minha mente começou a chamar pra realidade, mostrando que estaria caindo no erro novamente e com uma força hercúlea, descolei nossos lábios e o empurrei com tanta força fazendo bater suas costas no armário do outro lado do corredor, sua expressão era de confusão e susto...

E puxando todo o restante do ar que estavam em meus pulmões disse:

- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer entendeu? Peguei minha bolsa e sai sem olhar pra trás...

Como salvar uma vida

Primeiro passo: você diz,"nós temos que conversar"  
Ele se recusa, você diz: "sente-se, é só uma conversa"  
Ele sorri educadamente pra você  
Você,educadamente, o encara  
Uma escapatória à sua direita  
Enquanto ele vai à esquerda, você permanece à direita  
Entre a linha de medo e culpa  
E você começa a se perguntar por que veio

Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo  
Em um momento de amargura  
Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida

Esclareça a ele que você é mais experiente  
Porque, você é mesmo  
Tente ultrapassar sua defesa  
Sem garantir inocência  
Faça uma lista do que está errado  
Os conselhos que você sempre deu a ele  
E reze para Deus que ele te escute  
E reze para Deus que ele te escute

Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo  
Em um momento de amargura  
Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida

Enquanto ele começa a erguer a voz  
Você diminui a sua e lhe dá uma última escolha  
Dirija até que você se perca  
Ou parta com aqueles que você seguiu  
Ele fará uma das duas coisas:  
Ele admitirá tudo o que fez  
Ou ele dirá que não é mais o mesmo  
E você começará a se perguntar por que veio

Onde eu errei, eu perdi um amigo  
Em um momento de amargura  
Eu ficaria acordado com você a noite toda  
Se eu soubesse como salvar uma vida


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Paixonite Aguda**

**POV Edward**

Não raciocinava direito, desde o momento que Bella me olhou sabendo quem eu sou que tudo tinha tornado muito confuso... Quando cheguei ao quarto de Noah, nem pude acreditar que ela estava lá, tinha acabado de salvá-lo de uma parada cardíaca e ainda tinha acertado o diagnóstico dele, tudo isso no primeiro dia em sua residência... Fiz uma nota mental rapidamente: além de linda e sensual era inteligente e corajosa, por ter tomado frente aquela atitude difícil...

Bella me encarava estranhamente, não só pela surpresa de me ver ali, mas por algum sentimento contraditório que tinha dentro dela... Eu percebia que compartilhávamos intensamente do desejo que ardia em nossos corpos, esta atração física tão intensa, porém ela transparecia esta zangada ao extremo.

Nunca tinha sentido isto por ninguém, se por um lado me assustava ver o quanto de mim dependia de Bella, eu a conhecia há dois dias e já estava assim, por outro lado isso me instigava a querer conhecê-la profundamente, eu queria ter um relacionamento com aquela bela stranger de olhos profundos, enigmáticos e achocolatados.

Quando a chamei pra entrar na sala de cirurgia comigo, não foi só porque queria ficar a poucos metros dela, mas porque ela merecia estar ali, ela havia salvado a vida do Noah, embora ela demonstrasse frieza e indiferença, percebi um brilho intenso nos olhos e num rápido instante ela saiu do quarto, eu caminhava a certa distância dela até que percebi que tinha entrado no almoxarifado daquele andar...

Adentrando dentro daquela pequena sala cheia de prateleiras, encontrei a minha Bella, de costas e com as mãos na cabeça, dei alguns passos e fiquei bem próximo ao seu corpo, porém sem contato físico, somente meu olfato já era dominado pelo cheiro de morangos que seus cabelos sedosos; respirei fundo captando todo o aroma que me envolvia e disse baixinho perto de seu ouvido:

- Hei bela Stranger...

Mal tinha acabado de pronunciar a frase e uma deusa esplendorosamente linda e furiosa me encarou falando duramente e com a voz alterada:

- Pode parar com este papo de Stranger, Dr. Edward Cullen, este jogo acabou ontem à noite e sinceramente não estou nem um pouco a fim de jogá-lo novamente, você sabia que eu seria sua interna neste hospital?

- Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy, nervosinha deste jeito? Tentava me conter, em toda a sua forma e toda a sua expressão apesar de brava só me atraía mais ainda... Bella parecia travar uma batalha interna: se entregar ao nosso jogo ou desistir e declarar "game over".

Notei seus olhos fortes e decididos fraquejarem quando ela parou-os em meus lábios e logo após ela balançou a cabeça e piscou levemente como se tivesse acordando de um transe e disse rispidamente:

- Dr. Edward o senhor é meu residente chefe e sou somente uma interna, a nossa relação será estritamente profissional entendeu? Não saio com pessoas com quem trabalho e muito menos superiores... E respirou fundo e friamente continuou: - Nunca o conheci antes, entendeu?

- Isso então é uma questão de feminismo Dra. Bella? Não aceita um homem que tenha uma posição superior a sua? Perguntava sarcasticamente, e anotei mentalmente mais uma característica de Bella: teimosia, como ela era cabeça-dura... Refletia enquanto a minha bela stranger ficava toda irritadinha com minha provocação;

- Eu não tenho que dar explicações sobre minha forma de pensar ou agir e nem ouse tentar me julgar ou fazer acepções sobre mim, você não me conhece, não sabe como foi minha vida... Até sua voz alterada pela irritação não tirava a sensualidade e o meu desejo era possuí-la ali mesmo naquele quarto mal iluminado e cheirando produtos antissépticos e com minha mente tomada por pensamentos luxuriosos retruquei:

- Eu discordo de você quando me diz que não te conheço...

- Olhe Dr. Edward eu levo isto aqui muito a sério, sempre foi meu sonho chegar até aqui e agora nada e ninguém vai atrapalhar meu objetivo... Acredite sou inflexível, não mudarei de opinião, então eu lhe peço, apague estas duas últimas noites de sua cabeça porque da minha já está eliminada, é como se nunca tivesse existido...

Quando aquelas palavras terminaram de sair daquela perfeita boca, eu senti uma forte pontada no meio do meu peito e pensava: _Como se nunca tivesse existido..._ Foram as duas melhores noites da minha vida, será que ela não consegue enxergar que nós nos completamos perfeitamente? Por alguns segundos estas reflexões me deixaram chateado, porém logo me trouxeram um estímulo gigantesco, animando-me a conquistá-la, eu a teria novamente em meus braços e em minha cama, sem jogos de sedução, eu queria ser dono de seu coração, como ela já estava tatuada no meu coração... Falei sorrindo discretamente:

- Até compreendo parcialmente o que me disse, mas discordo com veemência de uma parte... Ela me olhava com uma expressão de curiosidade, afinal de contas estava contestando seu discurso e terminei tranquilamente: - Acredite minha cara doutora você não é inflexível, pude comprovar a sua flexibilidade nas duas noites passadas...

Minha bela stranger ficou atônita e ela fez menção de falar, abriu a boca e fechou novamente como se não conseguisse retrucar o que tinha lhe dito... Sorri porque sabia que de alguma forma tinha conseguido mexer com a minha bela stranger, dei uma piscadinha e beijei sua bochecha que estava levemente corada tocando o canto de seus lábios doces e convidativos, tive que me segurar pra não agarrá-la ali mesmo... Saí sem olhar pra trás, com meus pensamentos aturdidos e enlouquecidos por aquela bela stranger, eu a queria com toda a minha força, que paixão louca estava sentindo, era surreal...

Estava quase totalmente paramentado pra cirurgia e olhei pra minha doutora stranger que já estava dentro da sala de operação conversando animadamente com Noah, fui adentrando e percebi que o pequeno paciente tinha pedido a minha stranger em namoro com ele dizendo que faria 11 anos daqui a um mês, quando ela foi responder não me contive e disse:

- Além de bom gosto com mulheres Noah é ousado nas cantadas, você tem um bom futuro promissor garoto... Todos riram... Minha bela stranger olhou em minha direção desconcertada e podia jurar que seu rosto ficou corado atrás daquela máscara...

- Quem sabe quando você fizer 18 anos e continuar me achando bonita não podemos conversar... Bella falou docemente e Noah retribuiu com um sorriso de satisfação dizendo:

- Não pense que vou esquecer Dra. Bella...

O anestesista começou o procedimento e depois de alguns segundos o pequeno Noah já estava desacordado. A cirurgia foi tranqüila, e minha interna preferida estava totalmente envolvida na cirurgia, seus olhos não perdiam nenhum lance e nenhum momento daquelas horas que se prosseguiram ela olhou pra mim... Não que tivesse percebido, porém quando ela estava já descartando toda a roupa contaminada, aproximei e comecei a falar buscando seus olhos:

- Gostaria que você acompanhasse o pós-operatório do Noah... Bella ficou levemente corada, senti-a envergonhada apesar de sua voz estar firme e indiferente dizendo:

- Não se preocupe Dr. Edward, este é o meu trabalho hoje aqui. Minha Bella desviou seus olhos e retruquei:

- Não hesite de me chamar imediatamente...

- Ok. Com licença... Ela respondeu secamente e deixou-me sozinho e reflexivo: Mulher com personalidade é igual à mulher teimosa e cabeça-dura, e isto precisa que mais de algumas palavras pra convencê-la, precisaria de armamento pesado... Sorri com o pensamento e continuei com meu dia-a-dia cheio de afazeres.

Já estava acabando o horário de almoço e não tinha almoçado ainda, então resolvi ir ao refeitório e comer pelo menos um lanche com um suco, quando a vi... Minha bela stranger passava bufando, ela não me percebeu, também caminhava rapidamente e pisava duro parecendo um furacão Katrina, o que será que tinha acontecido? Perguntava-me enquanto fui buscar um lanche natural, e de repente Alice chegou toda feliz me abraçando e perguntando:

- Oi maninho! Posso fazer companhia pra você? Ainda tenho um tempinho antes de voltar ao trabalho...

- Claro Alice, e aí como está sendo o seu primeiro dia? Perguntei e nos acomodamos numa mesa mais retirada e reservada do refeitório...

Minha anãzinha predileta começou a descrever tudo que tinha feito, até o fato que um psiquiatra chamado Chase tinha flertado com ela e ainda descreveu tão bem o tal médico que minha mente o visualizei perfeitamente... Alice era assim: falante, alegre e espontânea, quando ela estava presente, você não precisa ficar preocupado do assunto acabar ou morrer porque ela sempre tem uma carta na manga, ou melhor, um assunto na ponta da língua...

- Sabe Ed eu queria ter contado isto tudo pra Bella, mas ela se irritou com os meninos... Alice me informava tristonha por este fato;

Quando ouvi o nome da minha stranger, comecei a prestar mais atenção à conversa e engoli rapidamente o bolo que estava em minha boca, forçando a comida mal mastigada em minha boca e balbuciei: _- Por quê? O que aconteceu? - _tentando demonstrar uma simples curiosidade;

Então Alice descreveu tudo o que acontecera e ainda mostrou a foto em questão que estava naquela revista, fiquei vidrada na imagem de Bella: linda, perfeita, independente e muito gostosa... Realmente ela era uma caixinha de surpresa e isso somente aguçava minha vontade de tê-la novamente e minha mente viajava longe, lembrando de nossas duas noites...

- Ed... Edward... Terra chamando Dr. Edward Cullen... Código vermelho!!! E quando percebi Alice me chamava insistentemente com uma cara divertida e imitando a voz da atendente do hospital que ficava chamando as pessoas pelo microfone...

- Hã? Desculpe Alice é que estou preocupado com um paciente... Menti tentando disfarçar, porém ela fez uma cara de que não tinha engolido e falou:

- Paciente é? Deu uma risadinha e perguntou: - Você a reconheceu quando a viu?

Fiz uma cara não entendendo e interpelei: - Reconheceu da onde?

- Ora Edward como você é lerdo... Das propagandas, dos outdoors, agora que sei quem ela é, eu recordo de um monte de fotos de campanhas publicitárias...

- Sinceramente não...

- Nossa estou na hora, tenho que ir... Depois a gente conversa maninho... Alice saiu me dando um beijo na minha testa e deixou a revista sobre a mesa e não resisti e fiquei admirando a minha deusa escultural, não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei assim, mas somente acordei pra realidade quando meu Pager tocou, vi a mensagem, fechei a revista e carreguei-a comigo guardando no meu armário.

E minha tarde passou sem mais vê-la, sendo preenchida com mais uma cirurgia pra colocação de um marca-passo e quando terminei o procedimento cirúrgico, a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente foi a Dra. Stranger Bella... Resolvi ir ao vestiário dos internos quem sabe não a encontraria...

Abri a porta vagarosamente pra ver se tinha alguém ali, e sorri com o que estava vendo: a minha bela doutora guardava seus pertences, penteou seus cabelos sedosos e depois passando creme em suas mãos. Ela não havia percebido a minha entrada silenciosa porque a porta de seu armário estava aberta tampando sua visão da porta de entrada.

Ela levou um susto quando fechou a porta do seu armário e encarou minha presença, encostado no armário a poucos metros dela, sorri com sua reação que passou de assustada pra vergonhosa terminando com uma expressão dura e fria. Disse pausadamente olhando no fundo de seus olhos:

- Ótimo trabalho Dra. Bella...

- Obrigada Dr. Edward... Falou séria e respirando fundo completou: - Tenha uma boa noite doutor...

Bella começou a ir em direção da porta e num ímpeto puxei-a, fazendo suas costas chocarem contra meu peito, passei minhas mãos na sua delicada cintura sentindo uma eletricidade passar pelo meu corpo inteiro, e senti nossos corpos roçando um no outro na tentativa frustrante dela se desvencilhar de mim, virou o rosto tentando ver meu rosto falando desesperadamente:

- Deixe-me em paz, não temos mais nada a conversar...

*Música*.com/watch?v=6QyVil0dwhk

Girei o corpo de Bella encostando-a no armário e percebia o quanto ela fixava seu olhar sobre meus lábios, minha boca estava sedenta por seus beijos e por sentir seu gosto novamente, então aproximei de seu ouvido dizendo:

- E quem disse que quero conversar com você... Beijei levemente seu ouvido sentindo uma eletricidade arrebatadora passar por nossos corpos e seus pêlos eriçarem... Isto foi o sinal que precisava pra tomar sua boca, no começo ela tentou resistir, porém alguns segundos após já estávamos na mesma sintonia, línguas, lábios, mãos se encaixavam e se buscavam ansiosamente... Minha Bella agarrou meus cabelos e ri lembrando como ela tinha gostava de enterrar seus dedos na minha cabeleira...

Sentia uma sensação enlouquecedora e um prazer inenarrável, estar com ela era um sonho realizado, fiquei o dia inteiro com vontade de tê-la novamente em meus braços, uma felicidade nunca sentida por mim, tomava conta de cada célula do meu corpo por saber e sentir que ela também me queria assim tão intensamente...

E num rápido momento, senti duas mãos em meus peitos me empurrando, fazendo-me chocar contra o armário, levou alguns segundos pra perceber que a minha stranger tinha feito isto, não compreendia o porquê tinha feito isso estávamos num amasso tão quente... E com uma voz cortada causada pela respiração alterada e ofegante disse:

- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer entendeu?

Eu estava pasmo vendo-a sair ligeiramente do vestiário enquanto sentia meu corpo inteiro clamando por Bella, sentei no chão encostado no armário e coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça abaixando-a, na tentativa de descobrir o motivo por ela estar agindo assim... Eu percebia que ela era atraída por mim na mesma intensidade que eu... Argh... Bati minha cabeça no armário, quem sabe um pouco de dor física fazia aplacar a dor que estava sentindo no meu peito.

*Letra da música*STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT (TRADUÇÃO) de Oasis no VAGALUME (Letra e Vídeo)

Faça seu coração parar de chorar

Segure-se  
Segure-se  
Não tenha medo  
Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e o que já foi

Deixe seu sorriso (deixe seu sorriso)  
Brilhar (brilhar)  
Não tenha medo (não tenha medo)  
Seu destino pode manter você aquecida

Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Levante (levante)  
Venha (venha)  
Por que você está assustada? (Não estou assustada)  
Você nunca mudará  
O que aconteceu e o que já foi

Porque todas as estrelas  
Estão desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você as verá algum dia  
Pegue o que você precisa  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar

Nós somos todas as estrelas  
Nós estamos desaparecendo  
Apenas tente não se preocupar  
Você nos verá algum dia  
Apenas pegue o necessário  
E siga seu caminho  
E faça seu coração parar de chorar  
Faça seu coração parar de chorar  
Faça seu coração parar de chorar

Levantei-me e fui terminar meu turno... Sentia-me derrotado, triste, cabisbaixo, impotente, já tinha sofrido antes por mulheres, mas nenhuma chegou a mexer tanto comigo... Quando dei conta estava em meu consultório encostado com minha cabeça pra trás na cadeira giratória, meus olhos fechados com os movimentos circulares da cadeira faziam imaginar que estava num carrossel gigante com Bella entrelaçada em meus braços, porém de repente fui desperto de minhas ilusões com um par de mãos parando minha cadeira e apoiando em meus ombros; pelo cheiro de seu perfume já imaginava quem seria, então antes de abrir meus olhos pra encarar tal pessoa, ouvi aquela voz nasalada e irritante:

- Hum que delícia, meu doutorzinho gostosinho sozinho aqui... Ela fez menção de sentar em meu colo;

- Oi, Lauren... Será que você não aprendeu bater na porta antes de entrar? Falei rude e desvencilhei de suas mãos, levantando automaticamente não dando chance de ela sentar em meu colo;

- Puxa gatinho, desculpe, só estava com saudades... Lauren falou fazendo biquinho como se fosse me convencer...

Tudo bem que em outra época isto seria muito bem recebido por mim, Lauren era linda e gostosa, além de ser muito boa de cama, mas agora suas qualidades eram imperceptíveis a mim ficando somente seus defeitos irritantes: sua voz, sua mania de falar igual criança mimada, seu perfume doce, sua inconveniência, sua presença... Aff... Tudo nela estava me irritando.

- Olha Lauren, estou cansado e procure outra pessoa para aplacar suas necessidades porque comigo não vai dar mais... Falei de uma forma não costumeira, grosseria e rudeza não combinavam comigo, porém queria não ter que falar novamente com Lauren sobre isso...

- Então você está me dando fora? Lauren estava com lágrimas nos olhos e com as mãos no peito, indignada questionava-me;

Detestava ver mulher chorar, isto era golpe baixo, não conseguiria manter minha dureza e frieza sentimental por muito tempo e quando fui consolá-la, Jasper aparece na porta dizendo:

- Ah, desculpa fui entrando sem bater porque a porta estava aberta...

- Entra Jasper queria falar mesmo com você a respeito de um paciente... Disse aliviado, agradecendo aos céus, ele me salvou do choro e da chantagem emocional de Lauren, que por sua vez, quando olhei em seu rosto, vi uma irritação e ódio em seus olhos semi-cerrados e com a voz cortada pelo choro falou:

- Estou já de saída mesmo, mas não terminamos esta conversa Dr. Cullen. E assim saiu batendo os pés quase trombando em Jasper que estava perto da porta.

- Ui que furacão! Que você falou pra Lauren que a deixou assim cara? Jasper perguntou divertidamente;

- Nada demais, somente que era pra ela procurar outra pessoa ela brincar... Falei sério, mas ao final não consegui suprimir um sorriso no canto da boca, e terminei dizendo: - obrigado cara você me salvou de uma situação complicada... Minha expressão pensativa e triste não passou despercebida por Jasper que perguntou:

- Não foi nada mano, sempre que você precisar de ajuda pra dispensar alguém só pedir... Jasper falava sorrindo e em seguida olhou de esguelha perguntando: - mas tenho certeza que tem mais _caroço neste angu_1 que o normal;

Suspirei profundamente enquanto Jasper me analisava, éramos amigos desde crianças e ele sabia me ler perfeitamente meus sentimentos e perceber quando algo não ia bem.

- Verdade cara, mas pra mim te contar a seco vai ser difícil, vamos sair daqui e tomar alguma coisa?

- Ótima idéia! Estou precisando relaxar... Jasper respondeu sorrindo e caminhamos pra saída do hospital, conversando sobre o dia de trabalho...

...

Já estávamos sentados numa mesa afastada, num canto do bar da Meg, bebendo enquanto eu contava tudo que tinha acontecido entre mim e Bella, desde o nosso primeiro olhar aqui neste bar até o nosso último beijo no vestiário.

Jasper olhava pra mim com uma expressão divertida no rosto, apesar de segurar o riso ele disse calmamente:

- Você foi picado cara, está seriamente doente!

- Pode parar de zoar comigo Jasper, eu te conto tudo e você vem brincar com minha cara... Aff... Vou embora, esquece o que disse pra você... Fui levantar da mesa e Jasper colocou a mão no meu ombro fazendo-me sentar novamente e disse entre risadas:

- Desculpe cara, é que a tua cara de apaixonada é imperdível, todas as vezes que você está gostando de uma mulher fica assim, parece que foi picado por uma abelha, tua cara fica vermelha e com expressão de dor... Agora falando sério o teu diagnóstico é Paixonite Aguda.

- Só que desta vez é diferente Jasper, nunca encontrei ninguém que me completasse desta forma, Bella é perfeitamente linda e até sua teimosia me fascina... Quando voltei meu olhar pra Jasper que estava estranhamente quieto, deparei-me com seu rosto virado pra direção oposta de mim, encarando sério e pensativo... Acompanhei a direção e encontrei seu alvo...

- Alice... Sussurrei e ele suspirou profundamente ainda perdido na cena que se passava: Alice estava conversando animadamente com um cara, deveria ser o psiquiatra, o tal de Chase que me dissera; eles bebiam e riam, toda hora ele tocava em suas mãos ou em seu braço, ele estava claramente xavecando minha irmãzinha e o meu amigo observava aquilo com uma grande tristeza no seu semblante.

- Jasper, como foi dançar com Alice na festa? Perguntei diretamente porque sabia que entre os dois existia alguma coisa mal resolvida, mas tanto Jasper quanto Alice se esquivavam um do outro e toda vez que tentava tocar no assunto com Jasper, ele dizia que ele gostava de Alice com irmã, não me convencia, porém respeitava-o...

Jasper olhou pra mim e deu um gole em seu uísque duplo fazendo o copo esvaziar, abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, não olhando pra mim disse:

- Edward... Eu... é que... Jasper começou a titubear nas palavras, seu rosto estava vermelho que parecia um tomate maduro, nunca o vi deste jeito, então coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e falei:

- Eu sei Jasper que você gosta da Alice, qual é o problema cara? Minha tranqüilidade fez com que causasse um espanto em meu amigo que respondeu rapidamente com olhos esbugalhados:

- Você não acha ruim? Quer dizer que você não importa se saíssemos juntos? Jasper ainda me questionava incrédulo...

- Paixonite aguda no último grau cara... Ria levemente da cara de Jasper e continuei: - Vocês são as pessoas que mais quero bem, eu ficaria muito feliz se vocês se acertassem e fossem felizes... Eu sei que Alice nutre algum sentimento por você... Mas eu gostaria de saber se vocês já conversaram sobre isto, já rolou alguma coisa?

Foi então que Jasper me detalhou o que tinha acontecido na formatura de Alice e no baile, e depois de ontem naquele momento em que dançaram, seu sentimento que estava latente reviveu novamente. Jasper me confessara que sempre amou Alice, mas como ela era minha irmã e mais nova não levara este sentimento a sério...

Jasper parou, suspirou derrotado e cabisbaixo disse:

- Mas acho cheguei tarde... O doutorzinho está no lugar que sempre almejei.

- Não sabia que você era tão fraco assim cara, ou então seu amor pela minha irmã não é tão grande assim como você fala... Falei instigando-o e Jasper indignado com o que tinha acabado de falar, fez menção de retrucar, porém não permiti e completei: - Temos que lutar... Você quer a Alice e eu quero a Bella, então não podemos deixar contratempos estragarem a nossa felicidade, agora você está comigo ou não?

- É que eu mais quero Edward, mas por onde começo? Jasper me questionava com uma esperança nos olhos que me incentivava de uma forma animadora de que teria Bella nos meus braços e na minha vida...

- Que tal organizarmos uma festa em sua casa Jasper? Faz tempo que não fazemos uma reunião de amigos e amigas, convidamos as meninas, bebidas, danças, estas coisas ajudam né? Falei empolgado e Jasper respondeu:

- Mas amanhã chega a minha prima de Oxford, a Rosalie, lembra dela? Vai passar o ano aqui no Seattle Grace e se hospedará na minha residência. Rose está defendendo uma tese no mestrado dela em dermatologia, onde vai desenvolver um estudo com pacientes predispostos a terem melanoma...

- Ótimo, temos uma desculpa pra realizar a festa, será uma comemoração de boas vindas a tua prima...

E ali bebemos mais umas doses de uísque, resolvendo alguns detalhes da festa. Já liguei pro nosso amigo Ben, o baladeiro de plantão, e ele como é promoter de festas, adorou a idéia logo de início e nos ajudaria na organização porque teríamos que trabalhar o dia inteiro.

Jasper não conseguia disfarçar de tanto que ele olhava pra mesa onde Alice e Chase estavam, e quando já estávamos levantando pra irmos embora, Jasper petrificou e antes que pudesse falar algo, ele disse pra mim:

- Antes de ir vou cumprimentar Alice...

E assim foi em direção de sua mesa e percebi o que tanto lhe afligia: Chase tocava no rosto de Alice, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo que caía nos olhos. Chase foi aproximando seu corpo sobre a mesa, enquanto Alice sorria timidamente abaixando seus olhos e quando ele estava prestes a beijá-la, Jasper chegou à mesa estragando o clima dos dois.

Dei uma risada da cara de pau do meu amigo e fui de encontro com o triângulo amoroso em questão... E quando Alice me viu abriu um sorriso contagiante e disse:

- Edward você conhece o Chase? Fomos apresentados formalmente e Alice completou: - Jasper veio nos convidar pra festa de amanhã, você vai né?

- Claro que sim, não perderei por nada esta festa... Falei imaginando o que poderia acontecer se Bella fosse, ela não escaparia de mim...

Chase pediu licença e foi atender o celular deixando-nos a sós...

- Posso chamar os internos Jasper?

- Com certeza Alice, leve todos... Jasper respondeu dando uma piscadinha pra mim...

- Vou levar a Bella e te apresentar pessoalmente maninho... Não sei por que, mas sinto que vocês vão se dar bem...

-Não preciso que você me apresente Alice... Ela é a interna que entrou na sala de cirurgia comigo hoje... Falei despretensioso, como se não ligasse pra tal fato;

- Eu sei é que quero que se conheçam longe do hospital, o clima fica diferente... Alice disse de uma forma maliciosa...

- Ok Alice... Espero que ela goste de mim então... Sorri com tal afirmação de Alice, se ela soubesse o quanto gosto de sua amiga e quanto nos demos bem, ela surtaria, mas acho que não é hora pra dizer nada pra Alice...

Fui pra casa ansiosamente excitado com a festa de amanhã... Tinha uma certeza forte no meu coração: Bella estaria em meus braços novamente envoltos em meus lençóis... Com este pensamento e com o seu cheiro impregnado na minha cama adormeci com um sorriso nos lábios...

*Observação: 1 _Caroço de angu_: expressão popular brasileira que se refere a confusão, embrulhada, complicação.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Sexo Insinuante...**

**POV Bella**

Corria igual a uma louca pro estacionamento do hospital, minhas mãos trêmulas demoraram pra achar a chave do carro dentro da bolsa, mal apertei o botão do alarme e de uma forma afobada sentei em meu carro e fechei a porta violentamente...

Minha cabeça parecia estar girando ainda com a sensação dos lábios quentes e macios de meu stranger e de suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo que ainda estava arrepiado pelos seus toques... Coloquei minha testa apoiada no volante do carro e tentava controlar minha respiração que estava descompassada, sentia meus lábios tremendo e a língua adormecida como se eu tivesse comido tucupi1 puro, porém com uma diferença não era azedo, nem ácido, mas intensamente doce...

Não compreendia como uma pessoa podia estar mexendo tanto comigo assim, só faziam dois dias que nos conhecemos, e a impressão era como se o conhecesse a anos, meu corpo todo clamava por ele; minha mente tão programada pra fugir destas enrrascadas sentimentalistas estava fazendo meu coração sobrepujar a minha razão, senti uma dor no meu peito pela minha atitude e fiquei estarrecida por este tornado de pensamentos e emoções e batendo minha cabeça com movimentos repetidos no volante, resmungava sem parar:

- Não pode ser Bella... Não pode ser tão fraca deste jeito, sua estúpida, idiota, você tem que parar com esta história de aproveitar a vida, aqueles lábios, aquele corpo...Aff... Esquece você tem que ser celibatária, pronto... Celibatária, assim não perderei o meu foco profissional e...

No meio do meu profundo devaneio batidas no vidro do carro fizeram dar um pulo assustado e quando vi quem se tratava, saí rapidamente do carro e nos abraçamos felizes dando pequenos pulinhos igual duas crianças e falei:

- Angelaaa! Que saudades...

- Gostou da surpresa? Ela perguntou ainda abraçadas...

- Eu amei... Quanto tempo hein? Quando você chegou? No natal vai fazer dois anos, como sinto falta de você, de nossas conversas, até seus conselhos aloprados... Falava sem parar sorrindo com um tom de brincadeira...

- Acabei de chegar do México e mal deixei minhas malas no hotel e vim correndo pra ver você... Realmente eu estou vendo o quanto está precisando de mim, na sua testa ainda tem uma marca vermelha das batidas frenéticas no pobre coitado do volante... Ela tirava sarro da minha neurose...

- Vamos sair daqui logo... Falei olhando para os lados, preocupada se o Dr. Stranger aparecesse ali, eu não tinha cara pra encará-lo, não hoje...

- Você tem sal na sua casa? Angie perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha e com um leve sorisso nos lábios...

- Acho que tenho... Respondi aérea...

- Que tal irmos pra sua casa, trouxe uns ingredientes especiais diretamente do México; Angela abriu uma sacola, mostrando um garrafa de tequila branca, outra de cointreau e um monte de limões...

- Já estou sentindo o gosto da tua Margerita, é a melhor!!! Falei empolgada enquanto entramos no carro...

Angela foi a única pessoa que me acompanhou desde a infância, ela sempre acreditou em mim e nos meus sonhos; foi ela que me deu dinheiro pra fazer meu primeiro book, além de me dar a coisa mais importante: lealdade e amizade. Sua família era rica e poderosa, seu pai além de industriário multi nacional , era político, e Angie como filha única trabalhava nas industrias do pai, por isso viaja bastante mundo afora, ela ia nas bases das industrias e fazia inspeção e auditorias, ela fiscalizava tudo, se tinha alguém roubando ou trapaceando ela conseguia pegar... Quem olhava pra ela, achava que não passava de uma patricinha indefesa, fútil e boba alegre, mas era com este jeitinho que conseguia descobrir e desencavar o erro mais escondido...

Fomo direto pro meu apartamento, e acabei contando tudo sobre o Dr. Stranger gostosão e quando percebemos já tínhamos tomado dois copos de liquidificador de Margerita, e tudo já era mais bobagens e riso do que conversa séria...

- Hum mais este doutor está na especialidade errada, ele tinha que ser ginecologista... Angela gargalhava e colocava a mão na barriga de tanto que ria...

- Engraçadinha... Se você quiser provar, ele é todo seu, porque nós dois não temos e não teremos nada... Que tal mudarmos de assunto, não quero lembrar mais disso...

- Você pode tentar se enganar, com estas frases melodramáticas, mas a mim que te conheço desde o jardim de infância não... Isto que você está passando chama-se: paixão.

- Ser gostoso e bom de cama não significa que isto seja paixão... Você está alterada, com muita bebida na cabeça, então para de falar besteira Angie...

- Desculpa Bella, esqueci que tua cabeça é mais dura que uma rocha... Angela ria sem parar e acabou me contagiando rindo junto e acabamos dormindo na cama de qualquer jeito, entre nossos copos de margerita...

*Música* .com/watch?v=3cqU1pFRqYE

O despertador tocou e começou a tocar Every Morning do Sugar Ray, levantei animada e fui tomar banho cantarolando a música embaixo do chuveiro...

Todas as manhãs há um raio de luz  
Vindo da cama da minha namorada  
Eu sei que não é meu, mas vou ver se  
Consigo usá-lo no fim de semana ou pelo  
Menos por uma noite  
Não pude entender... Como testá-lo  
Mais uma vez, como previsto, deixei meu  
Coração partido  
Aberto e você o destroçou

Alguma coisa me puxou  
Me fez parar de acreditar  
Me fez votar novamente  
Disse que nós podemos fazer,  
Você sabe que eu quero fazer novamente

Ahhh, todas as manhãs...  
Ahh, todas as manhãs quando eu ...  
(Feche a porta baby, não diga uma palavra)  
Ahh, ela sempre acerta o errado, ahh,  
Ela sempre acerta, ela sempre acerta  
(feche a porta baby)

Todas as manhãs há um coração magoado  
Vindo da cama da minha namorada  
Eu sei que não é meu e  
Sei que ela me ama  
Mas eu nunca posso acreditar no que ela diz  
É decepcionante, quando você começa  
A acreditar, alguma coisa da errado  
Disseram que não podemos fazer isso  
Você sabe que eu quero fazer outra vez

Ela sempre acerta o errado, para mim, baby  
Ela sempre acerta o errado, para mim

Todas as manhãs há um raio de luz  
Vindo da cama da minha namorada  
Eu sei que não é meu mas vou ver se  
Consigo usá-lo no fim de semana ou pelo menos por uma noite  
(Feche a porta baby, não diga uma palavra)  
Todas as manhãs...  
Todas as manhãs quando eu acordo..  
(feche a porta baby)  
Todas as manhãs.....todas as manhãs  
Você me vira do avesso de novo  
(Feche a porta baby, não diga uma palavra)  
Todas as manhãs  
Faça isso de novo....todas as manhãs quando  
Eu acordo ......todas as manhãs  
(Feche a porta baby)

Saí do banheiro, toda enrolada na toalha indo direto pro closet pra pegar uma roupa e deparo com Angela pulando em cima da cama, acompanhando o ritmo da música e gritou animadamente:

- Bom dia Bella!!!!!

- Já acorda com todo este pique amiga, tudo isto por que não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Estou feliz porque estou com minha melhor amiga e vou aproveitar estes dias de folga e vamos arrasar Seattle... Hoje a noite precisamos curtir muito!!!!!!!

- Ok... Respondi sorrindo, o alto-astral de Angela contra-balanceava minha manhã onde sempre ficava quieta e pensativa...

- Amo esta música, lembro tanto de nossa adolescência...

- Nostalgia Angie a esta hora da manhã... Ri de sua expressão;

- Qual é amiga... Se sou nostágica você é totalmente previsível Bella... Poderia apostar minha coleção raríssima de discos de vinil que você ainda acordava com esta música...

- Sabe aquele ditado_: time que está ganhando não se mexe..._

Acabei de me arrumar e saímos pra tomar café juntas e combinamos de nos falar à noite, assim que saísse do hospital pra combinar uma "noitada".

Entrei no hospital, e percebi o carro do Dr. Stranger Edward já estava lá, será que ele fez plantão a noite inteira ou chegou mais cedo? Me peguei pensando nele e logo minha razão recriminou-me e comecei a balançar minha cabeça como se dissipasse estas imaginações com o gostosão, quer dizer, Dr. Edward...

E absorta neste pensamentos nem percebi Alice chegar se pendurando em meus ombros, toda radiante e feliz, cumprimentou-me:

-Hei Bella!!! Bom dia!!!!

- Bom dia Alice! Respondi simpaticamente e Alice começou a falar sobre o tal Dr. Chase, o psiquiatra, que Jasper os viu conversando no Bar da Meg, e que pela expressão dele, parecia que Jasper estava com ciúmes dela...

- Que ótimo Alice, está funcionando... Você vai tê-lo caidinho por você, é só esperar... Incentivei-a animadamente enquanto ela me olhava com os olhinhos brilhantes...

- Obrigada Bella, te conheço a dois dias, mas eu sinto uma afinidade tão grande, como se nós fôssemos amigas desde sempre...

- Verdade Alice, gosto muito de você também... Disse verdadeiramente e Alice interrompeu-me falando de um jeito meigo:

- Então diz sim pra mim Bella...

- Sim pra quê Alice?... Perguntei meio cabreira;

- Primeiro você diz sim e depois eu te falo, garanto que é coisa super legal e boa, não é nenhuma fria, prometo... Ela esfregava as mãos ansiosa pela minha resposta e depois de alguns segundos pensando que não poderia ser nada de mais respondi:

- Sim...

Alice deu uns pulinhos e me agradecia e por fim falou: - Depois deixo o endereço da casa de Jasper, vai ter uma festa lá e você vai comigo: comida, bebida, música e homens bonitos...

- Ah, eu até gostaria de ir, mas chegou uma amiga na cidade e nós combinamos um noitada...

- Leva ela também Bella, se ela é tua amiga vou gostar dela também... A festa é free amiga e você me prometeu que ajudaria com Jasper e você disse _Sim._.. Vou precisar de você lá!

- Vou convidar Angela, se ela topar vamos, ok?

Alice me fez ligar pra Angela aquela hora e ela adorou a idéia e ainda acabei escutando maliciosamente_: "Acho que hoje vou brincar de médico!"_

Hoje eu e James estávamos nos exames pré-operatórios. James deixou-me sozinha, organizando os exames dos inúmeros pacientes e subiu ao 10º andar, da psiquiatria, indo buscar os exames anteriores de um paciente que tem o transtorno psiquiátrico chamado pica, ele engolia desde escova de dentes a pilhas, já havia passado por várias cirurgias e endoscopias pra retiradas destes corpos estranhos, mas desta vez ele engolira um celular e pela via conservadora,ou seja endoscópica não houve sucesso então ele entraria mais uma vez em cirurgia.

O dia passou tranquilo, não tinha visto o Dr. Edward ainda hoje, se por um lado eu queria tanto isso: distância e impessoalidade, por outro eu queria contato com suas mãos pelo meu corpo, tocando-me, beijando-me... Devo realmente estar surtando, esta carência dele é ridícula...

*Música*.com/watch?v=RMaPOpAKQMQ

E absorta em pensamentos de trabalho e do Dr. Gostosão, comecei a cantarolar e nem percebi que cantava audivelmente:

EU ME TOCO

Eu me amo eu quero que você me ame  
Quando eu me sentir triste eu quero você em cima de mim  
Eu estou procurando por mim mesma eu quero que você me ache  
Eu esqueci quem eu sou, eu quero que você me lembre

Eu não quero mais ninguém  
Quando eu penso em você, eu me toco  
Ohh, Eu não quero mais ninguém Oh no,Oh no Oh no yeah!

Você é aquele que me faz correr  
Você é o sol que me faz brilhar  
Quando você está por perto eu estou sempre sorrindo  
Eu quero fazer você meu

Eu fecho meus olhos e vejo você na minha frente  
Penso que poderia morrer se você me ignorar  
Um tolo poderia ver o quanto eu te adoro  
Eu fico de joelhos eu faço qualquer coisa por você

Eu não quero mais ninguém  
Quando eu penso em você eu me toco  
Ooh eu não quero mais ninguém Oh no Oh no Oh no yeah! 3x

De repente sinto dois braços, apoiando no balcão, se colocando ao lado de minha cintura, prendendo-me, não dava pra ver quem era, mas aquela respiração próxima no meu ouvido juntamente com aquele cheiro másculo de seu xampu revelou o Dr. Gostosão...

Eu engoli a minha saliva forçadamente enquanto arrepios perpassavam pelo meu corpo inteiro, minha respiração ficou rápida e meus batimentos cardíacos totalmente descompassados faziam com que meu corpo denunciassem e mostrassem o quanto eu queria aquele homem e numa voz sexy e rouca sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Não precisa se tocar sozinha, eu posso te ajudar... Será um prazer... Ele se referia a música que cantava e eu senti um calor se apoderar de meu corpo, uma mistura de tesão e vergonha, ainda bem que estava de costas e não podia ver meu rosto; demorei uns segundos segundos pra me recompor e falei friamente:

- Boa tarde Dr. Edward;

- Sabia que você tem uma voz linda e sexy assim como tudo em você...

Apesar da proximidade, e sentir o calor que irradiava de seu corpo, nossos corpos não se tocavam... Eu fechei meus olhos e respirando fundo movimentei meu corpo lentamente fazendo minhas costas encaixarem em seu peitoral e senti um quente aconchego, não só sensações maliciosas, mas de carinho e de bem querer...

Edward fungava e dava leves beijinhos no meu pescoço e suas mãos já prendiam a minha cintura, passando pela minha barriga, e eu já estava toda derretida por ele, era uma coisa mais forte que minhas regras de boa vivência... Porém despertei deste momento erótico com o Dr. Gostosão quando ouvi uma bandeja de inox caindo em algum lugar daqueles corredores, meus olhos buscaram ao redor, se tinha alguma testemunha daquela loucura que os dois estavam cometendo...

Foi como um balde de água congelante, então percebi que precisava sair dali, porque se não minha sanidade mental ficaria comprometida, virei-me e encarando aqueles olhos profundos e hipnotizantes disse:

- Isto não vai mais acontecer... Falava friamente e pausadamente tentando impostar minha voz e agradeci aos Céus por não ter gaguejado este momento. Desvencilhei de seus braços e fui pro banheiro, não olhando pra trás, porém sentindo seus olhos queimarem sobre mim...

Já estava alguns minutos no banheiro e recebi uma mensagem da Alice passando o endereço da casa de Jasper, e só então minha ficha caiu e percebi que teria que encontrar o Dr. Gostosão a noite. Eu tinha que ser forte e respirando mais calmamente dizia meu mantra que estava virando praxe neste últimos dias: Foco Bella, foco Bella...

O restante do dia passou na maior normalidade, terminei o expediente e corri pra casa e tomei um banho e me arrumei com esmero, cabelo, maquiagem e roupa casual mais sexy e quando percebi já esperava Angela em frente ao hotel que ela estava hospedada, eu insisti tanto que ela ficasse em casa, mas ela me disse_: se eu arranjar alguma companhia, prefiro estar num quarto de hotel entende?_

Chegamos numa mansão com estilo totalmente californiano: muito verde e palmeiras que margeavam o caminho de entrada, e quando estacionamos o carro, fomos em direção da música que vinha dos fundos da casa. A festa acontecia na área de lazer, inúmeras tendas espalhadas por aquela área verde com várias poltronas e lounges espalhadas ao redor da piscina e no jardim perfeitamente cuidado.

Passamos por um garçom e pegamos uma Ice, e percorria minha vista, para ver se conseguia achar alguém conhecido e Angela falava toda animada:

- Hoje vamos nos esbaldar Bellinha... Rimos e nisto Alice veio toda serelepe em nossa direção dizendo:

- Nossa amiga como você está linda! E esta deve ser Angela né? Prazer sou Alice Cullen, a mais nova amiga de Bella... Elas se abraçaram e começaram a falar sem parar, pelo jeito as duas se identificaram no ato.

Distraída olhando o movimento enquanto as minhas duas amigas fofocavam sem parar, tive uma visão do paraíso: Meu Dr. Gostosão estava perto da tenda onde era uma pista de dança conversando com Jasper, e ele estava super sexy com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa justa preta que realçava seu peitoral perfeito sem exageros; seu cabelo levemente bagunçado fazia minha mente relembrar o cheiro viciante que era do seu xampu...

Nem percebia que o secava, até que Angela falou divertidamente:

- Encontrou o seu alvo amiga? Quem será o sortudo da noite? Ela e Alice riam e olhavam na direção que meus olhos teimavam em fixar, disfarcei tomando mais um gole de minha Ice, e disse:

- Por enquanto não tem nenhum alvo, a não ser o futuro namorado de Alice... Falei percorrendo os olhos novamente naquela direção, com a desculpa de mostrar o Jasper mais o que mirava era o Dr. Gostosão...

Nisso Alice já estava contando pra Angie sobre Jasper, e numa dessas vezes que meus olhos queriam conferir o Dr. Gostosão, seus olhos fixaram aos meus e no seu rosto tinha um sorriso torto que me deixava sempre desconcertada, não consegui desviar o olhar e ele ergueu o copo de uísque em minha direção, cumprimentando e abrindo um grande sorriso... Não sei por que fiquei envergonhada e balancei levemente a cabeça retribuindo o cumprimento.

No mesmo instante, Alice falou toda saltitante:

- Venham meninas quero que vocês conheçam pessoalmente Jasper e meu irmão...

- Surtou Alice, eu já os conheço, leva a Angela pra conhecê-los... E fui interrompida por ela que fez uma cara de enfezada, porém engraçada retrucando:

- Eu vou te apresentar pessoalmente pro meu irmão Bella, porque estou querendo fazer isto desde o primeiro dia, não como uma interna do Seattle Grace, mas como minha amiga íntima entendeu?

Angela sorriu percebendo minha tensão, pois ela sabia que meu Dr. Gostosão era irmão de Alice, só Alice que ainda não sabia do meu envolvimento com seu querido irmão...

Assim chegamos onde eles estavam e fomos recebidas com sorrisos e Alice fez as apresentações respectivas e quando Edward foi me cumprimentar com um beijo na face, ele sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido:

- Sempre é um prazer vê-la... Aquelas palavras estavam carregadas de tensão sexual, era um magnetismo que nos prendia. Senti meu rosto corar e abaixei meu olhar e quando olhei pras meninas elas tinham uma expressão maliciosa que me deixou minha bochecha mais rubra ainda...

Alice começou a falar sem parar enquanto eu disfarçava, fazendo que prestasse atenção no que ela contava e sorria levemente, mas o realmente fixava a minha atenção era nos olhares nada discretos de Edward pra mim.

De repente chegou uma loira linda, alta de cabelos levemente ondulados, corpo esguio e rosto angelical, parecia uma modelo... Ela abraçou Alice com entusiasmo dizendo como ela estava bonita e depois se pendurou no pescoço de Edward, dando alguns beijos na sua bochecha e disse:

- Que saudades Edward, você está um gato como sempre... A loira platinada dizia melosamente enquanto ele ficou sem graça com aquela espontaneidade toda.

Fiquei enraivecida com aquela cena, tudo bem que eu e ele não tínhamos nada, mas pelo menos, respeitasse a nossa presença. Jasper se pronunciou rapidamente apresentando a loira platinada:

- Angela e Isabella esta é Rosalie Hale, minha prima que acabou de vir de Londres e vai trabalhar conosco no hospital, ela é dermatologista e está desenvolvendo um estudo no Seattle Grace...

- Prazer e seja bem vinda, pode me chamar de Bella... Cumprimentei tendo passar simpatia, abafando dentro de mim um sentimento ruim que sentia por ela estar ainda pendurada no Dr. Gostosão.

Emmett chegou próximo do nosso grupo e se apresentou todo tímido e parou ao meu lado e quando começou a tocar uma música da Madonna falou pra mim:

*Música*YouTube - Madonna - Hung Up (official music video) HD*

.com/watch?v=I1Ds7s5xqWY

- Vamos dançar esta música comigo Bella? Aceitei e entramos na pista de dança e começamos a dançar sensualmente como uma música da grande diva Madonna pede, e quando olhei ao lado, Dr. Edward estava dançando com a loira platinada, vidrado em mim e aquilo só me deu mais inspiração pra continuar movimentando meu corpo sensualmente... Emmett chegou próximo do meu ouvido falando:

- Obrigado por dançar comigo, quem sabe minha moral não sobe dançando com uma modelo internacional...

- É por isso que me chamou pra dançar... Fingi que fiquei magoada e gargalhamos enquanto ele me abraçou a cintura...

- Então me diz Dr. Emmett quem você está querendo impressionar? Perguntei dando uma piscadinha...

- Aquela Dra. Louraça que está dançando com o Dr. Edward, ela é muito linda né Bella? Fiquei feliz que ele estava interessado na loira platinada, quem sabe ela não desencana do Dr. Edward... Não que eu estivesse preocupada com isto, mas os dois pareciam não combinar...

O tempo passa tão devagar (6x)

Refrão:  
Cada coisinha que você diz ou faz  
Estou vidrada  
Estou vidrada em você  
Esperando pelo seu telefonema  
Querido, noite e dia  
Eu não agüento mais  
Eu estou cansada de esperar por você

O tempo passa tão devagar para aqueles que esperam  
Não há tempo para hesitar  
Aqueles que correm parecem ter toda a diversão  
Estou presa  
Eu não sei o que fazer

O tempo passa tão devagar  
O tempo passa tão devagar  
O tempo passa tão devagar  
Eu não sei o que fazer

Refrão

Trim, trim, trim, toca o telefone  
As luzes estão acesas, mas não há ninguém em casa  
Tic, tic, tac, são quinze para as duas  
E eu estou exausta  
Estou vidrada em você

Eu não posso continuar esperando por você  
Eu sei que você ainda está hesitando

Não chore por mim  
Porque eu encontrarei meu caminho  
Você acordará um dia,  
Mas será tarde demais

Dançamos e bebíamos por um longo tempo e nos encarávamos sem parar, eu sabia da loucura que aquilo acarretava, mas eu acho que o meu teor alcoólico no sangue, fazia mandar todas minhas regras de boa vivência as favas...

Estávamos numa certa distância, porém o entreolhar era intenso enquanto um sorriso no canto de seus lábios estava acabando com meu juízo, mordia meus lábios tentando esconder minha excitação pelo Dr. Stranger, mas quando eu o vi passando a língua entre seus lábios deixando umidamente convidativos, eu surtei e senti meu corpo reclamar pelo prazer que o Dr. Stranger me proporcionava; cheguei próximo do ouvido de Emmett e disse:

- Vou dar uma circulada por aí, daqui a pouco dançamos mais... Emmett deu um sorriso e um abraço me levantando do chão dizendo que tinha adorado dançar comigo...

Mirei o bar e fui em direção ao bar e pedi uma Ice e voltei a andar, encontrei Angie toda animadinha, conversando ao pé de ouvido com um carinha que ainda não havia conhecido, quando ela me viu acenou me chamando:

- Bella, você conhece o Ben, amigo de Jasper e Edward, ele que organizou esta festa... Cumprimentamos-nos e falei que ia ao banheiro e deixei os dois a sós...

Entrei no banheiro e conferi minha maquiagem e roupa e voltei pra festa, eu tinha que desviar do Dr. Gostosão se não acabaria fazendo o que não poderia fazer... Fui fazendo uma expedição por aquela imensa casa, entrei na sala e tinham algumas pessoas conversando tranquilamente, enquanto no outro canto vi Jéssica e Mike se agarrando, ri da cena e continuei a andar, entrei no corredor que dava pra cozinha e percebi que não havia ninguém, peguei um copo de água gelada, precisava relaxar e fiquei feliz por estar ali sozinha, sem testemunha pra ver meu estado de tesão reprimido.

Mal terminei de refletir esse pensamento e a porta do corredor fechou-se e quando virei pra ver, o Dr. Gostosão vinha na minha direção com aquele sorriso e com seus orbes brilhantes transparecendo todo o desejo que ele tinha por mim...

Fiquei assustada por aquela atitude, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente excitada, não me mexia do lugar, a não ser meu peito que demonstrava minha respiração alterada e meu coração que batia tanto que parecia um tamborim de escola de samba... Ele pegou o copo d'água que tinha em minhas mãos e tomou o restante e colocou em cima da mesa e sem tirar os olhos dos meus, pressionou contra a geladeira e sussurrou no meu ouvido dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha:

- Ah Bella, você me deixa fora de mim... Senti arrepios violentos tomarem meu corpo não só porque meu ouvido era uma zona muito erógena pra mim, mas também pela primeira vez ouvi meu apelido saindo daquela boca gostosa, com aquela voz rouca e sexy.

Não consegui me conter e acabei soltando um gemido abafado e sem dizer mais nada, começamos a nos beijar intensamente, não rapidamente, mas de uma forma cálida e ritmada, nossas línguas se enroscavam sensualmente, e seu sabor saciava minha sede... Nossas mãos já percorriam nossos corpos, e se moldavam um ao outro, não sei quanto tempo ficamos só nos beijando e de repente senti suas mãos buscando o zíper do meu vestido e assim que ele consegui abaixar meu vestido, abocanhou meu seio, beijando e mordiscando fazendo-me delirar e arquear meu corpo, sentia sua ereção roçando em minha coxa e com a outra mão ergueu minha perna, fazendo abraçar seu quadril e ele tocava minha pele por baixo dela e com um dedo massageou minha feminilidade por cima da calcinha, fazendo-me contorcer de prazer pelas carícias que me proporcionava, palavras sem sentido saíam pela minha boca...

Então meu Dr. Gostosão parou de beijar meus seios e foi subindo dando leves chupões, mordidas e beijos até minha boca e ele sussurrava gostosa, linda, tesão... Ele me ergueu do chão e abracei-o com meus braços no seu pescoço e minhas pernas na sua cintura enquanto ele caminhou até o balcão da pia e me colocou sentada ali... Ficamos nos olhando arfantes e luxuriantes e quando ele fez menção de falar algo, eu tampei sua boca com um beijo que só nos deixava com a excitação a flor da pele...

Ele tirou minha calcinha, no mesmo instante que abria sua calça e o ajudava abaixar sua cueca, ele pegou uma camisinha e colocou-a; nós começamos a uma dança intensa de corpos, a cada estocada eu sentia meu corpo tremer, minhas mãos puxavam seu cabelo e sua boca buscava a minha sem parar e quando comecei a sentir minhas contrações aumentarem, ele percebendo que estava pra gozar parou e continuou a me beijar lentamente, fiquei irritada pela provocação dele e já que ele estava tentando me deixar louca, resolvi atiçá-lo também...

Minhas mãos arranhavam suas costas e se embrenhavam no seu cabelo e no meio destas carícias, eu passei a ponta da minha língua no céu de sua boca e o senti arrepiar, sorri maliciosamente e comecei a morder seus lábios que estavam entreabertos e repeti o movimento dentro da sua boca, percorrendo o céu da boca pra depois sugar lentamente sua língua, conseguindo arrancar um gemido abafado dele, juntamente com uma fúria insinuante...

E voltamos a nos movimentar loucamente, sussurros, gemidos e a nossa respiração arfante nos acompanhavam fervorosamente e não demorou e as nossas contrações musculares se intensificaram e atingimos o clímax juntos... E abraçados ficamos... Eu fechei meus olhos tentando aproveitar cada segundo que aquela sensação me proporcionava e sentia o Dr. Gostosão alisar meus cabelos e minhas costas, minha testa estava colada na dele e neste instante passou um medo de abrir meus olhos... Eu estava num sonho perfeitamente erótico e com um homem que me completava de uma maneira que nunca sentira... E fiquei me perguntando: _o que faria agora?_

No mesmo momento alguém batia na porta e me despertou do sonho, trazendo a realidade nua e crua: _Uma interna seminua na cozinha da casa do chefe da residência onde tinha acabado de transar com o chefe do departamento de cardiologia... Será que alguém nos ouviu ou nos viu? Céus eu tinha passado todos os meus limites..._

Afastei-me do Dr. Gostosão sem olhar em seu rosto e fechei meu vestido rapidamente, tentando me recompor enquanto ainda ouvia batidas frenéticas na porta do corredor... Eu olhei de canto de olho pro Edward, ele me encarava e aproximou de mim pegando no meu braço fazendo ficar de frente pra ele e erguendo meu rosto falou:

- Eu preciso conversar com você... Ele dizia sério e com um olhar terno e carinhoso que quase me fez esquecer onde estava, mas as batidas na porta me relembraram e quando ele afastou de mim pra abrir a porta, saí correndo pela porta que dava para a área de serviço, esgueirando pelas paredes pra que ninguém me visse, deixando o Dr. Stranger gostosão pra trás com a pessoa que estragou meu sonho fazendo me despertar pra realidade...

**Observação: ****Tucupi****1** é um tempero e molho de cor amarela extraído da raiz da mandioca brava, Inicialmente venenoso devido à presença do ácido cianídrico, o líquido é cozido (processo que elimina o veneno), por horas, podendo, então, ser usado como molho na culinária. É muito presente na mesa dos brasileiros na região amazônica, seu gosto meio ácido/azedo do tucupi acentua os efeitos das flores do jambu, e assim sentimos os lábios tremendo e a língua adormecida.

_**Nota da Deah: **_

_**E aí guriasssssssssssssss estão curtindo?!?!?! Então pleaseeeeee comentem muitooooooo!!!!!!!**_

_**Quem quiser me add no MSN: dea_**_

_**Beijinhossssssss no coração e boa ferveção neste fds...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Complicadinha mas perfeitinha!!!!**

**POV Edward**

Caminhei em direção à porta pra abri-la, não sabia quem batia, mas o infeliz estava sendo excomungado até sua quinta geração, afinal de contas estava atrapalhando o perfeito momento com minha Bella...

Girei a chave duas vezes e com um pesar abaixei o trinco da porta e me deparei com uma baixinha irritantemente curiosa, que me olhava de cima pra baixo e voltando pro meu rosto investigando a expressão da minha cara que apesar de estar feliz de ter feito sexo com a melhor mulher que já tinha cruzado na minha vida, estava irritado com a interrupção e antes dizer algo ela falou:

- Hum... Trancado na cozinha maninho, não sabia que gostava tanto deste local numa casa... Ela falava tirando sarro e começou a passar os olhos para o interior da cozinha e com um tom de curiosidade perguntou: - Sozinho?

- Sim... Precisava de um tempo sozinho, ando tão cansado ultimamente... Falei tentando dissipar aquela situação...

Neste momento, fiquei imaginando aonde será que Bella tinha se escondido... Atrás da geladeira, embaixo da mesa ou na dispensa? E Alice perambulou especulando e nada achando virou pra mim e falou:

- Seja quem for, conseguiu sair pela porta que vai área de serviço... Alice falou dando um sorrisinho torto apontando pra porta que estava entreaberta...

Dentro de mim cresceu um sentimento de abandono e rejeição... Ela tinha fugido de mim novamente. Uma lança atravessando meu peito, esta sensação podia descrever a emoção forte que chegava a se tornar física... Já amei várias vezes, lindas mulheres que também na cama eram perfeitas, mas igual a minha doce stranger não havia precedentes: Aquele corpo harmonioso, suas curvas delineadas, aquele cabelo castanho que emoldurava perfeitamente sua face de porcelana, seus olhos marcantes e sua boca que parecia um perfeito morango: vermelho, doce e suculento...

Minha mente tinha gravado cada toque que tínhamos trocados, seus sussurros e gemidos, seu calor, seu perfume, nossos corpos perfeitamente sincronizados, era como se tivéssemos sido feitos na medida um para o outro... Uma perfeita Afrodite, tão insaciável como eu, muito sexy, mas sem ser apelativo, ela era o meu número... Fiquei viajando nestes pensamentos quando Alice me sacudiu falando:

- Hei maninho, o que você tem? Estou começando a ficar preocupada...

- Nada não Alice! Já falei estou cansado, ando trabalhando muito...

- Não acredito que esta cara de paisagem, com um sorrisinho estúpido no rosto e pra completar você suspirou maninho, isso não é stress... Na minha terra chamamos de paixão! Alice falava rindo e acabou dando uma piscadela pra mim;

Eu tentei abrir a boca pra tentar dissuadi-la desta idéia, mas era a mais pura e cristalina verdade: estou apaixonado por Bella, só a conheço há três dias, mas pra mim era como se este sentimento fosse tão antigo quanto a minha coleção de selos raros...

Alice olhava pra mim com a boca aberta frente a minha inércia... Não tive argumentos, uma nuvem tomou conta da minha mente, como se apagasse todas as palavras e ficasse somente o nome da minha linda stranger: BELLA...

Alice deu um gritinho estridente e começou a pular batendo as palmas, típico dela, falando que queria saber o nome da minha apaixonada...

- Esquece maninha, enquanto não resolver isto, da minha boca nada vai sair... Cruzei os braços na frente do meu peito e sorri de lado, vendo minha irmã fazer uma expressão de contrariada e me disse:

- Ok Ed! Mas se ela desfizer de você pode-me falar que dou um jeito nesta louca desvairada, afinal ninguém em sã consciência despreza um gato como você maninho... Alice me abraçando interrompeu se afastando e completou: - O que é isso? Ela apontou para um amontoado de brilho que estava no chão embaixo da mesa.

Rapidamente Alice pegou o objeto brilhante e descobrimos ser um brinco de zircônia, era de Bella... Peguei-o da mão de minha irmã e falei:

- Eu sei de quem é! Pode deixar que eu mesmo devolvo Alice... Ela ergueu sua sobrancelha rindo da pista que tinha dado a ela, e completei rindo: - Vamos voltar pra festa toquinho do coração... Alice ralhou pelo apelido delicado que tinha colocado nela desde criança e acabamos rindo saindo abraçados...

Na verdade gostaria de dizer a todos que gosto de Bella, mas ela tinha esta mania de não ficar com ninguém mais de uma vez, além disso, ela veio com aquela história de que não poderíamos ficar juntos porque trabalhávamos juntos e ainda era seu superior. Minha mente e minha alma reconheceu pro meu coração que dependia dela ... Minha doce stranger era complicadinha, mas perfeitinha...

**POV Alice**

A festa estava perfeita, todas as festas que Jasper fazia saiam assim... Só de pensar que voltaria aqui depois de tantos anos, fez meu coração bater num mau descompasso e um gosto amargo da lembrança dele se agarrando aquela mocréia na piscina tantos anos atrás veio vividamente a minha mente. Eu não podia deixar me abater e prometi a mim mesma que esta festa seria um marco na minha vida, de alguma forma que ainda eu não sei, porém seria...

Eu cheguei à festa, esperando que Chase já estivesse lá, afinal eu precisava de sua presença, eu sei que estava sendo egoísta usando o rapaz para provocar Jasper, porque parecia que realmente ele estava gostando de mim, mas eu havia dito a ele que meu coração tinha um amor não resolvido e que não queria comprometê-lo mais... Chase me surpreendeu quando me respondeu que sabia esperar e que ele precisava somente me ter como amiga e companheira de festas sem compromisso...

Friamente só pensei em meus interesses, ou melhor, dizendo no meu próprio sentimento e aceitei a companhia de Chase ao meu lado, afinal de contas, percebi que Jasper tinha ficado enciumado quando tinha nos vistos no bar da Meg... A Bella havia colocado uma esperança no meu coração dizendo que eu conseguiria ter Jasper... Ri sozinha lembrando nossa conversa, só a conhecia há três dias e ela se tornou uma amiga imprescindível, só a presença dela já era o suficiente...

Peguei um whisky duplo no bar, precisava de uma bebida forte, e comecei a andar pela festa, cumprimentava a todos, mas ainda não havia nenhum sinal de Bella e nem de Chase... Eu havia visto de longe Jasper e Edward, mas resolvi manter distância, peguei meu celular e disquei pra Chase e estava na caixa postal, então resolvi deixar uma mensagem para ele: "_Cadê você Chase? Só está faltando você... Beijo... Alice"._

Suspirei fundo, não acreditava que Chase não viria, eu precisava dele pra não fazer nenhuma besteira, eu olhei em direção de onde Jasper estava e encontrei um par de olhos verdes brilhantes e na sua boca esboçando um sorriso encantador pra mim... Ele ergueu uma de suas mãos bem lentamente pra me cumprimentar, e por alguns segundos fiquei sem ação, porém voltei a minha normalidade de acenei dando um tchauzinho com minha mão livre tentando não sorrir muito e não fazer cara de boba alegre...

Dentro de mim começou uma batalha ferrenha, não sabia se ia ao seu encontro ou esperava mais um pouco... Ir ou não, eis a questão! Pedi aos céus um sinal pra acalmar meu coração e quando consegui desvencilhar do olhar de Jasper, virei meu rosto e vi Bella e sua amiga chegando... Agradeci aos Céus pelo sinal e corri na direção das meninas...

Conheci a Angela, amiga da Bella e me encantei com ela, era simpática, alegre e tinha um astral super contagiante... Ali descobri mais uma grande amiga, podia ter certeza... Enquanto eu conversava com Angela, vi Bella olhando fixamente em direção dos meninos, e Angela também percebeu seus olhares naquela direção e perguntou se Bella tinha encontrado o alvo da noite, e ela somente falou que tinha visto o Jasper... Naquele instante senti que Bella estava mentindo, ela desviou o olhar pro chão e coçou o nariz levemente e como diz naquele ditado popular: naquele mato tinha coelho...

Fingi não perceber e comecei a contar de Jasper pra Angela, mas fiquei ligada em Bella e ela voltou seu olhar pro lugar onde os meninos estavam e pra minha surpresa e felicidade vi meu irmão fitar Bella e cumprimentá-la de uma forma tão sedutora e ela ficou totalmente sem reação e embaraçada... Descobri o coelho que estava escondido naquela moita... Ri da minha descoberta e falei que queria apresentá-las pro meu irmão e pro Jasper, apesar de Bella falar que já os conhecia eu insisti e fomos à direção deles...

Já estávamos conversando há um tempo e percebia o quanto Edward admirava Bella, nunca havia visto meu irmão babando por uma mulher deste jeito, eu presenciei muitos namoros e paixões dele, mas eu sentia que ali existia algo diferente, sorria maliciosamente pra Bella que percebendo minha expressão ficou corada violentamente...

Rosalie veio nos cumprimentar e Jasper apresentou-a a meninas que foram agradáveis com ela... O que me incomodou neste instante foi o fato dela se pendurar em meu irmão, tudo bem que eles já ficaram muitas vezes, mas nunca foi algo sério, era só curtição... Porém eu percebi um desapontamento de Bella que tentou disfarçar, mas ficou nítido o seu desconforto frente à situação...

E quando Emmett chegou à nossa rodinha, mal ele cumprimentou a todos e já chamava Bella pra dançar que aceitou rapidamente... Bufei de raiva só de pensar que Edward e Bella não teriam uma chance pra conversarem a sós, eu daria um jeito nisso... Refletia comigo mesma... E absorta nestes pensamentos nem percebi a movimentação a minha volta: Rosalie e Edward foram dançar, Angela conversava com Bem, nosso amigo de longa data, e Jasper estava parado ao meu lado, com uma expressão preocupada perguntando se estava bem...

- Desculpe Jasper... É que estou preocupada com Chase, ele ainda não chegou... Menti descaradamente e senti que Jasper enrijeceu seu corpo e sua expressão ficou fechada e triste... Será que era somente mais uma preocupação dele com sua irmãzinha ou era ciúmes?

Ficou um pesado silêncio mortal entre nós dois, onde somente nossos olhos pareciam estar presentes e vivos... Eu olhava querendo especular ou descobrir algo dele e ele me fitava de uma forma intensa, porém não conseguia definir o que seria...

Foi neste momento que meu celular tocou e tirou do nosso transe, olhei o visor e vi que era Chase, pedi licença pra Jasper e atendi o celular... Enquanto eu falava com Chase, Jasper foi até o bar pegar mais bebida...

Chase me explicava que estava preso ainda no hospital e que demoraria mais um pouco, e que pelo menos uma dança teríamos até o final da festa... Disse que estaria o esperando e quando desliguei o celular uma doce voz sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Seu namorado não vai poder vir? Sinto muito... Senti meu corpo arrepiar inteiro só com o choque do ar que saía da boca de Jasper, e quando virei pra encará-lo ele estendeu uma taça com uma Pina Colada e continuou dizendo: - Ainda gosta de Pina Colada bem adocicada?

Dei um gole naquela bebida, que trouxe uma nostalgia profunda, daquela época que sofria terrivelmente pelo amor platônico por ele... Respirei fundo e olhando fundo nos seus olhos verdes dizendo:

- Os gostos mudam Jasper... Aquela época era uma adolescente que sonhava com um mundo perfeito e que no final da história, acabava de uma forma tão doce quanto esta bebida... Mas descobri que as coisas não são como sonhamos, a realidade é dura e nos ensina da pior forma possível... Suspirei e dei mais um gole da minha pina colada e completei: - Hoje eu prefiro bebidas mais fortes, remetem a minha realidade...

- Sinto muito Ali... Não imaginava que você tenha passado por estes percalços, mas os nossos sonhos nunca devem morrer ou serem esquecidos, eles nos anima e nos impulsionam a ter esperança no futuro... Jasper afagou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, seu toque suave já embaralhava minha mente, tive que me segurar pra não pular em seu pescoço e beijá-lo... O que me conteve foi o fato de receber outra rejeição e ele vir com aquela história de _somos irmãos_...

Dei um passo pra trás e falei: - Tenho que encontrar com Bella, ela precisa de mim... Depois a gente conversa mais... Dei um sorriso amarelo e sai de perto da minha perdição... Jasper era minha perdição literalmente, eu perdia meu raciocínio lógico perto dele.

Comecei a circular e não achava a Bella, vi Emmett dançando com Rosalie, Edward também estava desaparecido... Será que eles estão juntos? Perguntava vibrando com esta possibilidade, sempre achei que estes dois combinavam... Cheguei à última porta do corredor que era a cozinha e deparei com ela fechada. Bati algumas vezes e coloquei o meu ouvido na porta e escutei uma movimentação e parecia que conhecia a voz, era Edward, então insisti e bati mais algumas vezes, até que ele abriu a porta com uma cara enfezada, soube que tinha interrompido algo, mas eu precisava saber se era Bella que estava com ele, caso o contrário, daria um jeito pra colocar estes dois juntos...

Entrei na cozinha e ainda conversando com Edward percebi que ele estava aéreo e desligado, seus pensamentos estavam longe, principalmente quando falei que a pessoa que estava com ele tinha saído pela porta da área de serviço... Percebi pelos seus olhos que ele estava apaixonado, embora vi uma insegurança e um medo, ele não quis falar quem era... Eu podia apostar que era Bella, porém ainda não tinha a confirmação do fato... Foi quando vi um brinco no chão e rapidamente Edward o pegou e me disse que sabia de quem seria...

"Ótimo!" Pensava comigo mesma, agora é só ver se a Bellinha está sem o brinco... Ela não me escapa, vai ter que contar todos os detalhes, ela tem que aprender que de mim não pode esconder nada, ainda mais um fato deste...

Eu e Edward saímos da cozinha rindo e ele fazendo piadinhas da minha estatura pouco privilegiada... Mas estava tão empolgada em confirmar minha suspeita que nem fiquei brava com meu irmão...

Mal circulamos pela festa e Jasper nos abordou e disse:

- Edward será que você permite eu roubar Alice por um instante? Ele perguntou com um brilho no olhar que me deixou curiosa e entusiasmada com o que viria a seguir... E Edward respondeu:

- Ok, mas cuida bem da minha irmãzinha, ela é tão pequeninha... Falava rindo e dei um tapa no seu ombro e ele completou: - Estou brincando Ali, fiquem a vontade... Edward sorriu e deu uma piscadinha pro Jasper e fiquei sem entender aquela reação do meu irmão...

Jasper pegou na minha mão e beijou-a e ainda de mãos dadas levou até o centro da pista de dança e fez um sinal pro Dj que começou a tocar uma música romântica...

YouTube - Trilha "Viver a Vida" (2009): My Girl - Tiago Iorc

.com/watch?v=HWnZXa9mxOE

- Gostaria de dançar esta música com você, toda vez que eu a ouço, é você que vem na minha mente... Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos colocando sobre seu coração e a outra colocou na minha cintura, aproximando nossos corpos...

[Minha Garota]  
Eu tenho a luz do sol  
num dia nublado  
Quando está frio lá fora  
Eu tenho o mês de Maio

Eu suponho que você diz:  
O que pode me fazer sentir deste jeito?  
Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota)  
Falando sobre minha garota. (minha garota)

Eu tenho tanto mel  
que as abelhas me invejam  
Eu tenho uma canção mais doce  
Do que os pássaros nas árvores

Bom, eu suponho que você pensa  
O que pode me fazer sentir deste jeito?  
Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota)  
Falando sobre minha garota (minha garota)

ooooh, Hooooo

hey, hey, hey  
hey, hey, hey

ooooooooo yeah

Eu não preciso de nenhum dinheiro  
fortuna ou fama  
Eu tenho todas as riquezas, baby,  
Que um homem possa exigir

Bom, eu suponho que você pensa  
O que pode me fazer sentir deste jeito?  
Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota)  
Falando sobre minha garota (minha garota)

Falando sobre minha garota  
Eu tenho sol num dia nublado,  
Com minha garota  
Eu tenho até o mês de Maio,  
Com minha garota

Parecia uma fantasia que estava vivendo, nossos olhares se fundiram, sentia que estava flutuando, nossos movimentos lentos e sincronizados eram suaves, quanto sonhei com um momento assim tão romântico... Aquelas palavras ecoavam no meu coração, uma esperança nasceu no meu peito fazendo sentir um calor que aquecia minha alma... Nós sorriamos um para o outro e não conseguia nem lembrar onde estava, o que fazia ali, era somente eu e Jasper e nada mais...

A música terminou e continuou tocando outra balada, mas o continuamos grudados e num silêncio confortável, até que senti uma presença ao meu lado nos pedindo licença... Nosso entreolhar foi quebrado e quando virei pra ver quem era o imbecil que ousava atrapalhar este momento mágico, sorri fracamente e falei:

- Oi Chase... Achei que não viria mais... Neste momento senti minha mão ser levemente pressionada, só então percebi que ainda estava nos braços de Jasper... Mesmo contra vontade, afastei de Jasper que parecia triste e frustrado pela situação...

- Não te prometi que pelo menos uma música dançaria esta noite contigo... Chase falou carinhosamente e Jasper interrompeu dizendo:

- Vou deixá-los à vontade... Ele me olhou ternamente, pegou minha mão, beijou-a e terminou falando: - Foi um prazer imensurável você ter dançado comigo...

Não consegui falar nada somente sorri e observei Jasper tocando no ombro de Chase amigavelmente e se afastar, nos deixando a sós...

**POV Edward**

Olhei pros dois dançando e fiquei feliz com a atitude de Jasper para com minha irmã... Estes dois tinham que se acertar... Isto me remeteu que a minha noite ainda não havia acabado, eu precisava de qualquer jeito encontrar Bella e conversar com ela, eu queria explicar pra ela o meu sentimento, ela deveria achar que nosso lance era somente sexo, embora fora o nosso primeiro contato, mas pra mim era muito mais que isso...

Não demorou muito tempo e encontrei sentada numa poltrona bebendo admirando o céu límpido que aquela noite havia nos presenteado com muitas estrelas e uma lua crescente linda e majestosa.

- Minha mãe diz que a lua crescente é uma das fases mais positivas, pois ela expande e fortalece amizades e amores... Disse voltando o olhar pra Bella que já me encarava com uma expressão de surpresa... Ela voltou os olhos novamente pra Lua e depois de algum tempo em silêncio respondeu:

- Jaci... Os índios a chamam assim... Eles levam estas coisas muito a sério, tanto que esperam sempre a lua crescente para se casar ou pra fazer alguma mudança em suas ocas... Ela virou pra mim e viu minha expressão de curiosidade e antes de perguntar como sabia tal coisa continuei falando: - Fiquei dois meses morando numa tribo Tupi-Guarani no Brasil... Na verdade passei por várias, dando assistência médica, eu participava dos Médicos sem fronteiras...

- Nossa, que legal... Não sabia que você já teve este tipo de experiência! Falei maravilhado com aquela mulher que estava na minha frente... Realmente ela era uma caixinha de surpresa...

- Nós pouco conversamos... Ela disse corada, provavelmente porque toda vez que estávamos juntos nos entregávamos ao desejo e a luxúria...

- Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Edward Cullen... Estendi a mão e ela me olhava confusa e calmamente ela levantou daquela poltrona e quando vi que não havia tido nenhuma reação completei: - Eu quero conhecer você, conversar com você, selar uma amizade e quem sabe algo a mais, por favor... Sorri matreiramente e Bella correspondeu com um singelo sorriso e respondeu:

- Oi, sou Isabella Marie Swan, prazer é meu... Sorrimos enquanto ela apertava minha mão cumprimentando...

- A propósito tenho algo teu pra te dar... Falei divertidamente e Bella respondeu rapidamente:

- O que seria? Ergueu a sobrancelha não imaginando o que falava...

- Teu brinco... Coloquei minha mão no bolso e estendi em sua direção...

- Nossa, nem havia percebido que tinha perdido... Obrigada...

- Já que nos conhecemos formalmente, gostaria de convidá-la pra dançar comigo, você aceita?

- Claro Dr. Edward, por que não? Ela respondeu sorrindo...

- Só me chame de Edward, ok? Não estamos no hospital e não precisamos desta formalidade...

YouTube - Camila - Todo Cambio (Video)

.com/watch?v=AgqzGYNANaM

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e guiei-a até a pista de dança e ainda continuava com uma seleção de músicas lentas, o que me agradou muito...

Tudo mudou quando te vi  
de branco e preto, a cor me converteu  
E foi tão fácil te querer tanto  
Algo que não imaginava  
Fui te entregar meu amor com um olhar  
Tudo tremeu dentro de mim  
O universo escreveu o que foi para mim  
E foi tão fácil te querer tanto  
Algo que não imaginava, foi me perder em teu amor  
Cegamente passou, e todo seu já sou

Antes que passe mais tempo contigo amor  
Tenho que dizer que: é o amor da minha vida  
Antes que te ame mais, escute por favor  
Deixe-me dizer que tudo te dei

E não há como explicar, pelo menos se você não está  
Simplesmente assim o senti, quando te vi

Me surpreendeu tudo de você  
Sei que não é fácil dizer eu te amo  
Eu tão pouco esperava  
Mas assim é o amor  
Simplesmente passou, e todo seu já sou

Antes que passe mais tempo contigo amor  
Tenho que dizer que: é o amor da minha vida  
Antes que te ame mais, escute por favor  
Deixe-me dizer que tudo te dei

E não há como explicar, pelo menos se você não está  
Simplesmente assim o senti, quando te vi  
Tudo mudou...quando te vi

Eu não acreditava em coincidências ou algo parecido, mas quando comecei a prestar atenção na letra daquela música, eu agradeci ao destino porque era tudo que queria dizer pra Bella...

Estávamos abraçados, senti suas mãos prenderam atrás do meu pescoço e depois de nos olharmos intensamente, ela encostou seu rosto no meu peito e num reflexo impulsivo, abaixei meu rosto encostando-se ao dela, sentindo aquele perfume que me enlouquecia, o calor que seu corpo exalava trazia a mim uma paz e aconchego... Eu poderia ficar assim pra vida inteira que não me incomodaria...

Porém como se diz: _tudo que é bom, dura pouco_, a música acabou e quando fui abrir minha boca pra falar algo, fomos interrompidos com um grito que chegou a doer meu ouvido:

- Ah, você estava se escondendo de mim?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Tão Sublime quanto sexy **

**POV BELLA**

Quando deixei o Dr. Gostosão na cozinha, estava fora de mim... Minha mente girava e clamava por mais daquele homem, o cheiro de seu xampu, misturado com da nossa pele... Eu ainda sentia o cheiro do nosso sexo que apesar de selvagem era aconchegante...

Fui direto ao banheiro e depois de ficar sentada no vaso sanitário por alguns minutos, tentando arejar minha cabeça, levantei-me e de fronte ao espelho, molhei minhas mãos e passava pela minha nuca e meu pescoço que ainda ardiam pelos toques, lambidas, beijos e leves mordidas que Dr. Edward havia feito em mim...

Meu reflexo estava congelado, não conseguia nem piscar... _O que era aquele homem?_ Alguém na face da terra sabe me explicar? Nunca fui santa, e já provei muitos homens, em muitas camas, de várias nacionalidades, mas o Dr. Gostosão Cullen era algo inexplicável pra mim: além de sexy e gostoso, o jeito como ele me tocava e me possuía fazia meu corpo corresponder de uma forma abrasadora, enlouquecedora com uma sensação de plenitude e satisfação que nunca tivera com outro...

Os outros conseguiam até me satisfazer parcialmente, mas eu ficava com um sentimento incompleto e incompetência, é como se meu tesão ainda pedisse mais... Geralmente depois de transar eu ficava irada, não conseguia nem olhar pro homem que tinha acabado de ficar, esperava-os dormir e saía sem deixar rastros... Muitas vezes achava que isso era um tipo de doença, cheguei a pesquisar o assunto achando que era algum tipo de disfunção sexual, maníaca talvez... O fato que nunca me satisfazia completamente até cruzar com o Dr. Stranger.

Que cilada era esta que minha vida caiu! O homem que havia me proporcionado o maior prazer na minha vida, trabalhava junto comigo e ainda por cima, era meu superior... Eu que levava estas regras tão a sério agora estavam se tornando corrompidas... E um pavor apoderou-se de mim pelas conseqüências que isto poderia causar...

- _Merda, droga de vida!_ Resmunguei alto e bati violentamente minha mão na pia, só então percebi neste momento que não estava sozinha no banheiro e uma mulher olhava atônita com meu rompante. Dei um leve sorriso encabulada com aquela situação, ela lavou as mãos rapidamente e saiu num átimo me achando uma desvairada...

Arrumei minha maquiagem e conferi minha roupa e saí daquele banheiro, com uma frase ecoando na minha cabeça: _"Eu preciso conversar com você..." _O que Dr. Edward gostosão queria falar comigo, será que ele iria propor sermos amantes? Eu sentia que ele também reconhecia a nossa química sexual perfeita... Tenho certeza que ele não queria deixar de fazer sexo comigo, com certeza pra ele era algo físico, pura atração sexual...

Por um lado este pensamento me deixou contente e satisfeita, porém por outro lado me senti triste, não conseguia entender o que se passava comigo, sempre pra mim todos os homens eram objetos sexuais e eu sei que eles me viam assim e nunca me importei com tal fato... Mas com o Dr. Gostosão Cullen...

Aff... Balancei a cabeça afastando estas idéias desvairadas e sentimentalistas, interceptei um garçom que vinha com uma bandeja com algumas bebidas e peguei uma taça com uma bebida levemente adocicada, virei de um vez, colocando o copo vazio na bandeja e já pegando outro cheio, o garçom sorriu com minha atitude e retribui dando um sorriso inexpressivo, mas educado e comecei a circular pela festa.

Começou a tocar uma seleção de músicas românticas e aquilo de alguma forma me irritou profundamente, olhei pra pickup onde o DJ fica, e como não o vi, fui em direção da mesma, iria reclamar, eu queria uma música que me animasse e que me fizesse dançar até sentir minhas pernas adormecerem... Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando a somente a alguns passos da pickup, vi um casal se amassando atrás de uma caixa de som... Angela e Ben... Sorri com a pegação dos dois, o negócio estava tão intenso que não discernia aonde um começava e o outro terminava... Afastei-me, não queria empatar o lance de ninguém.

Frustrada por ter que escutar aquilo, me dirigi pra um canto da festa onde tinha umas poltronas e como ali não havia ninguém, eu resolvi sentar.

E não sei se foi aquela paisagem linda: um jardim magnífico com um céu estrelado e uma lua cintilante que parecia rir pra você, deixaram-me meditando novamente no Dr. Gostosão...

Nem sei quanto tempo permaneci, mas minha atenção foi desviada aquela voz sexy e envolvente, me levou a um êxtase repentino, senti meu corpo inteiro arrepiar-se e vibrar meu estômago, minha feminilidade encharcou por reconhecer o dono da voz...

- Minha mãe diz que a lua crescente é uma das fases mais positivas, pois ela expande e fortalece amizades e amores... Encarei o Dr. Gostosão, não acreditando o que ele falava pra mim, fortalecer amizade... Amor... E com uma força hercúlea, desviei meu olhar dele e mirando a lua, respondi a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça:

- Jaci... Os índios a chamam assim... Eles levam estas coisas muito a sério, tanto que esperam sempre a lua crescente para se casar ou pra fazer alguma mudança em suas ocas... Olhei pra ele novamente e encontrei um par de orbes brilhantes e cheios de magnetismo numa expressão facial de curiosidade_... Ah, ele ficava tão sexy deste jeito_, a minha mente já pensando nas nossas noites fogosas, eu já estava achando que realmente eu era uma maníaca sexual pelo Dr. Gostosão Cullen... Respirei fundo e continuei falando: - Fiquei dois meses morando numa tribo Tupi-Guarani no Brasil... Na verdade passei por várias, dando assistência médica, eu participava dos Médicos sem fronteiras...

- Nossa, que legal... Não sabia que você já teve este tipo de experiência! Edward disse animado com as informações que tinha dito...

- Nós pouco conversamos... Sorri envergonhada porque tinha falado sem pensar, pois a minha remeteu novamente todas as vezes que tínhamos feito sexo... Minha mente podia até pensar nisto, mas falar isto pra ele... Aff... Cala a boca Bella! ... Minha mente gritou naquele instante.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Edward Cullen... O Dr. Edward gostosão estendeu a mão, achei que fosse uma piada ou algo do tipo, então levantei poltrona e como minha mente que estava pra lá de lerda não conseguiu raciocinar nada coerente, mantive quieta e somente encarava seu lindo rosto e ele continuou falando:

- Eu quero conhecer você, conversar com você, selar uma amizade e quem sabe algo a mais, por favor... O meu stranger gostosão abriu um sorriso sedutor e só neste momento percebi a sua real intenção, e respondi sorrindo timidamente:

- Oi, sou Isabella Marie Swan, prazer é meu... Sorrimos enquanto nossas mãos se encaixavam cumprimentando...

- A propósito tenho algo teu pra te dar... Edward falou com um ar divertido e perguntei curiosa achando que seria uma brincadeira ou uma cantada sexual...

- O que seria? Perguntei e percebi ele colocar sua mão no bolso e já imaginei o grande "doc" que estava preso dentro daquela boxer sexy, minha feminilidade piscou só de lembrar o "doc" em ação...

- Teu brinco... Ele colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça e me devolveu.

- Nossa, nem havia percebido que tinha perdido... Obrigada... Fiquei envergonhada comigo mesma por estar achando que o Dr. Gostosão Cullen pensava em sacanagem... Eu que era uma pervertida de marca maior... A minha mente estava contaminado de peripécias sexuais, ai Meu Deus, eu preciso de um psiquiatra urgente pra tratar minha cabeça de maníaca sexual por Dr. Cullen gostosão...

- Já que nos conhecemos formalmente, gostaria de convidá-la pra dançar comigo, você aceita? O magnetismo de seus olhos me prendeu novamente e sorrindo respondi:

- Claro Dr. Edward, por que não? E fiz uma nota mental pra ter manter calma com meu mantra favorito apenas fazendo um adendo na pequena frase: Foco Bella e quieta a periquita!!!!!

- Só me chame de Edward, ok? Não estamos no hospital e não precisamos desta formalidade... Suspirei baixinho, gostando do Dr. Gostosão Cullen, afinal ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, sabia como tratar uma mulher...

A música começou a tocar e nosso magnetismo já se mostrava eficiente, olhos nos olhos e sem pensar abracei meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço e aquele perfume trouxe a memória nossos momentos, já tirando meu autocontrole... Suspirei fundo e encostei-me ao seu peito e fiquei fascinada pela batidas de seu coração... Aquele som era lindo e junto com aquela música foi totalmente encantador, naquele instante senti uma segurança e paz que nunca havia sentido na minha vida inteira...

A música havia acabado e continuávamos a dançar, eu não fiz nenhuma menção de me afastar dele e ele também não, até que ouvimos uma voz alta, estridente e enjoativa e olhamos assustados com aquela perturbação:

- Ah, você estava se escondendo de mim?

Caminhando em nossa direção, uma mulher alta, loira, uma Barbie em tamanho de gente, porém se mostrava pelas vestimentas e pela forma de andar tão vulgar que parecia uma vagabunda de um prostíbulo de baixíssimo nível e o meu Dr. Gostosão Cullen disse:

- Oi, Lauren... Ele falou de uma forma irritadiça, eu me afastei de seus braços e só de ver como aquela lambisgóia me olhava fiquei irada, mas tentei disfarçar com um sorriso mais falso que uma nota de três reais...

- Edinho querido, euzinha procurei você por toda parte, estava com saudades amorzinho... Ela falou maliciosamente, mordendo o lábio e piscando como uma p*ta rampeira...

- Não me lembro de ter combinado nada com você Lauren, e além do mais, estou acompanhado se você não percebeu... Edward terminando de falar bufou e revirou os olhos...

- Mas Edinho, eu tenho que te mostrar minhas novidades... Aquilo foi o fim pra mim, eu não tinha que ficar escutando aquela biscate e falei sem pensar rapidamente:

- Não se preocupe comigo Dr. Cullen, fique a vontade com sua amiga, eu já estava de saída mesmo...

E saí dali com sangue nos olhos de tanta raiva, minha noite que até então estava agradável, agora tinha acabado com um sabor amargo... Dei uma olhada pra trás e vi a tal Lauren abraçando o Dr. Edward... Só piorou ver aquilo, então passei onde estavam o Ben e a Angela e percebendo o quanto eles estavam ocupados se beijando e se amassando, resolvi ir embora e mais tarde deixaria uma mensagem no seu celular...

Quase chegando ao meu carro, escutei uma voz me chamando desesperadamente:

- Bella! Bella! Espera só um minuto...

- O que foi Alice? Respondi bruscamente e quando ela me alcançou e virei pra olhar no seu rosto, percebi o quanto fui grossa com ela que nada tem haver com o meu nervoso e terminei falando: - Ah, desculpa Alice, é que já estou indo embora, estou exausta e...

- Perdeu o brinco Bella? Alice perguntou divertidamente, não estava entendendo o porquê daquilo e respondi meio sem graça:

- Na verdade está aqui na minha bolsa... E neste instante abri minha bolsa, mostrando pra ela o objeto ali guardado e completei: - É que... Perdi a tarrachinha do brinco...

- Sei... Alice falou meio desconfiada e perguntou: - Por acaso você viu o meu irmão por aí?

- Ele está com aquela amiginha dele, a tal de Lauren... Falei cuspindo o nome daquele ser e minha irritação voltou com a corda toda...

- Ela não é amiga dele, ele vive fugindo daquela desclassificada... Ela falou sorrindo e fiquei nervosa com aquela situação e retruquei:

- Está rindo por que Alice? Não vejo graça em nada aqui?

- Acho que você tem novidades pra me contar... Você e meu irmão hein? Eu quero saber tudo! Alice ria de uma forma peralta e batia palminhas como uma criança...

- Esquece Alice, hoje não estou com cabeça e além do mais, o que aconteceu acabou sem começar... Tchau e até amanhã Alice, fala pra Angie que fui embora. E fui embora, mesmo com as reclamações de Alice...

Cheguei ao meu apartamento, sentindo-me derrotada, desde que conheci o Dr. Stranger, sempre que nos afastamos sinto esta sensação, como se tivesse perdido uma parte de mim. Joguei-me no sofá tirando minha sandália, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Uma hora estava uma louca ensandecida sexualmente pelo Dr. Cullen gostosão, outra hora estava depressiva com uma tristeza profunda, que nem que o Robert Pattinson quisesse fazer sexo comigo eu toparia... Er... Bem que se fosse o Rob eu poderia fazer um esforçinho né? Aff... Eu coloquei minha mão na cabeça e fechei os olhos pra tentar desanuviar a cabeça, eu queria esvaziá-la, não pensar em nada e ninguém...

Foco Bella... Calma... Foco Bella... Tentava controlar a respiração, até que a minha campainha começou a tocar várias vezes... Quem seria a esta hora? Deveria ser algum vizinho ou o porteiro, afinal de contas, ninguém interfonou...

Levantei do sofá e conferi o horário no celular, 1:00 hora da madrugada, e fui desanimada atender a porta, e quando a abri, não acreditava no que meus olhos enxergavam...

- Desculpe o horário, vir aqui sem avisar, mas eu precisava conversar com você? Posso entrar Bella? Eu olhava pra o meu Dr. Gostosão Cullen e depois do choque da surpresa, dei passagem pra ele passar e respondi:

- Sim, é claro... Mas... Como você sabia onde morava? E como subiu sem ser anunciado pelo porteiro?

- Bem vamos por parte... Primeiro: descobri onde morava pela Alice que pegou o endereço com Angela e segundo quando cheguei à portaria, o porteiro me reconheceu, porque fiz uma ponte de safena na mãe dele e durante a conversa falei que precisava fazer uma surpresa pra você e então estou aqui... Desculpe incomodar... Edward falava de um jeito tão carinhoso que meu peito se encheu que respondi entre um suspiro:

- Tudo bem... Quer tomar alguma coisa? Ofereci tentando transparecer tranqüilidade, mas por dentro estava queimando de nervosismo com a sua presença ali, no meio da minha sala...

- Eu tomo que você tomar... Ele respondeu com um sorriso alargando uma empolgação ainda desconhecida pra mim...

- Eu ia fazer um chá... Falei encarando seus olhos vibrantes...

- Eu te acompanho, eu amo as ervas naturais...

- Fique a vontade, vou ferver a água e já volto com nossos chás, tem alguma preferência?

- Surpreenda-me Bella... Nisso ele estreitou a distância de nossos corpos e tocou minha bochecha afagando-a, deixando minha pele adormecida e quente com seu toque...

Neste instante meu celular começou a tocar, mas nós não nos mexemos um milímetro sequer, porém a o toque estava sendo insistente e irritante e disse aborrecida para Edward:

- Preciso atender... E peguei o celular e fui pra cozinha, deixando Edward sozinho na sala com um sorriso encantador...

Atendi o celular, era a Angela que perguntava se eu estava bem e que o Edward estava vindo pro meu apartamento... Hunf... Bufei e depois de dizer ok e estou bem respondi rapidamente:

- Demorou um pouco pra avisar né amiga! Ele já está aqui, bem no meio da minha sala, falei num sussurro baixinho pro Edward não escutar e dei uma espiada da cozinha e ele estava compenetrado olhando pros CDs que estavam num suporte de acrílico que estava num canto da sala... E terminei de falar: - Preciso desligar Angie... Amanhã nos falamos, beijos me liga...

Assim que ferveu a água coloquei nas canecas e escolhi um chá especial que trouxe de uma viagem ao México, acho _que este chá ele nunca provou_, pensava se iria agradá-lo com minha escolha e gritei da cozinha:

- Você quer açúcar?

- Bem doce, por favor... Edward respondeu e adocei o meu chá enquanto o meu eu deixei sem açúcar...

Quando entrei na sala, ele estava com um CD na mão e perguntou-me arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo no quanto da boca:

- Posso colocar pra tocar?

- Fica a vontade... Retribui o sorriso e ele colocou o CD e fiquei imaginando qual ele havia escolhido e entre aquele momento silencioso ele disse:

- Teu apartamento é muito bonito Bella... Gostei da decoração bem atípica...

- Obrigada, fui eu mesma que decorei, toda viagem que fazia mundo afora trazia algo e com isso fui montando minha decoração como você diz atípica... Sorrimos e entreguei a xícara do chá e continuei falando sem parar: - Já viajei pra muitos lugares a trabalho como médica ou como modelo fotográfica, eu amo viajar, desbravar lugares desconhecidos, aventurar-me a novas culturas, isto faz me sentir uma liberdade plena, como uma águia que pode alcançar altos vôos e tem a capacidade de ir pra longe sem descansar...

- Nossa quanto mais eu converso com você mais fico curioso ao seu respeito... Edward falou e nossos olhos se encontraram como dois imãs, era um magnetismo puro...

- Experimente seu chá... Incentivei-o, ele provou e fez uma careta engraçada e disse:

- Posso pedir pra colocar um pouco mais de açúcar? E no mesmo instante deu um gole do meu e também fiz uma careta e falei:

- Ah, desculpa acho que troquei as canecas, o meu que é sem açúcar... Prove este...

- Hum, agora sim... Que delícia do que é?

- Várias ervas e flores: Camomila, menta verde, citronella indiana, flor de tília, flor de laranjeira, flor de amora e botão de rosas... Trouxe de uma viagem ao México... Será que surpreendi você?

- Você sempre me surpreende... E entreolhares intenso, só então eu fiz sinal pra ele sentar e ao invés de sentar no sofá, sentou ao chão apoiando as costas no sofá e colocando a sua caneca na mesinha de centro... E completou: - Não vai me acompanhar? Ele me chamou pra sentar ao seu lado e assim eu fiz, tentando disfarçar a expressão de idiota deslumbrada...

YouTube - Camila - Coleccionista De Canciones

.com/watch?v=zpGliB0tAqA

- Espero que goste da banda que escolhi... Edward falou e só agora reparei que ele havia escolhido o mesmo grupo que tocou a música que dançamos na festa...

- Então você gosta de Camila? Perguntei sorrindo e ele respondeu virando e ficando de frente pra mim:

- Descobrimos algo em comum de que gostamos Dra. Swan... Ele sorriu e disse:

- A medicina também Dr. Cullen. Falei brincando e ele retrucou:

- Acho que tem mais coisas que já sabemos que temos em comum... Edward me falou tão maliciosamente e mordeu o lábio enquanto esboçava o sorriso arrebatador. Neste momento eu simultaneamente suspirei e arrepiei, já sentindo encharcar da minha calcinha...

Mas me contive de uma forma heróica e ele também estava se comportando, e ali ficamos conversando sobre vários assuntos, ríamos de nossas histórias, estava conhecendo um Dr. Cullen, meigo, sincero, amigo, divertido... Poderia dar inúmeras qualidades que ainda correria o risco de esquecer alguma...

E no meio de uma história engraçada de sua infância, nós ficamos as gargalhadas, eu fechei os olhos e coloquei a mão na minha barriga que doía de tanto rir, e quando parei com meu ataque, fui tentando me acalmar e quando abri os olhos ele me encarava tão profundamente que fiquei envergonhada e sem reação, totalmente hipnotizada...

Ele afagou minha bochecha, e passava o dedão sobre meus lábios que estavam sedentos por sentir seu gosto... Ele beijou minha face limpando a lágrima que havia saído dos meus olhos no ataque de riso e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Até o gosto de sua lágrima é sublime... Eu suspirei e com meus olhos fechados fui sentido quando depositou beijos ali e quando foram sendo distribuídos por todo o pescoço, queixo e roçando seus lábios nos meus, fazendo eu soltar um gemido com a expectativa. Ele riu da minha impaciência e eu abri os olhos e agarrando seus cabelos, puxei-o contra minha boca e assim nossas línguas ficaram enroscadas, e nossas mãos já exploravam cada parte do corpo um do outro...

Você, colecionadora de canções  
Me dê razões para viver  
Você, a dona dos meus sonhos  
Fique neles e faça-me sentir  
E assim no seu mistério poder descobrir  
O sentimento eterno

Você com a lua na cabeça  
o lugar onde começa  
o motivo e a ilusão do meu existir  
Só você, apenas quero que seja você  
minha loucura, minha tranqüilidade e meu delírio  
meu compasso e meu caminho

só você, somente quero que seja você  
eu ponho em suas mãos o meu destino  
porque vivo para estar  
sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre...  
contigo amor...

Você, colecionadora de canções  
Mil emoções são para você  
Você, o que eu sonhei minha vida inteira  
Fique nela e faça-me sentir  
E assim ir transformando a tua magia  
Em um respiro da alma

Você com a lua na cabeça  
o lugar onde começa  
o motivo e a ilusão do meu existir  
Só você, apenas quero que seja você  
minha loucura, minha tranqüilidade e meu delírio  
meu compasso e meu caminho

só você, somente quero que seja você  
eu ponho em suas mãos o meu destino  
porque vivo para estar  
sempre contigo

Já não tem, mas espaço em meu interior  
Você encheu com sua luz cada lugar  
É por você que com o tempo  
minha alma sente diferente

Só você, apenas quero que seja você  
minha loucura, minha tranqüilidade e meu delírio  
meu compasso e meu caminho

só você, somente quero que seja você  
eu ponho em suas mãos o meu destino  
porque vivo para estar  
sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre...  
contigo amor...

Nossos movimentos eram quentes e urgentes, sua boca cobria meu corpo inteiro, mas quando ele sugou e mordiscaram meus peitos, eu arfava e se contorcia... Ele massageava delicadamente meu clitóris que parecia explodir de tanto tesão querendo sentir aquele homem por completo, ele dedilhava como um pianista tocando suavemente, porém precisamente sobre as teclas de seu piano...

E ali mesmo naquele tapete, no meio da sala nos entregamos à paixão de uma forma intensa... Não era só pelo ato sexual fogoso onde nossos corpos combinavam perfeitamente, mas por um carinho e pela sensação de proteção e plenitude que nunca havia sentido...

E no ápice do nosso frenesi, onde sussurros e gemidos eram ouvidos, nossos nomes se misturavam, quando nossos corpos se transbordaram de prazer, chegamos ao clímax, um único orgasmo daquele momento, foi sensacional, perfeito, especialmente estrelar...

E ainda ofegantes, ele saiu de cima de mim e puxando pro meu peito ele cantou o refrão da música no meu ouvido: _Só você... Apenas quero que seja você, minha loucura, minha tranqüilidade e meu delírio, meu compasso e meu caminho..._

_  
_Acabamos dormindo, entregues nos braços um do outro, não pensei em regra nenhuma, somente na incrível sensação que o meu Dr. Gostosão Cullen me proporcionava...


	12. Chapter 12

E ainda ofegantes, ele saiu de cima de mim e puxando pro meu peito ele cantou o refrão da música no meu ouvido: _Só você... Apenas quero que seja você, minha loucura, minha tranqüilidade e meu delírio, meu compasso e meu caminho..._

_  
_Acabamos dormindo, entregues nos braços um do outro, não pensei em regra nenhuma, somente na incrível sensação que o meu Dr. Gostosão Cullen me proporcionava...

**Capítulo 12 – Anestesiados de Prazer**

**POV Edward**

Não estava acreditando que a insuportável da Lauren tinha atrapalhado aquele momento tão especial com a minha bela stranger... Eu olhava pra Bella e ela tinha em sua expressão um sinal de decepção, seus olhos estavam opacos e apesar de tentar transparecer tranqüilidade e frieza como se aquilo não tivesse afetado, eu sentia a raiva que emanava dela e rapidamente Bella terminou falando:

- Não se preocupe comigo Dr. Cullen, fique a vontade com sua amiga, eu já estava de saída mesmo... Bella saiu sem me encarar e a xarope da Lauren ainda teve a petulância de me abraçar e beijar meu rosto falando: "Ainda bem que ela viu que estava sobrando..."

Imediatamente me afastei da enjoativa da Lauren e segurando seus ombros disse firmemente:

- Quem está sobrando nesta história é você Lauren, desculpe a indelicadeza, mas só você ainda não percebeu que entre a gente era somente curtição, foi legal enquanto durou, mas foi só isso entende? E vendo a raiva passar nos olhos de Lauren, completei: - Com licença mais tenho que conversar com Bella...

Por um lado fiquei feliz de sabe que Bella ficou enciumada com aquela situação, mas por outro lado fiquei apreensivo e se isso significar ter encerrado qualquer aproximação com a minha stranger...

Pirei e senti meu corpo inteiro ficar em estado de alerta, tanto minha mente quanto meu corpo e meu coração não conseguiriam ficar longe daquela deusa. Sei que ela pode não sentir o mesmo que eu, porém _vou lutar por ela..._ Esta frase gritava com veemência na minha cabeça.

Saí procurando a minha stranger, mas não conseguia encontrá-la, será que ela havia ido embora? Fui ao banheiro, na cozinha, na sala e cheguei a procurá-la na parte superior da casa, perdi preciosos minutos, eu tinha que conversar com Bella, eu estava disposto a fazer de tudo pra nos conhecermos... Foi então que topei com Alice com o tal de Chase dançando e sem me importar se estaria atrapalhando o casal, chamei-a e já fui perguntando:

- Alice... Você viu a Bella por aí?

- Vi sim Edward, ela foi embora já faz um tempinho... Alice me respondeu e vendo minha reação desanimada perguntou: - Por que você faz tanta besteira assim meu irmão?

Olhei pra Alice que estava com um vinco na testa, deixando revelar o desagrado do que tinha feito, ali tive certeza que ela já sabia sobre mim e Bella e respondi:

- Não foi culpa minha Alice, a Lauren veio e... Alice me interrompeu nervosa e disse:

- Ora Edward me poupe desta desculpa esfarrapada... Você tem culpa sim meu caro porque você nunca deixou claro pra aquele projeto de atriz pornô que você não estava mais disponível...

Suspirei tristemente e fiquei arrasado por pensar que nem tive a chance de falarmos e de nos conhecermos, apesar de termos feito sexo de todas as formas possíveis, poucas palavras foram trocadas, minha mente só tinha pensamentos pessimistas e derrotistas até que Alice interrompeu questionando:

- Edward o quanto você está disposto a reverter esta situação? Ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Neste momento, Chase nos pediu licença, dizendo que buscaria uma bebida e saiu nos deixando a sós, eu estava tão entretido com meus pensamentos em Bella que nem percebi a presença de dele...

- Alie... Você acredita em amor à primeira transa? E olhei pra minha irmã que sorria maliciosamente pra mim fazendo um sinal para que continuasse a falar e prossegui: - Eu conheci Bella, um dia antes de vocês começarem no hospital, no Bar da Meg e mesmo sem saber nada sobre ela e nem seu nome, ficamos juntos e a partir daquele instante fui enfeitiçado por aqueles orbes achocolatados daquela bela stranger, ela não sai da minha cabeça e meu corpo sente necessidade do dela... Eu a quero Alice, não só pra transarmos loucamente, mas quero conhecê-la por inteiro e se der certo ficar com ela...

- Ai irmãozinho! Que lindo... Nunca o vi tão apaixonado assim desde...

- Nem se atreva a comparar o que tinha por aquela vagabunda Alice! Falei exasperado e com a voz um pouco alterada, porém continuei: - Com Bella eu me sinto completo de uma forma que nunca senti com ninguém...

- Tive uma idéia maninho... Espera aqui e volto já! Não demoro... Alice falava eletricamente, ela saiu tão afobada que quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés, já que ela não sabia se andava, se pulava ou corria.

Ri ansiosamente aguardando a baixinha que arrastava pela mão a amiga de Bella, Ângela que por sua vez reboca o Ben que agarrava sua cintura possessivamente...

- Então Alice, esta idéia precisa de tantas pessoas assim? Falei não entendendo o que a baixinha tramava e ela respondeu rapidamente:

- Olha só pra ele Angie, olhe a expressão dele: além da tristeza, está desesperado, apaixonado, alucinado... Eu olhei pra nanica que estava me expondo pra amiga de Bella, mas se fosse pra dar certo o que ela tinha em mente ela podia até me chamar de... – Olha a cara de idiota, fracassado, perdedor... Rapidamente eu interrompi bufando e disse:

- A tua idéia é acabar comigo? A minha auto estima depois destes elogios está internada na UTI e manda lembranças maninha...

- Desculpe maninho, acho que me empolguei... Alice riu matreiramente enquanto Angie olhou pra mim por alguns segundos e falou:

- Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa... Nisso Angela abriu sua bolsa e tirando uma caneta de dentro pegou minha mão escrevendo um endereço e completou dizendo: - Bella merece ser feliz... Quem sabe você não é o cara que fará isto... Ela riu e deu uma piscadinha.

Um sorriso largo de agradecimento e de satisfação brotou no meu rosto e dei um beijo na Alice e na Angela e fui saindo rapidamente me despedindo e Alice gritou:

- Não me faça me arrepender de te ajudar hein!!!

Somente acenei com minha mão me despedindo e continuei meu caminho em direção a casa de Bella, e chegando ao endereço que Angela havia me dado, fiquei surpreso por constatar que o apartamento dela é poucas quadras de minha casa...

E cheguei frente ao Edifício e uma insegurança enorme se apossou de meu coração, e pensava: _E se levar um fora gigantesco de Bella? E se aquela história de não quiser sair com colega de trabalho ainda estiver valendo? _

Mesmo temeroso frente a estas dúvidas que martelavam na minha cabeça, respirei fundo e apertando meus olhos fortemente, repeti pra mim mesmo: Coragem Edward, você chegou até aqui e não vai amarelar... Você é um homem ou um saco de batata?

Abri meus olhos e estufei meu peito buscando uma coragem no fundo do meu ser, nas lembranças daqueles lindos orbes achocolatados que buscavam os meus profundamente...

Mal aproximei da guarita do Edifício e o porteiro, pediu minha identificação e assim que falei meu nome completo e mostrei minha carteira profissional, ele me reconheceu do hospital, porque eu havia feito uma cirurgia em sua mãe, e depois de poucos minutos conversando amenidades, ele me questionou em que apartamento eu gostaria de ir, ele me confirmou que a Senhorita Bella havia chegado a pouco tempo, e então informei-lhe e pedi que não a avisasse, pois desejava lhe fazer uma surpresa e Joseph (assim que o porteiro se chamava), apesar de ter que seguir todo um protocolo de segurança, ficou quieto por alguns instantes e respondeu com um sorriso matreiro e de cumplicidade dizendo:

- Pode subir Dr. Cullen, não se preocupe a síndica não ficará sabendo deste nosso segredinho...

Agradeci e subi ansioso, parece que o elevador demorava uma eternidade pra chegar no 9º andar. Parei frente à porta 902 e apertei firmemente a campainha, sequei minha mão na calça, pois estava molhada de suor, de tanto que meus nervos estavam a flor da pele...

Escutei uma movimentação dentro do apartamento, e logo em seguida, a porta se abriu e minha bela stranger apareceu como uma visão dos deuses e frente a uma expressão surpresa eu comecei a falar rapidamente pra disfarçar meu nervosismo:

- Desculpe o horário, vir aqui sem avisar, mas eu precisava conversar com você? Posso entrar Bella?

Entrei em seu apartamento e começamos a conversar, ela questionou sobre como havia descoberto o seu endereço, e ofereceu um chá que aceitei prontamente. Fiquei feliz em saber que ela estava me recebendo tão bem em sua casa...

Enquanto ela não voltava da cozinha, meus olhos captavam cada detalhe daquela grande sala... Minha mãe sempre falava que a decoração de uma casa mostra a personalidade de uma pessoa e agora vendo os objetos que ornamentavam a casa de Bella, a frase de Dona Esme fazia sentido... Tudo naquela sala expressava liberdade, em cada peça e detalhe que ali estavam me arremetia o quanto Bella era incomum e atípica, como uma pedra raríssima, era assim que eu a via e a cada instante me fascinava ainda mais...

Fiquei parado frente a uma grande estante com centenas de CDs, que tinham desde clássicos até samba brasileiro... Fiquei olhando os títulos até que um me chamou atenção, era a mesma banda que havíamos dançado naquela noite, e ela chegou à sala e pedi licença pra colocar uma música.

Bella concordou e ali ficamos conversando amenidades, rindo de situações engraçadas da minha infância, até parecíamos amigos de infância de tanta naturalidade que nos rodeava, eu somente me concentrava pra não agarrá-la rapidamente, meu corpo clamava pelo dela, isto já era uma obsessão incontrolável, faria qualquer coisa pra tê-la sempre na minha vida...

Num determinado momento quando lhe contava de uma peripécia infantil, ela começou a chorar de tanto rir, sua gargalhada era como música pro meus ouvidos, adorei vê-la desarmada e sem aquelas barreiras em torno dela...

De repente ela parou e me encontrou admirando-a e sem pensar, acariciei seu rosto limpando a lágrima que escapou de seus olhos e levei a minha boca, sorvendo e prendendo seu sabor na minha boca e imprimindo em minha mente pra que nunca esquecesse...

Eu acariciava Bella no rosto e quando ela fechou os olhos, comecei a beijá-la, boca, rosto, pescoço, seu colo, eu sentia que ela buscava as sensações e prazeres que nossos corpos juntos produziam... E quando percebi Bella agarrou meu cabelo e puxou minha boca contra a sua e nos entregamos mais uma vez ao êxtase...

Nossa dança selvagem era perfeita, o meu corpo encaixava no dela, e nosso ritmo ora era selvagem, ora era calmo, como num tango onde o ápice da música era ouvido nossos sussurros e gemidos de tesão, onde nossos nomes e súplicas de ansiar por mais enchiam aquela sala...

A música que tocava foi perfeita pra aquele momento, nem se eu tivesse planejado milimetricamente aquela situação não havia saído tão perfeito, e após atingirmos o céu com o nosso clímax juntos, puxei-a pra confortar seu delicado corpo no meu peito e cantei em seu ouvido o último refrão da música:_ Só você... Apenas quero que seja você, minha loucura, minha tranqüilidade e meu delírio, meu compasso e meu caminho..._

Mesmo com nossos músculos amolecidos e entregues as sensações de nosso gozo, senti Bella se arrepiar inteira e se aconchegando mais a mim, adormeceu com uma expressão de felicidade e tranqüilidade no rosto que me fez sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo... Assim adormeci também, nus, suados e extasiados pelo doce pecado que nossos corpos produziam...

...

Acordei depois de um tempo e vi como Bella dormia igual um anjo, tão linda e frágil, uma expressão doce e suave, eu admirava cada minúscula parte de seu corpo e de seu rosto, eu estava parecendo um adolescente com a primeira namorada, era ultra-romântico aos meus olhos estar deitados no tapete de sua sala, porém desconfortável, se continuássemos nesta posição ganharíamos torcicolos e dores nas costas... Então levantei vagarosamente pra não acordá-la e ela se remexeu no chão abraçando uma almofada, virando pro lado e pra minha surpresa ela sussurrou dormindo:

- Hei Stranger... Não vá com ela... Fica comigo Ed! Meu coração parou por alguns instantes, fiquei imóvel, era como se o meu mundo sem cor tivesse parado e voltado a girar colorido vivamente. Minha Bella falava dormindo, eu estava no seu subconsciente... Fiquei radiante porque sabia que ela partilhava da mesma vontade que eu, apesar de ainda não ter falado conscientemente, ou seja, acordada.

Enquanto fazia a dançinha da vitória, resolvi achar o quarto da Bella... Eu sei que foi meio invasivo e enxerido, mas eu precisava colocar minha Bella num lugar mais confortável...

Depois de localizar a suíte de Bella, peguei-a no colo e ela balbuciava palavras desconexas, porém ela repetia algumas vezes "Ed"...

Deitei-a delicadamente na cama e ela se revirou ainda dormindo ficando de bruços, deitei ao seu lado e fiquei apoiado no cotovelo admirando aquela escultura sobre-humana que se chamava Isabella... Ela ressonava tranquilamente e sem raciocinar direito comecei a deslizar minha mão suavemente pelo seu corpo: começando pelo seus pés, fui subindo por sua panturrilha, a parte interna de sua coxa, fazendo ali uma leve pressão, cheguei mais próximo do seu corpo e minha boca, que estava a poucos centímetros de sua pele, salivava de vontade de beijá-la acompanhando por onde minha mão passava...

Ela se remexeu sensualmente, como uma gatinha manhosa e gemeu baixinho de uma forma tão erótica que meu amigão já estava batendo continência frente aquele monumento que era minha Drª Stranger...

Aquilo me encorajou a continuar com minhas mãos que contornavam seu bumbum e subia pela suas costas, ao longo de sua coluna vertebral... E a cada instante ela mexia, minimamente soltando singelos gemidos manhosos... Eu sentia sua pele arrepiada e não conseguia esconder a satisfação de fazer Bella reagir ao meu toque...

Então com a ponta da língua comecei a desenhar em sua pele, desde seu pescoço até seus pés. Colei nossos corpos deitando sobre ela ainda debruçada e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Hei bela Stranger, olha o que você faz comigo? E mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo-a arfar e levantando seu quadril, encaixando sua bundinha arrebitada no meu amigo que estava dolorido de tanto tesão...

- Num tarado e pervertido sexual que abusa de donzelas que estão dormindo? Bella falou brincando apesar de sua voz rouca estar carregada de luxúria, terminando num gemido completou: - Eu adoro isto...

E neste momento fui tomado por uma fúria selvagem e comecei a dar chupões em suas costas até chegar ao seu bumbum então me concentrei naquela maravilha que a mamãe natureza tinha presenteado minha deusa e automaticamente ela arrebitou-a e rebolava sobre minha língua faminta que explorava toda a sua feminilidade e saboreava todo seu mel...

Ela pedia e suplicava mais de mim e num átimo coloquei o preservativo e nossos corpos se encontraram intimamente e dançávamos loucamente e quando sentia que o clímax de Bella estava chegando, eu parava e fazia movimentos lentos, ela sussurrava:

- Me torturando stranger?

Peguei seu cabelo puxando pra trás, fazendo sua cabeça sair do travesseiro e respondi entre lambidas e mordidas em seu pescoço:

- Só se for tortura de prazer stranger, e garanto que você não vai se arrepender... E como resposta Bella gemeu e senti seus pêlos eriçarem...

Peguei-a pela cintura, ainda de costas, e a levantei fazendo segurar na cabeceira da cama e penetrei-a com vigor, eu apertava seus seios e beliscava seus mamilos que estavam tão rijos que não agüentei e sem delicadeza a virei de frente pra mim e abocanhei-os, sugando-os com tanta vitalidade que sentia o corpo de minha Bella estremecer, e quando fiz menção de parar ela agarrou meus cabelos e fez com que eu continuasse...

Bella gemia e gritava palavras indescritíveis e quando percebi, Bella esfregava suas pernas, tentando satisfazê-la sozinha... Eu parei, afastei suas coxas e disse maliciosamente:

- Querendo brincar sozinha minha stranger? Ergui a sobrancelha e num sorriso matreiro mordendo seu lábio inferior, Bella me respondeu:

- Então não embaça Dr. stranger, ou se não subo pelas paredes...

Nisso nossas bocas se encontraram e as nossas línguas enroscaram-se sinuosamente e deitando na cama, puxei Bella sobre mim e deixei-a cavalgar e ditar o ritmo de sua maneira, ela passava a mão sobre meio peitoral ora alisando ora arranhando, a visão dela era perfeita... Ela rapidamente chegou ao êxtase gemendo meu nome, arqueando as costas e a cabeça pra trás e quando a senti querer relaxar seus músculos, a coloquei deitada de bruços e a possuí desta maneira... Bella estava de quatro enquanto eu estimulava a sua pérola do prazer com uma mão e a outra segurava seu longo cabelo trazendo pra cada vez mais próximo de mim... Sentia os músculos de Bella se contraírem novamente e aumentei o ritmo e conseguimos chegar ao êxtase juntos...

YouTube - David Archuleta AOL session You can

.com/watch?v=Ru21v6Gm6is

Deixei o peso do corpo por alguns segundos por cima de Bella e deitei em seu lado puxando contra ao meu e dormimos de conchinha, exaustos, suados e anestesiados de prazer...

...

Despertei assustado e observei que minha Bella estava ainda em meus braços, sorri e agradeci aos Céus que tudo que tinha passado aquela noite com Bella não era um sonho, era uma realidade que eu estava adorando... Beijei seu ombro desnudo e me afundei na curvatura de seu pescoço.

Eu ouvia o som que sua respiração compassada e suave fazia e constatei que estava completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher, que apesar de termos nos conhecido somente há poucos dias eu estava encantado com sua força e independência que ela fazia questão de mostrar a todos... Bella me surpreendia em cada conversa, a cada transa que tivemos, mas eu queria poder falar abertamente o que sentia, mas será que estava cedo demais pra isto? Tenho medo de espanar o parafuso sabe? Ela sempre vinha com aquele papo que não saía com pessoas com quem trabalhava...

Minha mente não conseguia desligar de tantas indagações, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca havia me comportado desta forma e uma aflição se apoderava de meu coração, como uma pontada aguda no peito se materializasse meus sentimentos pela minha bela stranger.

Já me apaixonei profundamente antes, mas tudo foi tão diferente e depois da minha decepção não imaginei ter esta sensação e esta ansiedade novamente... E desde então aproveitei cada instante com várias mulheres interessantes, mas era só isto uma troca de relações sexuais satisfatórias pra ambos...

Lembrei daquela noite no bar da Meg, a primeira vez que a vi... Ao ouvir dois homens comentando que minha bela stranger não tinha dado moral e que ela deveria ser homossexual, e então o destino cruzou nossas vidas ali... Numa simples curiosidade enxerida de minha parte... Ri silenciosamente e beijei novamente seu ombro...

Levantei calmamente, com vontade de ir ao banheiro e assim na ponta dos pés fui; e depois revolvi tomar um pouco de água na cozinha, foi quando percebi meu bip tocava sem parar...

Me leve para onde eu nunca estive  
Me ajude a levantar novamente  
Me mostre que coisas boas vêm para aqueles que  
esperam  
Me diga que eu não estou sozinho nessa  
Me diga que eu não ficarei sozinho  
Me diga que o que estou sentindo não é engano nenhum  
Porque se alguém pode fazer eu me apaixonar, você  
pode

Me salve de mim mesmo, você pode  
E é você e ninguém mais  
Se eu posso desejar o amanhã, essa noite nunca  
terminará  
Se você me pedisse se eu iria compreender  
Mas por agora eu apenas finjo  
Porque se alguém pode fazer eu me apaixonar, você  
pode

Querida, quando você olha para mim  
Me diga o que você vê  
Esses são olhos de alguém que você poderia amar?  
Porque todas as coisas que me trouxeram até aqui  
Bem, nem todos parecem tão claras  
Querida, você é a única com que eu estive sonhando  
Se alguém pode fazer eu me apaixonar, você pode

Me salve de mim mesmo, você pode  
E é você e ninguém mais  
Se eu posso desejar o amanhã, essa noite nunca  
terminará  
Se você me pedisse se eu iria compreender  
Mas por agora eu apenas finjo  
Porque se alguém pode fazer eu me apaixonar, você  
pode

Apenas você consegue me fazer navegar nos seus  
profundos olhos  
Me levante e me faça chorar  
E ninguém nunca fez isso  
Tudo foi apenas uma mentira e eu sei, sim, eu sei

Isso é onde tudo apenas começa  
Então me diga que nunca vai acabar  
Eu não posso enganar a mim mesmo, é você e ninguém  
mais

Se eu posso desejar o amanhã, essa noite nunca  
terminará  
Se você me pedisse se eu iria compreender  
Mas por agora eu apenas finjo  
Porque se alguém pode fazer eu me apaixonar, você  
pode

Me mostre que coisas boas vem para aqueles que esperam

**Nota da Deah:**

**E aí gurias gostaram?!?!?!? Acho que exagerei hoje na "selvageria" do nosso casal!!! Desculpem meu lado pervertido estar mais aflorado... *Morredevergonha***

**Desculpem gurias por não estar dando tempo de responder individualmente os reviews, mas tenham certeza que todos são esperados e lidos, sempre me animando muito...**

**Anyway, eu necessito de muitos coments, pleaseeeeeee flowers!!!!!!!! Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, sugestões são bem vindas...**

**Está terminando novembro!!!!!!!!!Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Hoje vai ser meu último casamento, o quarto deste mês e derradeiro do ano... Só então vou poder voltar ao meu ritmo normal e postar mais vezes pra vocês...**

**No próximo capítulo muitas emoções e pegações... Uiiiiii... kkkk... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!**

**Obrigada pelo carinho e apoio de vocês no MSN, ora me animando (Thanks Gica), ora me dando dicas de músicas( Thanks Mayh), trocando idéias( Thanks Glau) ou simplesmente mandando beijinhos e boas inspirações( Thanks Taty) vocês são greattttttsssss...**

**A propósito, a minha amiga Taty fez uma comunidade das minhas fics no Orkut, se vocês quiserem aparecer por lá e participar eu vou ficar muito ultra mega power super hiper felizzzzzzzzzz!!!!!! O link é:****./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**

**E quem quiser me add no MSN: ****dea_**

**Próximo post será Connection!!!!!!!Nos veremos lá!!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos no coração e bom final de semana pra vocês com muita ferveção e beijo na boca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!rsrsrs!!!!!!!!!**

**Deah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oiiiiiiiii amores!!!!!!! Mais um capítulo em ritmo de carnavalllllllllllll!!!!!!!!!kkkk!!!!!!**

**Beijinhos mega power especial pra: Anna Paula, Lyka Cullen, Gibeluh, Tatai Cullen, Lunna Cullen, Thays, Bruna Watson, Hebe, Helena Camila e BW... Thanks gurias pelos reviewssss...**

**BOA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Eu preciso de você... **

**Howie Day - Collide *Ouçam a música* ****_.com/watch?v=ux97SsxbGJU_**

**POV BELLA **

**...**

Sentia suas mãos pelo meu corpo como que traçando uma linha imaginária sobre um mapa... Aquelas mãos precisas de um cirurgião davam uma conotação de segurança e experiência e elas também eram suaves e atrevidas que me remetiam uma sensualidade e uma excitação sem igual...

Ele havia me pego no colo do chão da sala e me levado pra cama, mesmo acordada fiquei com meus olhos fechados apreciando as sensações sensuais que o Dr. Stranger causava em mim.

O Dr. Gostosão Cullen serpenteava sobre meu corpo nu e quente, suas mãos pousavam ora arranhando ora deslizando causando-me arrepios e sensações indescritíveis... Ele tinha uma pegada que me deixava entregue e extasiada de tanto prazer...

E quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordiscou não consegui agüentar mais, gemi mais alto e já arfando muito, enverguei meu corpo fazendo meu bumbum chocar contra seu quadril, eu precisava do contato de seu corpo inteiro... Não sei qual era o mistério do Dr. Gostosão Cullen, mas o fato era que estava obcecada pelo seu corpo, por suas palavras ditas no pé do meu ouvido, pelo seus gemidos que me inebriavam de satisfação e prazer...

Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente naquele sexo explosivo, e apesar dele fazer de uma forma selvagem e dura ele me fazia sentir com uma boneca de porcelana, porque ele deixava transparecer um carinho e um cuidado que nunca havia experimentado com ninguém...

E assim, nossos corpos mole, estavam entregues depois do ápice do prazer adormecemos juntos, com ele agarrando minha cintura possessivamente, sentindo os pêlos de seu peitoral roçar minhas costas desnudas e completando com uns beijinhos no meu pescoço e no ombro... Ali experimentei um sentimento desconhecido pra mim: Segurança.

Meu conceito de segurança era totalmente diferente do que estava sentindo... Cresci praticamente com minha família desfeita, meu pai nos deixou fugindo com outra mulher, minha mãe virando um alcoólatra inveterada tendo inúmeros namorados sem futuro, por estas situações e outras, anotei mentalmente como uma lição pra minha vida: nunca confiar em relacionamentos, eles são falhos, superficiais e nos levam a racionalidade, a segurança e o orgulho próprio...

Então o conceito de segurança pra mim era ter uma boa profissão, com uma boa renda, ou seja, segurança pra mim era sinônimo de vida econômica estável e sem homens em nenhum tipo de relacionamento...

...

Estava sonhando que estava transando com o meu Dr. Gostosão em cima de uma mesa que parecia ser de num restaurante... Ele me preenchia com toda sua masculinidade enquanto eu arfava e gemia de prazer e chegamos ao ápice juntos, completamente extasiados, e ele começou a passar uma rosa pelo meu corpo, começando pela minha perna, barriga, braços até que senti suas mãos no meu rosto e fui despertando com uma doce voz no pé do meu ouvido:

- Minha bela stranger... Abri meus olhos e vi Edward afagando meus cabelos e meu rosto, depositando beijinhos. Sorri com aquela atitude tão meiga, esta nova sensação era incrivelmente prazerosa, tão quanto aos orgasmos que tínhamos juntos...

Percebi que ele estava vestido e perguntei com a voz meio grogue de sono: - Você já vai? Vi em sua expressão um desagrado e um conformismo e depois de um suspiro fundo ele respondeu:

- Infelizmente tenho que ir, o trabalho me chama... Desculpa te acordar, mas eu não queria sair sem me despedir devidamente de você... Aquele doutor gostosão falava de um jeito tão carinhoso que quase chorei. Aff! Eu devia estar de TPM por estar tão carente assim... Meus pensamentos voavam enquanto ele voltara a falar: - Eu até pensei em deixar um recado no espelho do seu banheiro como você fez da última vez lá em casa, porém preferi acordá-la, beijá-la e te fazer um convite...

Passei minhas mãos pelo seu pescoço e afundando minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo disse: - É bom que seja um ótimo convite, porque me despertou de um sonho maravilhoso. Falei de uma forma maliciosa e sorri mordendo meu lábio só de lembrar meu sonho e o que tínhamos feito naquela cama...

- Hum, vou querer saber sobre este sonho... Eu gostaria de saber se você aceita jantar comigo esta noite? Eu olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e percebi que ele estava apreensivo frente a minha resposta e ele continuou falando: - Eu quero conhecer você Bella... Amo nosso relacionamento físico, nunca me senti completo na cama como quando estou com você, porém isso é superficial entende? E então me responda: sim ou não?

Escutar aquele homem lindamente tentador falando aquelas coisas pra mim era quase impossível manter minha sanidade num estado perfeito... Nos meus pensamentos era travada uma batalha ferrenha: Por um lado, meu coração sentia aquela satisfação imensa de estarmos juntos, aquele bem-estar e que ele era uma pessoa confiável, além de me levar a loucura entre os lençóis; por outro lado, meu cérebro era tão pragmático que me dizia se valeria à pena arriscar seus projetos, que poderia me machucar e que minhas regras de boa vivência feitas por mim estavam sendo burladas e pra completar ainda escutava meu cérebro gritando e me alertando a todo o momento: _Bella ele é teu chefe!_

Fechei meus olhos e encostei minha testa no seu queixo e inebriada pelo perfume másculo que ele usava sussurrei: "_sim..._" E neste instante, ele ergueu meu queixo pra olhar nos meus olhos brilhantes e disse com um sorriso encantador:

- Mandarei um motorista te apanhar às 8:00hs... Te prometo uma noite especial... E sorri retribuindo e quando ia falar ele tomou meus lábios ardentemente, e o seu gosto já me fazia enlouquecer suas mãos já estavam pousadas sobre minhas nádegas, trazendo meu corpo contra o seu... Já podia sentir o meu amigo Doc tão rígido que estava e quando os ânimos foram esquentando o bip do seu Pager começaram a soar e ele bufou dizendo entre meus lábios:

- Eu vou quebrar este aparelhinho irritante... Eu comecei a rir da irritação do meu Dr. Gostosão e respondi:

- Não vai quebrar nada Dr. Edward, ele não tem culpa de que você é um grande cirurgião e tem que salvar vidas... É melhor você ir logo. Dei um selinho demorado e empurrei-o pra fora da cama sorrindo e dizendo: - Eu não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém!

- Você que me aguarde Dra. Stranger... Esta noite não terá nenhum Pager pra nos atrapalhar. Ele disse terminando de arrumar a sua roupa e saiu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios que me fizeram estremecer...

Edward saiu e voltei a dormir, e me sentia tão bem que sonhei novamente conosco nos amando sobre uma mesa e logo acordei com a minha música pra despertar, Beautiful Day, estava tão animada por começar mais um dia que cantava a música em plenos pulmões... Minha animação era tão evidente que parecia que todos sorriam pra mim, desde o porteiro até o guarda do estacionamento do hospital todos pareciam mais amistosos ou era eu que transparecia uma leveza, uma vontade de sorrir sem motivo...

Cheguei meia hora antes de o meu turno começar e mal pisei no corredor que dava pro vestiário quando senti um puxão tão forte que parecia que um vendaval estava me arrastando pra um quarto que servia de almoxarifado, uma colisão de corpos contra um armário...

Colidimos

O amanhecer está quebrando  
Uma luz está brilhando  
Você está mal acordando  
E eu estou enroscado em você  
Sim

Bem eu estou aberto, você está fechada  
Onde eu sigo, você irá  
Eu me preocupo que não verei seu rosto  
Ilumine novamente

Até mesmo o melhor cai algum dia  
Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar  
Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente  
Eu acho de alguma maneira  
Você e eu colidimos

Eu estou quieto, você sabe  
Você deixa uma primeira impressão  
Eu me assustei por saber que sempre estou em sua mente

Até mesmo o melhor cai algum dia  
Até mesmo as estrelas recusam brilhar  
Fora o passado, você caiu a tempo.  
De alguma maneira encontrei:  
Você e eu colidimos

Não pare aqui  
Eu perdi meu lugar  
Eu estou pra trás

Até mesmo o melhor às vezes cai  
Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar  
Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente  
Você finalmente achou  
Você e eu colidimos

Nem consegui pensar o que estava acontecendo, só sentia minha boca sendo invadida por uma língua ávida e quente, aquele gosto, aquelas mãos atrevidas estavam me deixando num estado de emergência... E quando nossos pulmões já estavam buscando oxigênio, ele parou e com aquela voz rouca e sexy disse no pé do meu ouvido:

- Bom dia Dra. Swan!

-Bom dia Dr. Cullen! Esta é a uma nova forma de se cumprimentar, ou tem alguém louco aqui?

- Esta é a nova forma de te cumprimentar, apesar de que também já estou louco de saudade, não vejo à hora de chegar a noite...

- Aonde você vai me levar Dr. Cullen? Perguntei sorrindo enquanto passava meu dedo no seu peito com se estivesse escrevendo meu nome...

- Surpresa Dra. Swan...

- Eu tenho que ir, a tua irmã deve estar me esperando... Você que sair na frente? Perguntei mordendo meu lábio porque a vontade de beijá-lo era muito grande...

- Vamos sair juntos... Ele disse carinhosamente enquanto colocava uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Isso não pode acontecer Dr. Cullen, ninguém pode saber que estamos juntos, todo mundo pensaria que fiz isso pra me beneficiar, já me julgam por ter sido modelo, agora imagina se todos soubessem... Fico arrepiada só de pensar no preconceito que iria passar e eu quero que as pessoas me aceitem pela minha condição intelectual, pelo meu conhecimento, eu sou uma boa médica e o meu sonho sempre foi ser uma ótima cirurgiã e eu quero me especializar aqui, porque é o melhor hospital dos Estados Unidos... Falei nervosamente e me afastei dele gesticulando enquanto despejava tudo que vinha na minha mente...

- Ok, tudo bem Bella, fica calma... Eu sei que você é uma ótima médica, não se preocupe, eu respeito o seu ponto de vista... Ele falou com uma expressão meio entristecida, mas sorriu forçadamente, pois seus olhos não diziam a mesma coisa... Edward olhou pra baixo e abracei-o novamente e disse:

- Eu sinto muito Edward, eu vou entender se você achar que eu não sirvo pra ficar com você é que... Edward me interrompeu beijando de uma forma desesperada, me deixando tonta, como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo: um simples beijo que me tirava de órbita. E depois ele colou nossas testas e falou:

- Não vamos conversar mais sobre isso... Mais tarde eu mando uma mensagem, confirmando o horário do nosso jantar... Sua voz estava branda e carinhosamente ele afagava meu rosto.

- Então anota meu número...

- Eu já o tenho... Ele sorriu com uma expressão de criança arteira enquanto eu estava abismada com aquela afirmação e completou: - Peguei a placa de seu carro na primeira vez que ficamos juntos... -Rimos – E como tenho alguns pacientes que trabalham no departamento de transito, foi fácil...

- Você e seus contactos... Continuamos rindo e continuei a falar: - Então pode sair na frente...

- Vai você primeiro porque eu vou ter que acalmar as coisas por aqui... Edward olhou pra baixo enquanto ele me apertava contra seu quadril, fazendo-me sentir o Doc todo animadinho...

- Hum, o Doc já está carente? Dei uma leve alisada sobre a elevação de sua calça fazendo soltar um gemido abafado...

- Doc? É assim que você o chama? Meneei a cabeça confirmando dando uma leve apertadinha no Doc; e com a voz abafada completou: - Assim você não está ajudando a acalmá-lo, só está a por mais lenha nesta fogueira...

- É pra deixá-lo pronto pra hoje a noite Dr. Cullen... Disse maliciosamente e passei levemente minha língua no lóbulo da sua orelha e ele me respondeu:

- Ele sempre estará pronto pra você... Olhei no fundo de seus olhos e beijei seus lábios e disse entre seus lábios:

- Mal posso esperar até a noite Dr. Cullen... E saí sem olhar pra trás, deixando o tão aceso quanto eu. Estava perdendo toda a lógica e a sensatez, mas eu estava adorando tudo isso...

Adentrei no vestiário e Alice já me aguardava ansiosa, eu sabia que dela não conseguiria escapar, então ela pegou na minha mão e nos levou pro canto da sala e sentando de frente a mim falou:

- Eu já sei que está rolando algo entre você e meu irmão, então pode desembuchar, não adianta tentar me enganar... Ela falava tão animada que parecia uma criança animada pra ver uma apresentação no circo...

- Ok, eu vou falar tudo na hora do almoço, mas agora quero saber o que rolou ontem, eu vi você dançando com Jasper e depois estava a tira colo com o Chase... O que aconteceu Alice? Fui firme e falei de uma forma sucinta não deixando nenhuma maneira dela recusar, e depois na hora do almoço poderíamos ter mais privacidade...

- Está bem amiga, vou te contar tudo...

FLASHBACK ON - POV ALICE

Eu estava dançando com Jasper e tudo estava perfeitamente mágico, era com num conto de fadas, eu esperei minha adolescência e parte da minha juventude sonhando com Jasper, ele me olhando de forma diferente, não como irmã, mas como uma mulher... E agora estávamos aqui, no meio da pista vivendo uma emoção de um sonho realizado...

Estávamos numa bolha onde existia somente eu e Jasper... Eu sentia cada respiração, o batimento do seu coração, a sua mão quente que começava a suar, seus olhos penetrantes que piscavam num movimento lento e hipnotizante...

Tudo estava perfeitamente romântico faltava somente ele me beijar e dizer que me amava, ou me pedir em namoro, porém fomos interrompidos pelo Chase que dizia que estava cumprindo uma promessa de pelo menos dançar uma dança comigo... Mal ele sabia que por mim, ele poderia ir às favas com aquela promessa, eu queria Jasper, mas o medo de ouvir toda aquela baboseira de Irmã era muito grande, como se eu tivesse ficado traumatizada com aquele fato do passado...

Via no rosto de Jasper uma frustração, seria ciúme? Perguntava-me animada com esta última possibilidade... E Chase e eu dançávamos sem parar, ele era um perfeito cavaleiro, o genro que mamãe pediu a Deus: lindo, inteligente, amoroso, um perfeito gentleman, por que não consigo me apaixonar por ele, seria tão mais fácil...

Já havia perdido a conta de inúmeras músicas que nós tínhamos dançado, vez ou outra eu olhava pro balcão do bar e via Jasper me encarando perturbadoramente... Eu disfarçava, mas eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem me perder naqueles olhos verdes apaixonantes...

E durante uma música, Chase me surpreendeu, fazendo rodopiar entre seus braços e quando parou beijou-me, no começo fiquei assustada com aquela ousadia, porém fiquei com minha mente adormecida com aqueles lábios macios sobre os meus, e acabei cedendo quando Chase pediu passagem com sua língua... E ali no meio da pista de dança beijei Chase de uma forma carinhosa e doce, mas fiquei imaginando como seria se fosse outro loiro ali na minha frente... E quando terminou aquele beijo, ele colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto e disse com nossos lábios a centímetros de distância:

- Sonhei tanto com este momento Alice... Obrigado por realizá-lo e abracei-o tentando fugir dos seus olhos, porque eu diria o quê? _De nada Chase... _Eu sempre joguei limpo com ele, disse que no meu coração tinha um dono, mas ele dissera que não importava, ele queria somente a minha companhia com amigo, porque ele era paciente e tinha fé de que um dia eu pudesse a vir a gostar dele...

Então me afundei no seu peito, tentando esconder meus olhos de Chase e pedindo a Deus que Jasper não tivesse nos visto... Eu abri meus olhos vagarosamente e direcionei pro balcão do bar e vi Jasper lançar um olhar pra mim que chegou a me arrepiar... Seu rosto estava duro e com uma expressão de dor que apertou meu coração, mas em nenhum momento ele desviou seu olhar, ele simplesmente virava seu copo de uísque de uma só vez.

Até que fomos interceptados por Edward que procurava Bella aflito e tive uma idéia fazendo Ângela cooperar com o plano pra juntar o casal, e depois de tudo encaminhado Chase veio pra me fazer companhia.

Chase me puxou pro canto, onde tinha algumas poltronas, e ali ficamos bebendo, eu puxava bastantes assuntos com Chase, assim ele não teria tempo pra me beijar, eu tinha gostado de seu beijo, mas não de quem eu desejava, e muito menos sendo observada possessivamente pelo meu príncipe...

De repente o Pager do Chase tocou e ele pediu licença, pois ele teria que ligar pro hospital, vi Chase se afastar de mim e nesse momento nossos olhos se encontraram... Ele sorriu pra mim e levantou o copo que bebia em minha direção, eu imitei seu gesto erguendo meu copo, eu não conseguia disfarçar meu sorriso abobalhado, então resolvi deixar minha boca ocupada com bebida, e dava um gole atrás do outro sem parar...

Minha mente ficava gritando: Disfarça, desvia o olhar, despreza, não dá bandeira... Porém eu não tive nenhuma destas iniciativas e somente deixei meus olhos fixos naquele homem que povoava meus pensamentos desde a adolescência...

Jasper piscou pra mim de uma forma tão sensual e mordeu seus lábios que me deixaram atônita... E de repente Chase me tirou desta conexão com Jasper se aproximando, tocando meu ombro e falando carinhosamente enquanto eu me levantava:

- Estou com uma emergência no hospital... Vou ter que voltar, eu sinto muito Alice.

- Não se desculpe Chase, eu sei que a nossa profissão não tem hora, nem lugar... Tudo bem, obrigada por me fazer companhia Chase... Falei sorrindo e ele num ímpeto agarrou minha cintura e tascou-me um beijo daqueles, me levantando do chão e depois me respondeu:

- Não faltará oportunidade Alice... Ele sorriu e se despediu de mim com um selinho nos lábios.

*Música* .com/watch?v=SnspU5mvY5g *ouçam pleaseeee*Nick Carter - I need you Tonight

Chase foi embora e senti certo alívio, e olhei pra direção do bar e como não vi Jasper suspirei decepcionada... Ele deveria estar aproveitando a festa com alguma mulherzinha qualquer, meu coração estava triste por não ter o homem que amava... Decidi ir embora também, porque naquela noite nada aconteceria... Fui correndo no banheiro porque minha bexiga estava cheia, tantas pinas coladas e ices que tinha ingerido...

Estava saindo do banheiro e indo em direção do meu carro, totalmente distraída olhando as mensagens do meu celular quando escutei alguém dizendo meu nome baixinho e um corpo me pressionou contra o furgão do Ben que transportava sua aparelhagem de som, e de repente um beijo arrebatador, cheio de desejo e com uma língua repleta de carência se fundiu com a minha...

Aquele sabor, eu reconhecia... Mesmo tendo provado somente uma só vez, eu sabia que era de Jasper... Eu imaginava estar delirando, então abri meus olhos pra conferir e ali estava aquele que sempre foi meu amor platônico... Eu queria pular, gritar de alegria, mas a minha reação foi atípica: meu coração pareceu perder uma batida, minha respiração já estava acelerada e um tremor perpassou pelo meu corpo inteiro... Voltei a fechar meus olhos e me permiti aproveitar aqueles momentos com Jasper...

Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas me pressionando e puxando cada vez mais contra seu corpo, o calor que ele emitia era como as ondas do mar que deslizam na fina areia da praia... Sentia como meus músculos estivessem amarrados contra o dele e todos os meus poros do meu corpo estavam contraídos e eriçava todos os pêlos...

Não lembrava quem eu era, onde estava e o que fazia ali... Eu recebia e delirava em cada beijo e cada toque de suas mãos pelo meu corpo e quando nos separamos pelo cansaço que a falta de ar nos causou ele sorriu e disse:

- Não faz mais isso comigo! Você quer me matar Alice? A voz de Jasper estava carregada não sei se pela situação que nos encontrávamos, ou se era pela bebida que ele já havia ingerido...

- O que você está falando Jasper? Perguntei confusa e ele respondeu lentamente e mordeu o lábio inferior:

- Eu preciso de você esta noite...

Abra seu coração para mim  
E diga o que está em sua cabeça (Oh, sim)  
Eu sei que passamos por tanta dor  
Mas eu ainda preciso de você na minha vida  
Dessa vez

Eu preciso de você esta noite  
Eu preciso de você agora  
Eu sei dentro do meu coração  
Não interessa se é certo ou errado  
Eu preciso mesmo de você esta noite

Eu pensei no que dizer a você  
Às vezes, as palavras  
Elas vêm tão erradas (Sim, elas vêm)  
E eu sei que depois você vai entender  
Que o que nós temos é tão certo  
Dessa vez

Eu preciso de você esta noite  
Eu preciso de você agora  
Eu sei dentro do meu coração  
Não interessa se é certo ou errado

Todas essas intermináveis vezes  
Nós tentamos fazer dar certo  
Para sempre e mais  
E, baby, eu sei...  
Eu preciso de você, oh, sim...

Eu sei dentro do meu coração  
Não interessa se é certo ou errado  
Eu preciso mesmo de você  
Oh, eu preciso de você baby

Eu preciso de você esta noite  
Eu preciso de você agora  
Eu sei dentro do meu coração  
Não interessa se é certo ou errado  
Tudo que sei, baby  
Eu preciso mesmo de você  
Esta noite

...

* * *

_**NOTA da Deah:**_

_***-*E aí gurias gostaram?!?! Este capítulo foi muito prazeroso escrever apesar de demorar pra desenrolar pra terminar... Desculpem a demora, mas depois do carnaval tudo fica mais light!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promiss!!!!!!!!**_

_***E no próximo capítulo, vocês vão enlouquecer, eu já comecei a escrever... Se tiverem bastante reviews quem sabe eu não me animo e posto antes do previsto!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!!**_

_***Gostaria de agradecer do fundo do meu coração a Gica por ter betado e agüentado meus surtos no MSN, a Tia mais linda do Arthur, minha pimpolha do meu coração (thanks amiga linda, AMOOOVOCÊÊÊÊ!!!!)... Agradecer muitíííssimoooo a Gra, minha assessora do coração e personal animadora, ela ajudou na escolha da musica do BSB (thanks amiga, tudo fica mais fácil com vc me apoiando!!!!!)...Agradecer a Teh, porque tem me aturado e agüentado meus surtos (thanks pimpolha caçula fofinha da Deah, adorovocê!!!!!)... E agradecer também a Tati (thanks amiga do meu coração, que adora minhas loucuras insanas... Boa sorte no concurso domingão!!!!!!!) E Doni, thankssss amigaaaaaaa, você me elogia tanto que assim vou acabar acreditando!!!!!!!!kkkk!!!!!!!!!Obrigadaaaaa pimpolhas do meu coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_***Tem uma comunidade das minhas fics no Orkut quem quiser participar eu ficarei hipermegapowermaxisuper felizzzzz!!!!!!! O link é:**_ **_./Main#Community?cmm=96301424_**

_***E quem quiser me add no MSN: **__**dea_**_

**_*Twitter: .com/DeahRicz_**

_***Estava esquecendo de comentar... Escrevi uma nova fic ela chama **__**Writen in the Stars**__**, apareçam por lá deixem um recadinho do que acharam, eu só posso dizer que ela será uma comedia bem romântica e com muita pegada!!!!!!!!!!!!!uiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!!**_

_***-*Próximo post será Connection e Id Lie... Nos encontraremos lá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhossssssss no coração!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Deah **_

* * *

Gica´s PDV

_**Olá Ninas lindas ... tudo bem? Eu estou super feliz, vou dizer por quê?**_

_**Primeiro ,eu consegui ler o capitulo em primeira mão hahahahaha!**_

_**Segundo porque nossa querida e linda Deah me pediu para fazer o beta de FREEDOM pra ela, o que pra mim é uma grande honra.**_

_**Alem de ser leitora assídua dessa mocinha eu fico feliz porque por este motivo, nos tornamos grandes amigas. (pelo menos da minha parte)**_

_**Eu amei cada detalhe deste capítulo, roiiiii toda a unha que me restava.**_

_**Este capitulo pra mim foi escrito com extrema maestria e Perfeição!! Uiiiii...to arfando!! (brincadeira) Ahhhh!!! To simmmmm Morrendo!! Uiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Hahahahaha.**_

_**OhhMy!!!! O que eu posso dizer??? Foi superextrahiperpowerblaster emocionante.**_

_**Tudo o que eu mais queria, era vir esses dois juntos!!! E agora parece que a Bella vai se beneficiar desta possibilidade. Wooohoooo!!! *-***_

_**A parte que mais me emocionou, não foi acompanhar o capitulo ouvindo as músicas somente, mas foi o despertar da paixão de Jasper e Alice!! Torcia tanto por eles . . .**_

_**Wooohoooooo²**_

_**Eu espero que o Chase não interfira em nada [ por favor minha dentista favorita, não faça isso comigo amore] pois ele é apaixonado por ela neh gentem... **_

_**Eu estou ansiosa demais por um novo post . . . e, tomara que possa ler ele antes de vocês hahahaha**_

_**Brincadeirinha ... **_

_**Comentem Horrores**__**, nossa querida autora merece!!! Quem sabe assim, ela não nos presenteia novamente com um capitulo Bonus?!!! Vamos torcer...**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Gica Cullen ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Amoressssssssssss tudo bem?!?!**_

_**Beijinhos super mega power blaster hiper especiais pra: , Larissa Cullen, Taty Beward, Lunna Cullen, Ana Paula e Gibeluh... Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa guriaaasss do meu coraçãooo varonil pelos comentssss!!!!!!!!**_

_**BOA LEITURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Noite inesquecível...

POV Alice

Tudo que estava acontecendo naquele momento era surreal pra mim... Em toda minha juventude isto sempre foi um sonho inalcançável... Ele dizendo aquelas palavras, beijando-me daquele jeito... Nossos olhares não se desprendiam e nem sei quanto tempo ficamos daquela forma: imóveis, as nossas respirações descompassadas eram o único ruído que era ouvido por nós dois...

*Música*YouTube - Hold Me - Savage Garden 2  
.com/watch?v=wZe90r0bXeg

Jasper segurava minha cintura possessivamente com os dois braços... De repente ele deslizou sua mão pelas minhas costas, subindo até meu pescoço,afagando a minha nuca e traçando as linhas do meu rosto suavemente. Fechei os olhos gravando na minha mente cada sensação e cada arrepio que seus toques proporcionavam na minha pele... Já não sabia se aquilo era realidade ou um sonho, era o puro êxtase... Seja o que fosse estava disposta aproveitar tudo que aquele momento estava me proporcionando.

Minhas mãos percorriam seu peitoral e quando meus dedos descobriram uma brecha entreaberta nos botões de sua camisa, não hesitei em tocar sua pele que se arrepiou abaixo de meu toque. Seus olhos queimavam de desejo de uma forma que me enlouquecia aumentando ainda mais a minha excitação. Jasper umedecia sutilmente seus lábios e minha boca secava como se tivesse clamando por sentir novamente seu sabor e sua textura... Só percebi que mordia meus lábios quando o seu dedo que contornava minha boca parou naquele lugar e seu olhar intercalava entre minha boca e meus olhos e aquela situação foi me deixando ensandecida, estava prestes a fazer uma loucura...

Busquei ao redor com meus olhos e percebi que estávamos encostados no furgão do Ben... Não pensei duas vezes e sem virar, coloquei minha mão pra trás encontrando a maçaneta do carro e com uma leve pressão, constatei que estava aberto, então sorri maliciosamente e Jasper arqueou sua sobrancelha perguntando curiosamente:

- Conheço esta carinha de menina arteira... O que está pensando? Sorria com todas as idéias sexuais insanas que povoavam minha mente e num movimento brusco e rápido o deslizei a porta do furgão para ao lado e agarrei sua camisa fortemente empurrando-o pra dentro do carro, fechei a porta do mesmo e deitei sobre ele que continuava exibindo um sorriso sexy...

Verifiquei o interior daquele furgão e ocupávamos o lugar onde deveria estar às muitas caixas de som do Ben, os vidros eram insufilmados bem escuros, o que só me alegrou e reforçou a coragem da loucura que queria fazer com Jasper.

Seus braços me prenderam possessivamente e nossas respirações estavam descontroladas, cheguei próximo de seus lábios, senti seu hálito chocar contra meu rosto, rocei levemente nossas bocas, porém não cheguei a conectá-las e afastei alguns centímetros para olhar o perfeito rosto de Jasper... O ruído de insatisfação escapou-lhe dos seus lábios e não pude deixar de ver o seu autocontrole esvanecer pelo desejo íntimo de nossos corpos...

Aproximei de seu rosto novamente e fiz menção de beijá-lo, porém desviei o percurso dando leves beijinhos em seu queixo, subindo pelas bochechas, pela ponta do nariz, então nossos lábios já estavam frente a frente novamente e ao invés de conectá-los, mordisquei o lábio inferior, puxando vagarosamente e envolto de uma áurea de sensualidade, Jasper girou o corpo ficando por cima de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido com a voz carregada de desejo:

- Já que você gosta de provocar, vamos ver se você agüenta ser provocada... Arrepiei-me e senti minha feminilidade encharcar de excitação pela ameaça sedutora daquele sonho de homem que estava sob minhas mãos...

E num ímpeto quente e provocante, Jasper tomou meus lábios de uma forma tão insinuante que me fez perder o resquício de consciência que ainda tinha no momento... Nossas línguas se enroscaram sinuosamente, se moldando de uma forma única. Nós já tínhamos dado um único beijo, no fatídico dia da minha formatura do colegial, e eu guardei no meu coração cada segundo que durou, porém os anos se passaram e aquilo estava muito melhor que as minhas lembranças...

Jasper deslizava suas mãos firmes e suaves de um cirurgião sobre minhas pernas erguendo a barra do meu vestido... Sua mão acariciava a parte interna da minha coxa e quando esperei tocar na minha intimidade, ele desviou voltando pra os quadris e meu bumbum... Arfei com a falsa expectativa, já que meu corpo fervia todo por senti-lo de todas as formas...

Nossos lábios estavam famintos e urgentes, e quando meu pulmão resolveu protestar a falta de oxigênio, ele começou a descer distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo meu pescoço e colo. Desceu a alça do meu vestido e continuou a sua exploração com seus lábios carnudos e atrevidos...

Eu delirava e sussurrava debilmente seu nome, tentando convencer pra mim mesma que a realidade estava batendo a minha porta... Ele me desejava e estávamos prestes a nos entregar ao mundo dos prazeres.

No instante que ele descobriu meus seios, ele se afastou e com um olhar de contemplação, olhou no fundo dos meus orbes e falou abafadamente:

- Desta vez minha imaginação deixou a desejar...

- Decepcionado com o que vê? Falei estreitando os olhos e com um sorriso adormecido no meu rosto pelas sensações que Jasper me fazia sentir.

- Ao contrário Ali... A palavra perfeição foi inspirada em você... Linda, perfeita e gostosa. Ele tomou meus lábios novamente enquanto suas mãos exploravam meus seios, roçando suavemente o bico, fazendo-os ficarem mais rígidos e tesos, gemi abafadamente sob seus lábios e como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ele foi abaixando e parou de frente aos meus seios. Eu queria desesperadamente sentir aqueles lábios tocando a auréola enrijecida de tesão...

Minhas mãos afoitas já haviam desabotoado todos os botões da sua camisa e aberto a braguilha de sua calça, e por cima de sua cueca eu apertei firmemente sua masculinidade, fazendo gemer e sussurrar algo inexprimível...

Jasper tocava lentamente a ponta de seu nariz nos bicos de meus seios e junto com o ar que saía de suas narinas, provocava sensações indescritíveis, nunca nenhum dos poucos homens que eu tivera intimamente, havia sentido este tornado de provocações sensuais e eróticas.

Com a ponta da língua ele foi circundando toda a auréola remetendo uma dormência e um arrepio, já não conseguia segurar meus gemidos, estava quase atingindo o clímax só com aquelas carícias... Ele passava a ponta dos dedos na parte interna da minha coxa e por cima da minha calcinha molhada massageava sutilmente minha feminilidade, enlouquecendo-me ainda mais...

-Ok Jazz... Eu gosto de provocar, mas isto já é judiar... Falei abafadamente entre gemidos o que fez Jasper rir maliciosamente e respondeu-me olhando no fundo dos olhos:

- Você foi uma menina muito má esta noite, ficando com aquele projeto de médico pra doido. Eu sofri com cada dança e cada afago em seu rosto, seus toques, cada sorriso que vocês trocavam, cada abraço e cada beijo... Jasper suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos como se tentasse não se lembrar daquelas palavras e abrindo os olhos que exibiam um brilho anormal, seriam lágrimas? Pensei comigo mesma, porém antes de falar alguma coisa ele completou: - Isto é somente um castigo por ter sido desobediente...

- Desobediente? Mas... Fui tentar argumentar, mas Jasper calou-me com um beijo e depois disse baixinho no meu ouvido:

- Quando eu disse que preciso de você, não foi uma força de expressão Ali. Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo-me derreter e arrepiar-me inteira;

- Oh, Jazz...

E aquilo foi o estopim para começarmos nosso amasso, louco e quente, nossas mãos e nossas bocas passeavam e desbravavam cada centímetro de nossas peles... Já estava sem o vestido, só com a calcinha e Jaz só com a cueca quando a porta do furgão se abriu e como gatos escaldados, nós demos um pulo, tapei meus seios com minhas mãos enquanto Jaz ficava na minha frente tapando o resto do meu corpo...

Hey, se não conseguimos encontrar uma saída para estes problemas

Então talvez não precisemos disto

Em pé, frente a frente

Inimigos em guerra nós criamos defesas

E esconderijos secretos

Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite

Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem

Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo

Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem

Mais do que palavras de ódio eu odeio este silêncio

Está se tornando tão alto

Bem, eu quero gritar

Mas a amargura silenciou estas emoções

Está ficando difícil respirar

Então diga me se a felicidade

Não vale mais do que um anel de ouro e diamante?

Eu estou apto a fazer qualquer coisa

Para acalmar a tempestade em meu coração

Eu nunca fui de rezar

Mas ultimamente eu tenho estado de joelhos

Não procurando por uma milagre

Apenas por uma razão para acreditar

Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite

Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem

- Não fomos os únicos que tivemos esta idéia Ben... Disse Angela que se divertia com a situação e Ben agarrado a cintura de Angie fechou a porta do furgão falou rindo:

- Desculpe atrapalhar cara...

Fiquei totalmente transpassada de vergonha... Eu sou uma pessoa que cora dificilmente, porém naquele instante além do meu embaraço vertiginoso, sentia meu sangue se acumular em meu pescoço e meu rosto...

- Desculpe Ali... Jasper começou a falar pedindo desculpas várias vezes enquanto eu colocava meu vestido, ajeitando rapidamente minha roupa e meu cabelo...

Olhei pra ele que já estava de calça e fechando sua camisa com a cabeça baixa, com um ar derrotado, continuando a proferir pedidos de desculpas. Parei em sua frente, e onde suas mãos estavam distraidamente abotoando sua camisa, tomei o lugar de suas mãos fechando cada botão demoradamente. Um silêncio confortável nos envolveu.

- Desculpe-me Ali... Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e o interrompi colocando meus dedos em sua boca fazendo-o aquietar-se e disse:

- Eu não quero que você peça desculpas novamente... A idéia de entrar aqui foi minha e se alguém tem que estar envergonhada da situação é eu... Agora se você se desculpa por ter ficado comigo então a situação muda de figura, você está alterado por causa da bebida e fazemos coisas pelo impulso... Falei abaixando minha voz e meu rosto, só de imaginar esta hipótese meu coração apertava, se ele viesse com aquela história de irmã caçula, eu surtaria...

Jasper afagava minha bochecha e com um dedo ergueu meu queixo fazendo-o encarar e com um sorriso encantador no rosto disse docemente:

- Nem coloque idéias malucas nesta cabecinha, porque tê-la em meus braços foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida... Eu sei que fui um idiota há tanto tempo atrás, me perdoe se a fiz sofrer, eu tentei fugir dos meus sentimentos, eu era imaturo e confuso, mas hoje, eu sei que preciso de você Alice, dizendo que está tudo bem, quero você não só nos meus braços, mas no meu coração...

Neste instante ele segurou a minha mão e colocou sobre seu peito... Instintivamente coloquei meu ouvido em seu coração e aquelas batidas aceleradas, encheram meu peito de felicidade e a certeza de que ele nutria algum sentimento por mim. Ergui meu rosto e num beijo delicado e cálido nossas bocas se tomaram...

Meu Pager começou a tocar e mesmo sem vontade afastei de seus lábios, pra ver a mensagem e rapidamente peguei meu celular retornando para o hospital. Jasper acompanhava minha movimentação distribuindo beijinhos no meu rosto e no meu ouvido, até que respondi a ligação:

- Oi Chase! O que aconteceu?... Nossa!... Claro que quero!... Obrigada por lembrar-se de mim, estarei aí em menos de quinze minutos... Tchau... Pra você também...

Desliguei o celular e encontrei um par de olhos verdes brilhantes curiosos e com uma acidez anormal, seria ciúmes? Questionava mentalmente e disse:

- Preciso voltar pro hospital Jaz, vou auxiliar numa cirurgia neurológica numa menina de oito anos, que também é paciente do Chase pois tem desvio sério de personalidade e descobriram um aneurisma cerebral raríssimo. E... como ele sabe que tenho interesse por cirurgia pediátrica, ele me convidou pra auxiliar a equipe cirúrgica... Não é demais?! Estava tão empolgada e animada que abracei pulando no seu colo e dei um selinho rápido e terminei falando: - Acho que depois temos alguns assuntos pendentes pra resolver...

Beijamo-nos novamente... Sentia a masculinidade de Jasper estar tão ativa que se não fosse pelo meu compromisso no hospital, terminaríamos aquela loucura ali provocação, rocei minha menina vagarosamente, fazendo-o soltar um gemido sob meus lábios e quando separamos Jasper sussurrou:

- Não faz assim que você me deixa louco Ali... Sua voz estava carregada de tesão o que me deixava com minha libido a flor da pele.

- Esta é a intenção Jazz... Selei rapidamente nossos lábios e saí daquele furgão sem olhar mais pra trás.

...

- E assim Bella, eu estou aqui sem dormir, já bebi quase um litro de café forte pra conseguir acompanhar os restantes dos exames feitos na Marjorie, minha pequena em cirurgia daqui à uma hora e meia... Porém não me esqueci de você e de meu irmão, quero saber detalhes cunhada...

POV Bella

Alice detalhou o término da sua noite de uma forma tão descritiva que parecia que enxergava cada ação. Estava radiante por ela ter conseguido ficar com Jasper, aquela baixinha merecia ser muito feliz.

Contei minha história com o meu Dr. Stranger Gostosão de uma forma sucinta, sem detalhes sórdidos e sexuais por dois motivos: primeiro a vergonha, afinal de contas estaria falando do irmão da amiga que escutava a história e segundo não daria tempo de descrever tudo que passamos nestes poucos dias. Dias intensos... Só em pensar arrepiava-me de excitação e meu estômago revirava de ansiedade por vê-lo novamente.

- Ai "cunhamiga", eu estou tão feliz por vocês... Enfim meu irmão está com alguém bonita, interessante, inteligente, que tem bom gosto e...

- Menos Alice... Deste jeito ficarei me achando! Rimos e completei questionando: - Cunhamiga? O que significa?

- Ai Bellinha cunhamiga é a junção de cunhada e amiga[N/A: palavra patenteada pela minha amiga Gica Cullen...KKKK]. Gargalhávamos, nosso bom humor deixava as palavras leves e despreocupadas e quando os risos foram se extinguindo falei de uma forma pausada e séria para Alice:

- Olha Alice, você tem que me prometer, que de hipótese nenhuma, nem sob tortura você dirá ou insinuará pra ninguém deste hospital sobre o caso meu e do Edward... Promete? Jura? Não quero escutar que a interna aqui... está se aproveitando do residente chefe.

- Palavra de escoteira Bella! Alice ergueu a mão esquerda espalmada e a direita colocou sobre o coração dizendo: - Pode confiar cunhamiga linda!

Depois que conversamos mais algumas amenidades, encontramos o restante dos internos e ficamos ali, separando os prontuários e esperando o horário pra passar as visitas matutinas.

Meu dia foi tranqüilo, cruzei duas vezes com o meu Dr. Gostosão Cullen e em ambas às vezes ele lançou um olhar malicioso e picante, fazendo-me desviar e abaixar a cabeça... Imagina se alguém percebe? Pensava preocupadamente, porém aquilo não deixava aumentar ainda mais o grau de minha excitação.

No meio da tarde recebi uma mensagem do Edward que dizia:

[B... Mandarei uma limusine te buscar às 8:30horas. Prometo que a noite será inesquecível...Beijos do seu E.]

Respondi rapidamente:

[E... Mal posso esperar... Mais beijos da sua B.]

Quando terminei meu horário voei até meu apartamento e fiquei imersa na banheira com sais e essências de rosas. Arrumei-me com um vestido de seda preto, que modelava meu corpo até o quadril e descia até os pés em nesgas. O decote era provocativo, porém sem ser vulgar. Fiz um coque frouxo no cabelo deixando a minha franja de lado, dando um ar mais sofisticado e pra rematar o visual fiz a maquiagem realçando bem os olhos.

Às vinte horas e trinta minutos, pontualmente o interfone tocou, eu disse que já estava descendo. Estava tão feliz que não cabia em mim, a promessa que a noite seria inesquecível me animava vertiginosamente... Ao abrir a porta do elevador deparei-me com um senhor grisalho de terno e gravata com um quepe abaixo do braço e um sorriso acolhedor disse educadamente:

- Boa noite Senhorita Swan, meu nome é Alfred e gostaria que por obséquio me acompanhasse...

- Boa noite Alfred... Sorri em retribuição e o acompanhei...

Já havia estado dentro de uma limusine, pois certa vez que fiz uma propaganda de perfume, fizemos algumas fotos dentro deste cenário... Mas estar aqui por lazer e não trabalho era incrível, sentia-me especial e certa de que aquela noite seria realmente maravilhosa.

Alfred estacionou a limusine preta e reluzente e abriu a porta me desejando boa noite. Um porteiro estava me aguardando segurando a porta do elevador dizendo: "Boa noite Senhorita Swan..." Demorou alguns segundos até chegar ao andar, vi pelo painel do elevador que íamos pro terraço. Estava inquieta, curiosa e surpresa... O que o meu Dr. Gostosão estaria aprontando?

A porta do elevador abriu e um maître que estava no hall que antecedia o restaurante, abriu um sorriso me dando boas vindas e com um sinal guiou-me até o interior do restaurante na Torre que era marca registrada de Seattle, o Space Needle...

Olhei ao redor e estranhamente percebi que não havia outras pessoas ali, somente aquele maître, que de repente parou frente a uma mesa pra duas pessoas, lindíssima, decorada com velas e com um arranjo de rosas vermelhas, e olhando pra mim simpaticamente, puxou a cadeira pra eu me sentar e perguntou se eu queria algo. Pedi um Martini e ele deixou-me sozinha pedindo licença...

A música instrumental dava ao ambiente extremamente acolhedor, inclusive nem todas as luzes estavam acessas deixando uma penumbra confortável e romântica. Abri minha bolsa e peguei um espelho pra conferir minha maquiagem e sem demora o maître trouxe meu drinque, e tomei-o em pequenas doses saboreando e tentando imaginar o que aquela noite me aguardaria...

Detesto esperar... Edward estava atrasado e comecei a ficar irritada com a sua demora. Já estava no meu quarto Martini , não resolvi tomar o quinto, e num impulso levantei-me e quando virei em direção à porta trombo com o Dr. Gostosão Cullen, com um sorriso torto nos lábios me deixando deslumbrada...

Ele estava lindo com um terno risca de giz preto,uma camisa preta e uma gravata vermelha. Meus olhos analisaram cada parte daquele homem, e quando retornei aos seus olhos, ele encarava o meu decote que insinuava bem os meus seios e só de vê-lo olhar deste jeito, já me fez imaginar o que ele poderia fazer com eles.

Um breve silêncio se instaurava entre nós, surgiu uma áurea tão sensual fazendo que meu corpo ficasse retesado, os poros do meu corpo se contraíram deixando cada pêlo que cobria meu corpo em pé, e os bicos dos meus seios ficaram tesos, sentia a minha excitação na parte inferior do meu corpo...

Ele voltou a olhar no fundo dos meus olhos e ali fiquei hipnotizada... E voltei à realidade quando ele perguntou:

- Está com pressa?

- É que detesto esperar... Da mesma forma que não faço ninguém esperar por mim. Queria ter falado com ele de uma forma séria ou irritada, porém o efeito saiu ao contrário. Edward mostrava seu sorriso que iluminava minha visão.

- Desculpe-me Senhorita Swan... Ossos do ofício,acredito que você entenderá meu motivos...

- Eu entendo Dr. Cullen, mas peço que me avise...

- Perdoe-me novamente Drª Swan, prometo que nos próximos encontros não cometerei este erro. Edward pegou minha mão e beijou não deixando de mirar dentro dos meus olhos... Céus que homem era aquele, derreti-me inteira, esquecendo quem eu era e o que fazia ali...

Ele puxou a cadeira e esperou que eu me sentasse e com um sorriso questionei:

- Próximo encontro? Está tão confiante assim que existirão outros Dr. Cullen?

- Garanto que sim Drª Isabella, depois desta noite existirão outras, você não conseguirá ficar longe de mim... Ele falou com aquela voz sexy que me deixou atordoada e pra disfarçar meu deslumbre disse num tom divertido:

- Ainda bem que você é humilde Dr. Edward. E a propósito, outra coisa que detesto é quando me chamam de Isabella, apenas Bella, por favor...

- Ok, te chamo de Bella se me chamar de Ed... Pelo menos quando tivermos a sós... Combinado? Ele piscou de uma forma lasciva com um sorriso torto no rosto que me deslumbrou novamente, e falei um "Ok" abafado e forçado...

Pedimos nossa comida e Edward escolheu um vinho dizendo que aquela safra era tão especial que merecia ser degustada em companhia de uma pessoa especial. Toda vez que Edward fazia estes comentários eu ficava sem ação... Sempre fui uma mulher decidida e nada que os homens diziam me deixavam sem reação, ao contrário, eu que os fazia ficarem sem graça...

- Eu já vim aqui outras vezes e nunca vi este restaurante tão deserto, ao contrário, tem que se fazer reserva antecipadamente... Mudei logo de assunto, porque precisava me concentrar pra não pular no colo dele antes da sobremesa.

-Na verdade uma parte do restaurante está reformando, mas como tenho meus contatos e consegui reservar esta parte só pra gente... Os olhos de Edward brilhavam e novamente me perdia no Dr. Gostosão Cullen.

A noite transcorria perfeitamente bem... Conversávamos sobre nossas vidas. Edward sempre me dava detalhes de fatos que marcaram a sua infância, sua juventude enquanto eu contava algumas partes de minha vida,também de uma forma superficial. Eu nunca fui boa em relacionamentos com homens, na verdade, nunca tinha tido nenhum. Tudo era novo pra mim, por isso sentia tanta insegurança.

Escolhemos uma sobremesa enquanto aguardávamos pedi licença e fui ao banheiro retocar minha maquiagem. Ao retornar, percebi um silêncio anormal, não via o maître, o garçom e nem o meu ão...

*Música*YouTube - Carlos Gardel - Por Una Cabeza  
.com/watch?v=l-P7SNVj3-A

Num mesmo instante, senti uma conhecida mão abraçar pela cintura, o violoncelo e o violino começaram a dar uns acordes iniciais e com um sussurro no pé do ouvido disse:

- Acompanha-me neste tango Bella...

Vir-me-ei de frente e o encontrei com um sorriso arrebatador e com uma rosa vermelha na mão, ele estendeu a rosa passando pela minha face suavemente, passando pela minha boca e descendo até o colo e o decote de meus seios... Senti um forte arrepio por aquela sensação... Acompanhava a trajetória daquela rosa até o instante que ele a prendeu entre os dentes, então nossos olhos se encontraram e agarrou-me pela cintura fazendo deslizar pelo salão...

Sempre gostei de dançar, e o tango eu havia dançado um única vez durante uma pequena viagem em Bueno Aires, a dança é fascinante, porém complicada. Entretanto com Edward parecia ter nascido sabendo, ele me guiava de uma forma fácil, meu corpo reagia a cada movimento dele...

Suas mãos passavam pela minha cintura, todas as vezes que ele me girava, todos os toques em meus braços e costas eram delirantes pra mim, e num determinado instante, ele girou-me e puxou uma de minha pernas ao lado de seu quadril e sobrepôs meu corpo sobre o dele. Sua mão fez um trilho sensual até minhas coxas deixando-as desnudas, nossos corpos estavam intimamente colados, senti o seu Doc pulsar contra meu ventre, e no mesmo instante, o fluído da minha excitação encharcava a minha calcinha.

Toda aquela situação era tão erótica que estava quase atingindo o clímax, e sem perceber soltei um gemido abafado... Edward riu maliciosamente e levantou-me voltando a executar mais alguns passos. Ele girou meu corpo fazendo minhas costas moldarem-se no seu peitoral e assim dançávamos, uma de suas mãos passavam pelo meu quadril, subindo pela minha barriga até chegar perto de meus seios que estavam sedentos pelo toque daquelas mãos. Suspirei atordoada enquanto sentia a sua respiração chocar contra minha pele...

Quando já estavam dando os acordes finais, ficamos frente a frente, colamos nossas testas, e ele abaixou-me deixando sob seus braços, tirei à rosa da sua boca e chegando mais próximo dos meus lábios, ele disse com uma voz rouca e sexy:

- Uma rosa na boca e um coração na mão...

Beijamo-nos de uma forma cálida e sensual, nossas línguas agora dançavam o mais perfeito dos tangos, onde se sentia o sabor, a emoção, o prazer... Se aquela noite estava surpreendente inesquecível antes da sobremesa... Arrepiei-me pensando como terminaria...

* * *

**^-^ Nota da Deah:**

**E aí gurias do coração gostaram?!?!?! Queria me desculpar muito pela demora do capítulo, tenho várias desculpas e vários motivos, mas não quero encher o saco de vocês com ladainhas... Só me perdoem ok?!?! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!**

**Gostaria muitíssimo que vocês pudessem deixar reviews, criticando, sugestionando, deixando beijinhos ou simplesmente um: "posta mais!"... Isto aplaca a minha carência e me anima a escrever mais!!!!!**

**No próximo capítulo tem sobremesa...KKKK...[caradepervertida]... Além de alguns conflitos interessantes... Então quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Queria agradecer especialmente hoje a Gra que fez a capinha nova pra mim(amooooooo vc amiga, pimpolha do coração!!!!!!!) e a Gica que betou a fic(minha fadinha do coraçãooo, adoramooo vc!!!!!!!!)**

**Próximo post será em Writen in The Stars... Quem não leu esta fic insana e quiser aparecer por lá... Deixará a pessoinha aqui muito feliz... Não se esquecendo de Id Lie e Connection terão emoções pra lá de quentes... Uiiiiiiii!!!!!kkkkkk!!!!**

**Gurias de meu coração varonil!!!!!Querem falar comigo?!! Me add no MSN dea_ rico hotmail .com  
Comunidade no orkut: ./Main#Community?cmm=96301424  
Twitter: /DeahRicz Vou começar a twittar então sigam-me que eu sigo vcs...KKKK...**

**E não poderia deixar de mandar um super beijo para as minhas pimpolhas do coração e ... Vocês são incríveis e merecem muitas estrelinhas brilhantes nas vidas de vocês!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Será que me esqueci de falar alguma coisa?!!?!?! Aff... Chega de falatório e comentem muitoooooooo!!!!!kkkk!!!  
Beijinhos no coraçãoooooooo!!!!  
Deah**

**PDV Por Gica Cullen [ Superultrameeeega emocionada]  
*Ninas Queridas e *  
Quem conhece um pouco essa loira* sabe como ela gosta de deixar a gente no suspense , pois sempre termina na melhor parte!!!  
Enquanto eu lia . . .roia todos os meus dedos...[ pq não existem mais unhas em minhas mãos]  
Fazer o "beta " pra Deah, não é bem fazer um beta"... é apenas ler antes de vocês!! WooHooo!! Morram de inveja!!!!  
[brincadeirinha ninas...] Então... ela escreve tão bem..tão gostoso, que neste capitulo tive que consultar um dicionário. Hahahaha!!  
Bem queria escrever bonito assim . . .hauahauahauah...  
Foi um prazer e uma honra te ajudar amiga..Adoramei!!  
Me senti honrada quando vi um 'bordãozinho' de DD no capitulo...ai que linda!! Lembrou das minhas bobeiras e botou no capitulo!! Woohooo²  
Bem...vamos ao que interessa!!! Que foi isso?? Um turbilhão de "quenturas" passou por mim e cara...não tenho com quem aliviar...fala serio!! :[  
Nunca vi Alice tão perva...digamos assim...tão entregue!! A Deah mandou supeeerrrr bem!! E esse jantar?? Gentem ... pirei neh!??  
Cada detalhe deste capitulo me absorveu por inteiro...só tive que parar um segundo... pq uma tarântula apareceu em casa...e gritei feito doida!! [ morar em floresta da nisso] Enfim...  
Eu to angustiada!! Alice precisa desencanar do "Chase bundao" e ter logo sua noite perfeita com o Jazz!! POW coitadinha da fadinha!! Foi trabalhar untada!! Hahahahaha...  
Bella está escondendo todo o amor que ela pode dar para o ... vulgo Ed... eu sei que ela nunca viveu isso antes...mas pow!! To achando que ela atrasou muito jah!! O ão Reserva um restaurante!Só para os dois... dançam um tango a lá caliente e pow... simplesmente acaba na sobremesa.... ! OhhhMy... me ajuda!!  
Espero um próximo capitulo muito assim...Hot Hot Hot Sexy... COMO SEMPRE!!  
Ninas...  
Comentem Muito!! Porque Nossa loira platinada merece... fala sério, esse capitulo foi show!!  
Com muito prazer e sempre as ordens...  
GicaCullen ^^ [ corujinhas .com]**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oiiiiiiiiii meus amores!!!!! Tudo bem?!?!**_

_**Estou morrendo de tantas saudades de postar aqui... Mas enfim, vocês sabem que eu tardo, mas não falho!!!!! Nunca!!!!! kkkk!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos mega Power super ultra hiper maxi blaster especial pra: **__**Gra, Gica, Josy, Islla, Lelekinha, Nessa Pattinson, Lilyh Cullen, Jutexeira, Luxuria B Cullen, Nanataanjinha, Lica Cullen, Mayrigonzaga, Luluca, Bia Braz, Sophia Cullen, Tanya D Cullen, Club, Giulibrisa, Nessa Matos, Doni Cullen, Nannyne, Karol Denali, Gabriela, KKGRamacho, HCristina Cullen, Danippires, Rebeca, Nanncyyy, Rosi, Vivi Cunha, Thaatah, Lufranca, Anee_, Safira-di-adamâncio, Ivinha, Docinho, Heidyyy, Nathalia Azevedo, Vampire, Bruna Gabriela, Mahir, CrisDias, Ludy, Rayswancullen, Goiabinha, Lais Cullen, Oneesama, Leh Cullen, Lucia, Lica Cullen, Mahh_n, Monyq, NandaPortela, Aline XU, Isah_Marie, Kinhaneck, Nilza, Alma, Juuliana Marie, Tatynha, NinaCullen, Dani_18, Tha_thacullen, Ivacullen, Carol Peres, Laryff, Daiamatos, DudaCullen, Tenyo, Lucianalc, Rafinhaa, Lays Maiara, Isaa, MPR, Mary_Cullen, Clumsygirl16, NiviaMar, Verinha, Debira, ErikaCunha, Camyla, Bah, Ada_Saorysan, Vivi Cunha, S2_L, Reginafil, Bruna Oliveira, JosiCullen, Isabel Mainard, Gibeluh, LikaCullen, Letícia Pepper Cullen, , Larissa Cullen, Cycy, Diane Cullen, LanaPattisonLautner, Angel17**__**... Ufaaaaaa!!!! Já coloquei os três sites juntos, se pulei alguém me perdoem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**BOA !!!!!!!!!**_

Capítulo 15 – O SABOR DA PAIXÃO

POV Edward

Eu já estava de saída do hospital, iria rapidamente pra casa, tomar um banho para o jantar que tinha organizado pra Bella. Na verdade estava atrasado, Alfred já estava indo buscar a minha doce Stranger, eu teria que ser rápido, para não deixá-la esperando. E perdido nos meus pensamentos ansiosos de ter Bella novamente em meus braços, fui interrompido por meu pai .

- Edward, meu filho! Preciso falar com você, se importa em ceder alguns minutos ao seu pai?

- Oi pai, será que não podemos deixar pra amanhã?Estou com presa. Tenho um compromisso importante... -Disse sem esconder o sorriso por lembrar-se de quem era "meu compromisso".

- Sei, compromisso... Meu pai dizia de uma forma irônica e completou: - Eu não quero que alguma donzela fique muito tempo te esperando, é que a sua "Tormenta" ligou o dia inteiro para a tua mãe e pra mim, deixou a minha secretária louca. Tudo porque ela não conseguiu falar com você. Ela reclamou que você não retorna os seus recados e nem atende os telefonemas.

Neste momento percebi a feição preocupada de meu pai, falando do pior pesadelo que passei na minha vida...

- Mais que inferno! Meu celular bloqueia o número dela, é por isso que não retorno e nem retornarei.Não tenho paciência para as mentiras e falsidades dela. O que ela quer desta vez? Gritei exasperado e nervoso, porque todo assunto que envolvia este "demônio", me tirava do sério.

- Desculpe te aborrecer, só quero que fique preparado filho. Eu e sua mãe estamos preocupados, e não queremos que você sofra novamente...

- Obrigado pai, mas não se preocupe comigo. Graças a Deus, este demônio foi retirado do meu coração e da minha alma. Ergui meus olhos pra cima junto com minha mão, e mentalmente agradeci a Deus.

- Meu coração pertence à outra pessoa, que não tem nada a ver com aquela cachorra.

- Hmm... eu conheço,esta pessoa? Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto e com a mão em meu ombro.

- Sim. Não. Talvez. Ria enquanto encarava meu pai, que estava com a expressão confusa e completei: - Minha família a conhecerá, no momento certo.

Abraçamo-nos e ele balbuciou, "se cuida meu filho..." Eu e o velho Carlisle nos dávamos muito bem. Ele era enérgico e tinha fama de durão, mas somente aqui no hospital sob a alegação de que para salvar vidas é preciso de muita disciplina e não de sorrisos e tapinhas nas costas.

Saí atarantado_, o que aquela diaba em forma de gente queria agora comigo?_ Questionava-me falando baixo enquanto caminhava em direção do meu carro, e assim que sentei no banco, olhei para o meu reflexo no retrovisor e prometi para mim mesmo dizendo:- Nada e muito menos este demônio, irá tirar minha paz e a felicidade de estar com Bella.

...

Depois que consegui me libertar da diaba, sempre tive mulheres lindas na minha vida, não posso reclamar, porém nenhuma que preenchesse os meus requisitos, tudo ficava sem graça logo depois da primeira vez que elas saíam da minha cama. Não que eu fosse volúvel, canalha ou desonesto com as mulheres, pelo contrário, por ser honesto demais com os meus sentimentos e não querendo que elas se fizessem grandes expectativas quanto a mim, já as afastava, gentilmente.

Estar com Bella esta noite era como se eu estivesse num sonho. Ela era linda, perfeita, inteligente, sexy e gostosa. Cada movimento seu pra mim, despertava emoções instantâneas no meu corpo e no meu coração.

Mas com Bella foi diferente, desde quando nos conhecemos, até hoje, ela não causou a apatia ou a sensação de desânimo, ao contrário, eu fico fascinado com ela, cada sorriso, cada toque, cada beijo, cada clímax, seu sabor... Tudo é inigualável e uma vontade de querer sempre mais possuía cada parte de mim.

Eu queria que com a Bella tudo fosse perfeito, eu gostaria que tudo que nos envolvesse, fosse um marco na sua vida. Sabia que ela era uma mulher com o coração endurecido e fazia de tudo para mantê-lo assim, com uma muralha que cercava seu coração. Eu estava decidido a ganhar seu coração de qualquer maneira, porém como faria isto se ela não falava de sua vida pessoal, família, e o pior, era que ela não queria que ninguém soubesse de nosso envolvimento.

Eu queria poder gritar aos quatros ventos, que estava loucamente por ela, mas ela tinha uma neurose de que os outros poderiam julgá-la quanto a minha posição no hospital, por ela ainda ser residente. Não concordava com isto, mas eu prometi respeitá-la nesta decisão. Seria paciente e derrubaria cada tijolo da barreira de seu coração. Ela seria minha de corpo e alma.

O lugar, a comida, o vinho e principalmente a companhia era essencial pra denominar. A noite seria inesquecível...

Estávamos dançando e aquele tango era um tsunami de sensualidade e erotismo... Mesmo deslizando as minhas mãos sobre seu vestido, sentia seus músculos se contraírem, sua respiração tornando-se agitada, as batidas de seu coração frenéticas, assim como o meu... E quando o tango terminou, nos beijamos profundamente, sem desespero e afobação, mas como se o encaixe de nossos lábios fossem o abrigo perfeito, eu sentia segurança, paz, amor, desejo, e eu queria ter isso pro resto de minha vida.

Quando nossos pulmões reclamaram pela falta de oxigênio, nos afastamos e nos encaramos. Rocei a ponta de meu nariz no dela e sussurrei: - Vamos à sobremesa?

- Amo, sobremesa! Bella disse-me num sopro tão sexy, que selei nossos lábios, a beijando docemente.

Com meu braço em sua cintura, guiei-a para a mesa, ela foi em direção de sua cadeira, porém peguei sua bolsa e disse: - Está pronta para saborear a sobremesa mais doce da tua vida?

Bella encarou minha face franzindo o cenho, era com se os olhos dissessem: "Não estou entendendo?"

Sorri maliciosamente e a minha bela stranger entendeu que a sobremesa não era algo convencional e então ela retribuiu lascivamente meu sorriso, mordendo seus lábios, provocando meu autocontrole que estava por um triz. Minha vontade era tomá-la ali, sobre aquela mesa e fazê-la minha, gemendo meu nome e implorando por minhas carícias.

- Sobremesa mais doce, hein?!?! Saiba que sou exigente quanto a isso Dr. Stranger.

- Irei surpreendê-la minha bela stranger...

- Assim espero...

Saímos escoltados pelo Maître, que nos desejava uma boa noite. Quando colocamos os pés na calçada, Alfred nos esperava,dando a volta na limusine e abrindo a porta para que nós pudéssemos adentrar...

Assim que ele fechou a porta, foi em direção ao seu lugar e olhou pra mim pelo retrovisor, assenti com a cabeça e tão logo pôs o carro em movimento, comecei a fechar a janela que nos isolava de sua visão.

- Não precisa ter pressa, Alfred. Disse olhando para minha Bella.

Bella me olhava como se tivesse estudando minhas ações a cada instante. Sorri e peguei dois cálices e nos servi de um licor que tinha separado para esta noite. O som que tocava ali dentro era uma sinfonia agradável e sensual, não falávamos nada, mas nossos olhares eram perturbadores e penetrantes... Eu podia ver o brilho e a excitação que nos envolvia.

Levantei o meu cálice dizendo:

- Um brinde a você minha Bella... Sorvi um gole e ela me acompanhou e quando seu paladar sentiu o sabor do licor, sorriu agradavelmente.

- Um brinde a você, mais um gole e ela questionou: - Que licor é este?

- Amaretto. É um licor italiano feito de amêndoas e caroços de damasco... Diz à história que este licor foi inventado por uma jovem viúva, em oferta ao pintor para quem pousou, o artista Bernardino Luini, por quem se apaixonou. E desde então diz que o licor de Amaretto é afrodisíaco.

Fui diminuindo a distância de nossos corpos e já sentia o calor que irradiava dele, como um imã pra mim. Sua respiração batia no meu rosto e com a voz rouca disse abafada:

- Saboroso e fascinante.

Bella se afastou um pouco de mim e levou o cálice e quando sorveu mais um pouco do doce licor e uma pequena gota escapou no canto de seus lábios. Ela fez menção de limpar com a mão, porém eu a impedi e fui acompanhando lentamente a gota de licor que foi desenhando seu queixo, pescoço, colo e deslizando no vale de seus seios, sumindo de minha visão.

Seu peito já denunciava uma respiração rápida e descompassada, do mesmo jeito que eu, olhei em seus olhos que soltavam faíscas, mirei em seus lábios que se entreabriram neste momento e não agüentando mais esperar, meus lábios foram parar junto do seu, beijamos calidamente porém lentamente, e fui distribuindo beijos e lambidas por onde a gota tinha percorrido. Ela se inclinou quase deitando no banco e me embrenhei entre suas pernas, ficando sobre seu corpo.

O sabor de sua pele misturada com o licor dava o sabor supremo... "Doce como o paraíso" sussurrava contra sua pele que se arrepiava. Abaixei seu vestido mostrando seus lindos seios que mostravam seus bicos rijos de excitação... Sem pensar, peguei o restante do licor do meu cálice e derramei sobre eles, minha língua limpava e saboreava o supra-sumo do céu...

Bella arqueava as costas, meus cabelos eram agarrados por ela. Ela arfava e minhas mãos foram para as suas pernas, que subiram por baixo do vestido, entre suas coxas, quando alcançou sua calcinha, toquei-a de forma íntima e sensual, fazendo ela mexer o quadril, ela sussurrava meu nome e me entorpecia ainda mais de prazer, por vê-la em minhas mãos.

E num átimo, parei os movimentos e encarei seus olhos... Bella estava rubra de excitação e seus lábios entreabertos completavam o visual tão doce quanto sexy. Introduzi um dedo na sua intimidade, ela gemeu e ainda sem deixar de nos fitar disse abafadamente:

- Isto é efeito do licor afrodisíaco, Bella?

- Não Ed... Isto é efeito de suas mãos e sua boca...

Interrompi suas palavras tomando seus lábios novamente, nossas mãos e bocas tinham ganhado vida própria, tudo tão excitante e aconchegante que arfávamos e esquecia até onde estávamos.

Bella já estava sentada em cima de mim, somente de calcinha. Meu terno, gravata e camisa já estavam jogados pelo carro, e a minha calça e a boxer estavam arreadas até meus pés.

Bella já me acariciava intimamente, fazendo movimentos ritmados e quando menos esperei, colocou sua boca em minha glande, fazendo-me gemer e ver estrelas... A visão de suas mãos e seus lábios sobre meu amigão era fascinante e angustiante, de tanto prazer. Meus músculos já se contraíam de tanta excitação... _Como um mortal pode em sã consciência agüentar tantos estímulos sem gozar, pensava e _de repente ela parou e conectando nossos olhares disse com um sorriso lascivo:

- Acho que o _Doc_ está se acostumando comigo...

- Ele está fissurado por você,minha bela stranger...

Bella fez menção de falar algo, mas um ruído vindo de um interfone interno da limusine interrompeu, fazendo Bella pular pro outro lado do banco, igual um gato escaldado de água fria.

Atendi aborrecido o fone, enquanto via Bella rapidamente colocar sua roupa com uma expressão envergonhada e disse:

- Alfred, mais cinco minutos sim?

Desliguei e pegando minhas roupas jogadas, olhei firmemente para Bella e o silêncio se fez entre nós. Pelo seu rosto dava pra perceber: vergonha, nervosismo e irritação. Quando estava recomposto não agüentei mais e quebrei a mudez do momento.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Perguntei esboçando preocupação.

- Quase fizemos sexo aqui Doutor Cullen, com uma pessoa a dois metros de nós, ele pode não nos ver, mas pode nos ouvir! Bella falava exasperada e com a voz alterada, ela balançava a cabeça e agitava as mãos nervosamente até que continuou: - Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Expondo-me deste jeito, por isso que não gosto de sair com a mesma pessoa, você acaba sendo incoerente nas atitudes e...

Sentei do seu lado e peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos, fixei meus olhos nos seus, ela suspirou fundo e abaixou os olhos.

- Bella, não se preocupe! Esta Limusine é isolada acusticamente, uma bateria de escola de samba podia tocar aqui dentro que Alfred não escutaria nada.

Sorri e ela o retribuiu o riso que não acompanhou seus olhos. Minhas mãos ainda estavam espalmadas sobre suas bochechas avermelhadas e acariciavam sua pele alva e macia.

- Agora me desculpe se expus você, não era esta minha intenção Bella, se alguém foi incoerente nisto tudo foi somente eu, me perdoa...

- Shhh... Ela colocou o dedo sobre meu lábio e falou: - Desculpe meu surto Ed, é que sou uma pessoa muito pragmática, e quando as emoções tomam conta da razão,eu fico desestabilizada e me sinto desprotegida, como se a qualquer instante algo ou alguém pudesse me ferir...

- Quero que você saiba que a minhas intenções com você são as melhores, eu gosto de você e não irei te machucar, a não ser que você queira e me peça, já provou um sadomasoquismo?

Ríamos pela minha piada infame e consegui afastar o clima desagradável que tinha nos nossos lábios enquanto ela dizia: "_seu bobo_".

- Eu tenho que falar algo muito importante pra você Ed. Ela parecia séria,concentrada e se afastou de mim...

- Pode falar qualquer coisa, Bella. Encorajei-a, porém fiquei alarmado com o que viria a seguir, _será que ela iria falar que não poderíamos sair mais?_ Esta idéia martelava na minha cabeça apaixonada por Isabella Swan.

- Eu não... Eu, não quero... Ela falava e parava analisando minha reação e ainda mantendo um ar sério e um suspense terrível.

- Não quer o que, Bella? Perguntei nervoso e antes de falar mais alguma coisa, ela levantou a mão, pedindo calma.

- Eu não quero e não gosto de sadomasoquismo comigo. Chicote só se estiver na minha mão, entendeu? Ela abriu um sorriso matreiro e malicioso que me fez agarrá-la pela cintura e entre mordidas e lambidas na sua orelha disse:

- Vamos deixar o chicote pra lá minha bela stranger... Tenho idéias mais gostosas e prazerosas pra nós dois.

Senti-a estremecer e me encarando novamente questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida:

- Gostosa e prazerosa?

- Sim... Esqueceu que nós ainda não desfrutamos a sobremesa?

Rimos e de repente sentimos o carro parar alguns segundos. Alfred bateu na porta e em seguida,abriu para que saíssemos.

POV BELLA

O cheiro fresco e salgado de maresia tomaram minhas narinas, estávamos numa marina... Olhei pra ao nosso redor e vi umas fileiras enormes de árvores e gramados impecavelmente cuidados.

Elliot Bay Marine,este era o nome que estava impresso no portal talhado de madeira. Edward pegou na minha mão e fomos caminhando pelo enorme deck que adentrava o mar, dos dois lados lanchas e iates, um mais sofisticado que o outro.

Uma excitação enorme tomou conta de mim, era como se uma criança estivesse chegando num parque de diversões. Eu já tinha ido ao porto de Seattle, mas aqui tinha uma sofisticação, até então desconhecida por mim.

- Hoje vou te apresentar a minha distração, quando não estou no hospital, é o que me faz companhia... Edward falava com um sorriso e brilho nos olhos que costumeiramente me deixava deslumbrada.

- Bella, este é meu refúgio...

Paramos na frente de um iate preto e branco que tinha escrito em letras vermelhas _Athiná..._ Um nome de mulher, _quem seria esta tal Athiná__?_ Fiquei matutando com uma sensação estranha no meu peito, só de imaginar que esta mulher poderia ter significado tanto para o Edward, afinal ele tinha batizado este nome no Iate dele.

Percebendo meu momento "out" e ainda com o meu olhar fixo no nome, Edward me interrompeu dizendo:

- Sabe o que significa este nome, Bella?

- Não é um nome de uma mulher? Tentei falar com uma casualidade, mas acho que soou uma farsa irônica.

- Athiná, como é chamada nos tempos modernos, ou simplesmente, Athena, a deusa da mitologia grega, ela traz um significado de inteligência, sabedoria além de ser muito bela...

- Interessante... Disse esboçando um tímido sorriso.

Edward estendeu sua mão e me ajudou adentrar naquela embarcação, enquanto me encantava com os detalhes, um ajudante desamarrou a corda do deck e saiu rapidamente do barco se despedindo de nós.

Fomos para o convés, na cabine de comando, e com maestria Edward guiou mar a fora. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo e depositava selinhos em meus lábios a todo instante.

Fui pra proa e escorada na grade de proteção, apreciava a noite que estava incrivelmente estrelas despontavam sobre o manto negro do céu límpido, sem nuvens, a lua minguante não fazia feio no quadrante daquela obra da natureza.

A brisa fria que batia em meu corpo, causava arrepios violentos em cada centímetro da minha pele, mas não era frio. Edward havia me deixado fervendo de tanta excitação, primeiro pelo tango e depois dentro da limusine. De alguma forma, o vento ajudava a aplacar as chamas de tesão que se formavam dentro de mim.

Ficar perto de Edward era insanamente perigoso, ele mexia com cada célula de meu corpo, ela guiava cada pensamento e me deixava totalmente irracional, eu estava deslumbrada por ele e queria poder tê-lo a todo instante.

Fechei os olhos e respirei dissipar o pavor destes sentimentos em relação a Edward. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa totalmente racional, esta parte de sentimentalismo tinha sido excluído da minha vida. Eu sabia que envolvimentos amorosos tirava a pessoa do que é certo, do prumo, do coerente, tornado-a escrava do amor.

Por isso mantive sempre minhas normas de boa vivência com os homens, embora parecesse louca, irresponsável e devassa por não repetir homens, era a forma mais fácil de não cair na tentação de pensar em ter um relacionamento estável. Assim eu sentia que as rédeas da minha vida nas minhas mãos e não nas mãos de um homem qualquer, que poderia me trazer sofrimento e dor, porque é desta forma que termina uma história de amor na vida real.

Mas por que não conseguia ter este raciocínio com Edward? Meu coração gritava tentando me convencer de que ele era diferente, minha alma gêmea, e que... eu estava apaixonada. Já minha razão desferia frases exortando minha mente: Cai fora! Você vai se machucar!

Estava tão consumida na batalha da minha mente e do meu coração, que nem havia percebido que o barco havia parado. O cheiro másculo que Edward exalava intoxicou minha cabeça e senti seus braços envolvendo minha cintura, e aconchegando seu rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço.

Edward cheirou profundamente meu cangote e o retorno da sua respiração sobre minha pele, me fez esquecer qualquer dúvida, não sabia mais onde estava... _Como __eu__ me chamo mesmo?_

Gemi abafadamente e senti o calor que crescia abaixo do meu ventre, assim como sentia o _Doc_ cutucar meu quadril impacientemente. Aff! Este homem vai me mandar para um hospício...

- Vim te buscar, á na hora da sobremesa... Edward falava sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Ele me virou e nossos olhares foram profundos, ele passava a ponta de seu nariz no meu, o melhor beijo de esquimó da minha vida. Sorri e pegando na minha mão, guiou-me até o interior do convés.

Ainda descia os últimos degraus até o interior do iate. Meus olhos não acreditavam no que enxergaram. Todo o interior daquele convés era revestido de madeira e vidro, um ar contemporâneo e requintado. De um lado do cômodo estava uma cozinha tipicamente americana inteira de inox, com um balcão que separava uma sala com sofás mesclados de preto e branco e com uma mesa de vidro. Já do outro lado, uma cama enorme com uma televisão de plasma suspensa por algum cabo de aço. Quando fui olhar pro teto, não acreditei, o teto era de vidro e retrátil.

Não fora somente a sofisticação do local que me deixara abismada, mas pela preparação que tinha sobre toda aquela mobília do iate. Muitas rosas vermelhas distribuídas por todo o lugar, e milhares de pétalas espalhadas sobre o chão e sobre a cama. A penumbra era confortável aos meus olhos e era marcada por velas esparramadas sobre vários pontos daquele enorme cômodo.

- Nossa!Isto tudo é... Lindo! Falei admirada e abobalhada com tudo aquilo. Estava me sentindo num filme romântico, tão épico quanto clássico, que deixaria qualquer romance de Shakespeare nos pés.

Edward sorria e com aquela voz sexy falou:

- Eu prometi a você uma noite inesquecível, espero estar atendendo as suas expectativas.

Neste instante ele abriu um champanhe e encheu as duas taç uma pra mim e depois de um _tim-tim_, todo o instante não deixávamos de nos encarar.

- A noite ainda não acabou Ed, só posso dizer se atendeu as minhas expectativas quando o dia clarear.

- Vamos aproveitar a noite enquanto o sol está dormindo, minha doce stranger...

YouTube - The Corrs - Only When I Sleep

.com/watch?v=k6BU6Nb_vDM

Aproximamos da mesa e uma fonte de chocolate estava ligada, deixando um aroma extremamente agradável e ao lado, uma travessa de morangos tão vermelhos e grandes que pareciam artificiais, me deixando com água na boca.

E sem demora, Edward pegou um morango e colocou sob a cascata de chocolate, e encarando meus olhos, aproximou de minha boca até que mordi e degustei aquele sabor dos deuses. Da mesma forma, servi o Edward, nossos olhares iam se cruzando, ora nos lábios, ora no fundo de nossos orbes.

Realmente aquela sobremesa estava sendo a mais prazerosa e mais saborosa que eu já tinha provado. E de repente, Edward passou o dedo no chocolate lambuzando o canto de minha boca e com uma expressão de arteiro disse:

- Ops! Acho que sujou aqui... Deixa que eu limpo! Ele veio e com alguns beijos e lambidas vagarosas retirou todo o chocolate.

Imitei-o e entrei na brincadeira, sujando de chocolate a ponta de seu nariz, e seu queixo, limpando com minha língua e meus lábios. Aquilo estava tão sensual, que sentia todo meu corpo estremecer de excitação só de imaginar como aquilo ia acabar.

Edward colocou sobre meus lábios uma grande quantidade de chocolate derretido e assim nos beijamos com tanta volúpia e erotismo que já sentia minha feminilidade encharcar, nossas mãos já faziam o trabalho de retirar nossas roupas, que se perderam pra longe de nossos corpos.

Estava somente de calcinha e ele só de me pegou no colo e deitou-me delicadamente sobre o lençol forrado de pétalas de rosas e o toque aveludado estimulava ainda mais minha libido...

Edward se afastou e voltou rapidamente com um prato de morangos cobertos de chocolate, e pegando um, foi passando vagarosamente pela minha boca e foi descendo pelo pescoço, meu colo, passeou pelos meus seios fazendo uma carícia sobre os bicos rijos... Não agüentei e gemi fazendo-o sorrir torto com a minha excitação. Ele passava pela minha barriga,meu umbigo, e quando chegou ao meu baixo ventre, colocou o cabo do morango na boca e com as mãos retirou a calcinha e continuou o tour passando sobre minha virilha e abrindo suavemente minhas coxas, acariciou a minha menina e o meu clitóris, que estavam se derramando de excitação.

Ver aquele morango na boca daquele tesão de médico, me deixava ainda mais embevecida de prazer... Eu soltei outro gemido, ele me torturava com tantos preliminares... Edward parou e olhou pra mim com tanta malícia que arfei, tirou o morango da boca e mordeu bem a parte que deslizou sobre o meu corpo e disse com a voz carregada de tesão:

- A melhor sobremesa que já comi...

Minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos já não existiam mais, era um misto de sons inexprimíveis, gemidos, sussurros, arfagens, batidas doidivanas, ensandecidas, e molhando novamente o morango no chocolate, lambuzou a minha "menina" e literalmente caiu de boca no cacau...

Sua língua e seus lábios me estimulavam de uma forma surreal, eu arqueava minhas costas e fui arrebatada por uma onde de um grito tão alto que poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância...

Edward não parou e foi subindo com mordidas e lambidas sobre minha barriga e quando chegou aos meus seios deu uma atenção toda especial, fazendo-me delirar novamente de excitação...

Beijávamos calidamente e nossas línguas dançavam eroticamente... Num movimento rápido viramos na cama e fiquei por cima dele, e falei:

- Agora é minha vez de provar da sobremesa...

Tirei sua boxer e com uma colher cobri todo o _Doc_, que estava tão duro que parecia que ia explodir. E como se fosse um pirulito, comecei a degustar todinho, ora lambia de baixo até a cabeça, ora colocava-o inteiro na boca e estimulava com movimentos ritmados e intensos...

Eu sentia os músculos de suas coxas se contraírem e já sabia que estava prestes a gozar. Edward gemia o meu nome e aquilo aumentava ainda mais a vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Parei e olhei nos seus orbes sussurrando: - Que delícia, amo chocolate...

Edward agarrou minha cintura e me fez ficar por baixo, e rapidamente colocou o preservativo e adentrou em mim... A sensação era tão suprema, um prazer indescritível e pleno. Fiquei imaginando, por que não encontrei o Ed antes? Os outros homens não chegavam aos pés de Edward.

Nosso encaixe, nossos corpos suados e sujos de chocolate, o ritmo sensual acompanhados de nossos gemidos e nossos nomes proferidos de nossas bocas, moldavam a cena que vivíamos.

E quando não agüentamos mais, explodimos de prazer juntos... Aquele clímax trazia o paraíso pro convés daquele iate, um oceano de emoções.

[Só quando durmo]  
Você é como um barco de sonhos  
Navegando em minha cabeça  
Você nada em meus oceanos secretos  
De corais azuis e vermelhos

Seu cheiro é de incenso queimando  
Seu toque é seda ainda  
Isso alcança completamente minha pele  
Movendo para dentro  
E prende em meu peito

Refrão:  
Mas é somente quando eu durmo  
Vejo você em meus sonhos  
Começando a me girar rodando e rodando  
Girando de cabeça pra baixo

Mas eu só ouço sua respiração  
Em algum lugar do meu sono  
Começando a me girar redondo e redondo  
Girando de cabeça pra baixo  
(Só quando eu durmo)

E quando eu acordo do sono  
Sua sombra desaparece  
Sua respiração é só a névoa do mar  
Cercando meu corpo

Eu estou trabalhando durante o dia  
Mas quando for hora de descansar  
Eu me encontro na minha cama  
Ouvindo a minha respiração  
Caindo da borda.

Até o céu  
aonde os anjos voam  
eu nunca morrerei  
o altamente perigoso

Está alcançando através de minha pele movendo-se para dentro  
embreagens em meus peitos yeah, yeah

Na cama eu encontro-me  
nenhuma necessidade de gritar  
meu sono gritando  
altamente perigoso  
altamente

Extasiados e cansados pelo grande esforço, deitamos e Edward me puxou para o seu peito.A ponta de seus dedos passavam sobre a linha mediana de minhas costas, fazendo-me relaxar...

Admirava as estrelas que pareciam estar ainda mais brilhantes... Edward apontou e me mostrou qual era a ursa maior e a ursa menor. Até que naquele instante vimos uma estrela cadente atravessando o céu...

-Você viu? Perguntei levantando a cabeça pra olhar em seu assentiu com a cabeça e com um afago na bochecha disse:

- Faça um pedido! Edward pediu enquanto ele fechava os olhos para fazer o mesmo.

Do fundo do meu coração, eu pedia que toda esta felicidade que estava sentindo com Edward não acabasse nunca e que não terminasse em dor e sofrimento...

_Por um instante eu acreditei que aquela estrela cadente poderia ser um sinal pra mim. __Ed__ward seria diferente __e eu não__ precisaria ter medo... Será?!?!_

* * *

Nota da Beta: _Deazinha linda!! __OME!OME!OME! O que foi este capítulo??_

_Queridas corujas e leitoras Fanáticas!!_

_Eu sempre fico louca quando a Deah me pede para "betar". Eu fico pirada! Eu arfei! Untei e quase agarrei o gato [que usava aliança] ao meu lado no ônibus! Hauhauahauah – esta certo, isso foi um exagero meu..._

_Bem, vamos ao que interessa, Freedom!! A fic mais quente e alucinante que já li._

_Deus, me manda um Ed, com um iate,de preferê!!_

_Este capitulo foi uma delicia... foi quente, mas acima de tudo, houve romance! Tudo o que o Ed mais quer, se declarar para Bella e vice versa né? Eles estão loucos "de amor", é notável... não sei pq não assumem ainda esta receoso e Bella tem medo de sofrer... _

_Não sei vocês, mas nossa Diva Platinada, nos deixou uma pista. Esta conversa com o Dr Carlisle [gostosão] não foi nada legal..._

_Como sempre, Deah nos surpreende!! Estou com medo! A estrela cadente vai confirmar o pedido da Bella? Isso não existe? Quem viver... Lerá!! Não é mesmo minha linda?_

_Eu já estou contando os dias para isso acontecer!!_

_Amei o capitulo, foi totalmente Beward, do jeito que eu gosto! WooHoo!!_

_Superhipermegaextrapower romântico sensual e com muito chocolate! Hauhauah_

_Parabéns Loira, mais uma vez o capitulo foi uma _

_Deliciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

_Amo você e obrigada por me deixar ter o prazer de ler antes de todas! Hauahauh _

_Fatão!!_

_Beijos e mais beijos._

_Comentemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm muitoooooooooooooo!_

_Gica Cullen__corujamor_

* * *

Nota da Deah:

_**E então gurias, gostaram?!?!?! Quem gostou da sobremesa desta noite inesquecível levanta a mão, ou melhor, deixem um review pra mim e façam uma aspirante a escritora veryyy happyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**E no próximo capítulo... Nossa vai ser... Hum... Quem viver lerá!!!!!!!!kkkkk!!!!!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecê-las novamente pelo carinho de vocês, fico dando pulinhos de Alice, pra cada comentário que vocês me enviam... You're Greattssssssss!!!!!!!**_

_**Próxima atualização será **__**Connection,**__** nos veremos lá!!!!!!!! E a propósito, escrevi uma one-shot chamada **__**"Um amor de voyeur**__**", passem lá e deixem um comentariozinho!!!!! Pleaseeee!!!! kkkk!!!! O link está no meu perfil...**_

_**Quer conversar comigo? **_

_**MSN: dea_**_

_**Twitter: .com/DeahRicz**_

_**Comunidade no Orkut:**_ _**./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**Um lembrete importante: TDG E CORUJINHAS amoooooo vcssssssssss!!!!!!**_

_**Beijinhos apertados de carinho no coraçãooooooo...**_

_**Deah**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oiiiiiiiiii meus amores! Tudo bem?**_

_**Estou morrendo de tantas saudades de postar aqui... Mas enfim, vocês sabem que eu tardo, mas não falho! Nunca! Eu sei que esta frase está ficando batida, entretanto é a pura verdade!kkkk!**_

_**Beijinhos mega Power super ultra hiper maxi blaster especial pra todos que deixaram um recadinho EU SURTOOOOOOOOOOO GERALLLLLLLLLLLLL! Infelizmente não deu tempo de agradecer individualmente, mas tenham certeza que li e reli todos os coments... Sem mais nada pra encher o saco de vocês...**_

_**BOA !**_

Admirava as estrelas que pareciam estar ainda mais brilhantes... Edward apontou e me mostrou qual era a ursa maior e a ursa menor até que neste instante vimos uma estrela cadente atravessando o céu...

-Você viu? Perguntei levantando a cabeça pra olhar em seu rosto, ele assentiu com a cabeça e com um afago na bochecha disse:

- Faça um pedido! Edward pediu enquanto ele fechava os olhos pra fazer o mesmo.

Do fundo do meu coração eu pedia que toda esta felicidade que estava sentindo com Edward não acabasse nunca e que não terminasse em dor e sofrimento... _Por um instante eu acreditei que aquela estrela cadente poderia ser um sinal pra mim que com Edward seria diferente e que não precisaria ter medo... Será?_

**Capitulo 16 – Meu Pecado Particular**

**POV Edward**

- Faça um pedido! Disse a Bella e fechei meus olhos para concentrar no meu pedido...

"Do fundo do meu coração eu pedi para que Bella possa me amar e queira ficar comigo pra sempre..."Mentalizei. Estava tão concentrado com meu pedido que assustei quando senti o toque delicado de Bella no meu rosto.

- Você fica tão lindinho deste jeito? Ela ria e no mesmo tom falei:

- Que jeito?

- Jeito de garotinho, que faz um pedido de um brinquedinho ao papai Noel...

Interrompi virando meu corpo por cima dela e falei de uma forma maliciosa:

- Garotinho hein? – Bella beijou a ponta do meu nariz e acariciava meus cabelos com suas mãos delicadas. – Não acredito que um simples garotinho seria capaz de fazer você delirar de prazer.

- E quem disse que você me faz delirar de prazer Dr. Cullen? Bella dizia arqueando a sobrancelha com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

– Será que... você não está se achando muito, não?

- Hum... Vamos ver. – Fiz menção que estava pensando e disse: - Não acho que estou me achando, sabe por que minha Dra. Swan?

- Não, Dr. Cullen, eu gostaria muito saber o por quê? – O sorriso de Bella era hipnotizante e cativante.

Olhei profundamente no chocolate de seus olhos e via meu reflexo reluzirem e com toda a malícia que a situação pedia comecei a sussurrar:

- Quando aproximo da tua orelha, mesmo sem antes encostar minha língua – _Fiz o gesto conforme falava._ – Imediatamente sinto sua pele arrepiar... Quando toco em seus seios, beijo-os e dou leves mordidas _– Novamente fui explicar na prática o que falava_ – eles ficam tesos de excitação e posso ouvir seu coração bater descompensado e sua respiração tornar-se irregular. Então, vou descendo pelas curvas de sua cintura, chegando até sua barriga fazendo-a soltar um suspiro de ansiedade, porque você sabe qual será o destino de minhas mãos e minha boca. Você, suavemente se abre pra mim e constato que a sua feminilidade já está pronta e feliz por minha aproximação, pois ela se derrama de tanto néctar... – _Estava de frente com a "doczinha" e dei um leve sopro fazendo Bella dar um gemido abafado._

– E ... quando a ponta da minha língua encontra o botão de seu prazer, você revira os olhos e morde o lábio inferior, abafa o gemido e levanta o quadril suavemente ,esperando os meus dedos que acompanham a diversão. Sinto os músculos de sua coxa se contraindo cada vez mais forte...

Eu parei de falar por um instante enquanto saboreava cada parte da feminilidade de Bella, era incrível sentir todo seu corpo correspondendo em minhas mãos e na minha língua, era uma experiência enlouquecedora e sentia tanto prazer de vê-la entregue desta maneira que poderia gozar sem nenhuma carícia dela em mim...

Seu clímax estava chegando,eu podia sentir... Bella balbuciava meu nome misturado com gemidos inexprimíveis... E antes dela atingir o ápice, parei bruscamente me colocando no meio de suas coxas. Olhei em seus olhos achocolatados, estavam marejados de excitação. Adentrei bruscamente, estocando num ritmo alucinante, fazendo Bella se retorcer e gozar euforicamente, gritando meu nome.

Peguei-a pela cintura e a virei, deixando seu corpo imprensar na cabeceira da cama e desta forma a penetrando por trás, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam ora em seus seios, ora seu clitóris. Mordia o lóbulo da sua orelha e lambia seu pescoço, fazendo-a arquear ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu. Eu estava quase atingindo o cume do meu prazer, e então a estimulei sua preciosa pérola e atingimos junto o clímax... Corpos colados, suados e anestesiados pelo prazer.

Arfantes e com as batidas do coração ainda descompassadas, sussurrei no pé do seu ouvido:

- Ainda pareço um garotinho?

- Yep! Um garotinho muito levado, que me leva ao paraíso...

Aquela noite estava superando todas minhas expectativas... Eu e Bella nos enroscamos por mais três vezes, não era sexo simplesmente... Nós fazíamos amor. Tudo era tão intenso que por vários momentos imaginei que estava sonhando.

...

**POV Bella**

Senti os raios de sol incomodar meu sono e fazer com que meus olhos perdessem a capacidade de ficar relaxadamente fechados, espreguicei no meio daqueles lençóis de seda, meus músculos estavam cansados pelo delicioso esforço que tinha feito durante a noite com Edward. Ainda com os olhos cerrados fui tateando a cama e percebi que estava sozinha... Será que haveria sonhado com a noite? Respirei fundo e o cheiro do chocolate que inebriava o ambiente tomou conta de minhas lembranças... Se estivesse sonhando, eu estava passando por um episódio de surrealismo.

Passei a mão pelo meu corpo desnudo e ainda sentia os toques das mãos de Edward, ora suave ora intenso... Deslizei minhas mãos pelos meus seios até que uma foi encontrar pela minha feminilidade que estava encharcada. As lembranças do Edward me tocando, beijando, sugando meus mamilos, e mordiscando minha orelha, sussurrando com aquela voz rouca e sexy me deixavam enlouquecida e com a minha boca seca de desejo.

Estimulava-me tentando acalmar a fera viciada em sexo que havia em mim... Sempre apreciei dos "prazeres carnais", como dizia Rosalita a minha governanta-amiga-mãepostiça, que como uma católica fervorosa não cansava de me alertar: "Chiquita o pecado da carne ainda vai acabar com você!"

E o pior que a exortação de Rosalita, agora fazia sentido... Desde que conheci Edward Cullen, nossos corpos tiveram uma fusão tão perfeita, o sexo com ele superava tudo o que tive antes. Era como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, o jeito que ele me proporcionava prazer era tão intenso que eu queria retribuir cada vez mais...

Meus dedos escorregavam pro meu interior, tentando achar o ponto máximo da minha excitação...

A minha outra mão apertava meus mamilos que estavam rijos e intumescidos, tentei morder cada vez mais forte meu lábio inferior tentando refrear os gemidos e os gritos que ora ou outra escapavam de minha garganta.

Minha mente nublada pelas nossas lembranças, as flores, o chocolate, os morangos, o champagne, e nossos corpos enroscados por tantas vezes... Este homem com certeza é a minha perdição.

Escutei um clique na porta, mas não consegui abrir os olhos, não podia perder o tremor e a inquietude prazerosa que minha mão me proporcionava naquele momento... Me remexia e me contorcia pelos lençóis, que pelo fato de ser seda era gelado e contrastava violentamente com a temperatura de meu corpo, fazendo perder ainda mais o juízo.

Já esfregava minhas pernas tentando apagar a brasa que estava entre minhas coxas quando escutei uma voz rouca e sexy próxima de mim:

-"Posso resistir a tudo, menos à tentação" *1. - Abri os olhos e vi Edward colocando uma bandeja com o café da manhã no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama. Virando-se pra mim pude notar a calça de seu pijama com uma grande elevação, livrou-se rapidamente dela e ainda com olhos brilhantes de luxúria dizia enquanto caminhava na cama como um leão faminto prestes a dar o bote no cordeiro. – Não precisa brincar sozinha porque nesta brincadeira nós podemos fazer juntos, e a propósito, somos muito bons nisto...

(N/A:*1 Frase de Oscar Wilde)

- Ah, Edward... Não consigo resistir a você nem nos meus pensamentos. Você é meu pecado particular Edward Cullen, eu estou completamente viciada em você!

- Não resista nunca, Bella. Eu sem você , é como uma fogueira sem brasa, simplesmente não existo...

Gemi quando Edward imprensou seu corpo contra o meu, tomou-me num beijo cálido e nos entregamos a paixão de nossos corpos, não foi afoito ou com desespero, mas foi lento, sensual, nossos corpos se moldavam e sincronizados,no ritmo desta dança erótica alcançamos o clímax juntos.

Testa com testa, olhos conectados, lábios colados dando vários selinhos, ora mordiscando ora lambendo meus lábios; sua quente respiração que chocava contra meu rosto, me aquecia, aconchegava, trazia uma sensação de segurança, estávamos numa bolha, onde nada e ninguém podia atrapalhar.

Tomamos o café da manhã na cama e depois de um banho rápido tivemos que voltar para marina, terra firme. A realidade era cruel e não dava folga, às 10:30 da manhã, Edward tinha uma cirurgia e meu turno começaria ao meio dia. Hoje o primeiro dia que faríamos plantão duplo, ou seja, 48 horas de trabalho direto, sem ver a cara da rua.

Edward me deixou em casa, não sem antes de me beijar profundamente, dizer que a noite havia sido melhor do que ele imaginara. Mal pisei na calçada e senti a nossa bolha estourar. O vento gélido de Seattle trouxe a minha realidade, minhas inquietações e os fantasmas que atormentavam minha mente e meu coração.

Estava num terreno novo, uma experiência nova pra mim e o desconhecido fazia-me sentir medo, insegurança. Sempre levei minha vida, tomando as rédeas das situações, principalmente em relação a homens, nunca quis me entregar de corpo e alma, não queria terminar como minha mãe, depressiva, amargurada, entregue ao vício por causa de um amor.

Meu próprio pai tinha acabado com ela e hoje sei que isso acabou comigo também; e pra completar a desgraça, o homem por quem estava apaixonada e que entreguei minha virgindade, uma decepção total, fui traída depois da primeira transa...

Foram estes acontecimentos que trouxeram estes sentimentos pra minha vida, porque a incredulidade, desesperança e a insegurança no amor era uma forma de proteção contra o sofrimento do coração.

Sempre repetia pra mim mesma: "A armadilha do coração nunca vai me pegar, sou inteligente pra evitar este tipo de aborrecimento..." Mas hoje sentia que estava apaixonada loucamente e irrevogavelmente por Edward Cullen e isto perturbou minha mente, não queria sofrer porque sabia que nada era para sempre, um determinado momento Edward aparecerá na minha frente e dirá que acabou, que está apaixonado por outra...

Aff! Não queria ter pensamentos pessimistas, entrei no apartamento pensando em fazer um novo mantra, quem sabe se repetir muitas vezes toda a negatividade frente ao sentimento que tenho por Edward se esvai e posso desfrutar desta paixão sem medo.

YouTube - way back into love By Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett

.com/watch?v=cbYGomf2BEU&feature=related

Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim  
Eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama  
Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo  
Preso no passado, parece que eu simplesmente não posso seguir em frente

Eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e  
sonhos  
Apenas em caso de eu precisar deles de novo um dia  
Eu tenho reservado tempo  
Para limpar um pequeno espaço nos cantos da minha mente

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta  
para o amor  
Eu não posso conseguir sem um caminho de volta para  
o amor  
Oh oh oh

Eu tenho observado, mas as estrelas se recusam a  
brilhar  
Eu tenho procurado, mas simplesmente não vejo os sinais  
Eu sei que está lá fora  
Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar

Eu tenho procurado alguém para emitir alguma luz  
Não apenas alguém para passar a noite  
Alguma direção poderia ajudar  
E eu estou aberto para suas sugestões

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta  
para o amor  
Eu não posso conseguir sem um caminho de volta para  
o amor  
E se eu abrir meu coração de novo  
Acho que eu espero que você esteja lá por mim no fim  
Oh oh oh

Há momentos que eu não sei se é real  
Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que me sinto  
Eu preciso de inspiração  
Não outra negociação

Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta  
para o amor  
Eu não posso conseguir sem um caminho de volta para  
o amor  
E se eu abrir meu coração para você  
Eu espero que você me mostre o que fazer  
E se você me ajudar a começar de novo  
Você sabe que eu estarei lá por você no fim.

"Bella você é corajosa e nenhum medo estúpido, irá fazer perder a felicidade de estar junto de Edward." – Depois de conseguir repetir meu novo mantra umas cinqüentas vezes, deixei a água forte da ducha massagear minhas costas e já revigorada, descansei um pouco e fui ouvir as mensagens da secretária eletrônica. Três novas mensagens.

Primeira mensagem foi de Alice_: "Oi cunhamiga linda! Preciso falar com você urgente, dá pra chegar meia hora mais cedo? Beijomeliga"_ – Ri da mensagem, quem ouvisse poderia dizer que era uma adolescente e não uma médica responsável.

Segunda mensagem foi de Rosalita: _"Olá chiquita! Estou ligando pra te lembrar que será neste sábado a festa beneficente dos imigrantes latinos, não se esqueça e traga seus amigos. Te ligo na sexta...Besos chiquita de mi corazón."_

Já a terceira mensagem me deixou boquiaberta com a surpresa_: "Oi amor, aqui é Jake, só liguei pra dizer que logo nos veremos, tenho uma surpresa ótima pra você. Beijo nesta boca gostosa."_

Eu e Jake nos conhecíamos desde a faculdade. Jacob era um homem muito bonito, gostoso, legal, companheiro e fazia um sexo animal... Nunca fui santa e por isso, eu e ele nos divertimos muito, tínhamos um relacionamento aberto tipo "amigos com benefícios" e como ele dizia, éramos almas livres de compromisso, então quando estávamos sozinhos e uma carência surgia, nós acabávamos enroscados na cama, sexo puro sem sentimentos, perfeito pra pessoas frias como nós...

Mas aquela Bella que até alguns dias atrás era tão objetiva e fria com seus sentimentos, não existia mais e Edward era a única razão da mudança.

...

Adentrei no hospital e uma baixinha hiperativa agarrou meu braço e me arrastou até o refeitório, pegou dois cafés e já sentadas ela começou a falar:

- Pelo teu olhar e pelo brilho da sua cútis a noite foi boa, hein? – Rimos e depois de um gole no café, assenti afirmando com um sorriso saudoso, fazia poucas horas que eu e Edward estávamos separados e já sentia uma falta enorme. – Vou querer saber tudinho, mas agora preciso desabafar logo...

- O que aconteceu, Alice? – Vi que apesar de toda eletricidade que emanava dela, algo perturbava sua cabeça.

- Fiquei o dia inteiro auxiliando a cirurgia daquela criança que é paciente do Chase, foi uma grande experiência pra mim, desde o pré até pós-operatório, ele deixou eu aspirar o sangue durante a cirurgia, foi tudo tão legal e fiquei totalmente entretida com isto e nem vi Jasper o dia inteiro. – Alice respirou fundo triste e continuou. – E quando o paciente já estava fora de perigo e foi pro quarto, Chase me convidou pra tomar uma bebida aqui no bar da esquina dizendo que seria pra comemorar o sucesso da cirurgia... – Alice hesitou e olhou pras mãos e tomou um gole de seu café.

- Alice... E então... – Estimulei e a encorajei pegando em sua mão para que continuasse.

- E então estávamos tomando uma cerveja e conversando sobre cirurgias e suas experiências, ora tristes ora hilárias e de repente no meio de uma gargalhada conjunta. Ele tomou minhas mãos que estavam em cima da mesa, olhou profundamente pra mim, fui fazer menção de falar algo, mas fui impedida quando beijou-me, suas mãos foram pro meu rosto e o pior amiga que não resisti e retribui aquele beijo. Quando nos separamos, ele acariciou meus lábios com os dedos com adoração... De repente seu olhar desviou pra trás de mim e com uma péssima sensação de que não gostaria ver quem estava ali, virei lentamente e deparei com aqueles olhos esverdeados fixos em mim... Jasper estava petrificado, sua expressão dura, com o maxilar travado e suas mãos fechadas em punhos rígidos ao lado de seu corpo. Ali, vi decepção e dor, fiquei estática e não disse nada, nem respirar podia, meu peito ardia de dor por aquela situação.

Alice soltou um soluço e sem pensar abracei-a confortando, ela estava tão feliz e não imaginava que segurava dentro de seu coração esta bomba. Ela afastou de meus braços e falou ressentida enquanto ela limpava algumas lágrimas que escorreram de seus olhos:

- Sempre quis Jasper e quando tive a oportunidade fazer com que ele me desejasse como mulher e não como sua irmã, eu venho e estrago tudo. – Ela parou e tomando mais um gole de seu café suspirou e completou: - Depois de alguns segundos naquela situação constrangedora, Chase disse_: "E aí Jasper, tudo bem cara?Aceita uma bebida para comemorar comigo e com Alice?"_

- Ai, Meu Deus, que situação Alice e o que Jasper respondeu?

- Ele olhou pro Chase e com uma voz fria, com um falso sorriso e um toque de ironia respondeu: _"Obrigado Chase, não quero atrapalhar o momento de vocês. Já estou indo pra casa. Boa noite e parabéns pelo sucesso da cirurgia, com licença."_

- Sinto muito, Alice.

- Ele deve me odiar Bella e vai me achar uma biscate de tamanho maior...

- Calma Alice, eu prometi que ia ajudar você a conquistar o Jasper e não é este equívoco que vai atrapalhar. – Sorri pra Alice e pisquei conseguindo arrancar um sorriso esperançoso da baixinha. – Já tenho uma idéia de como aproximar vocês dois.

- Obrigada cunhamiga! – Ela me abraçou com tanta força que quase me enforcou. – Conta tudo! Please!

- Agora não dá faltam 10 minutos pra gente se apresentar pro residente chefe.

- Então amiga este é problema pra mim, já que o nosso chefe é o Jasper. – Ela suspirou triste. – Como será que ele vai reagir comigo?

- Fica tranqüila, fique na sua e por enquanto não fale nada, haja normalmente. Você só tem que esperar até sábado, ok?

Encontramos Jasper no balcão de atendimento separando as fichas, ele nos cumprimentou e estava mais sério que o normal e evitou olhar na direção de Alice. Jasper estava muito chateado com ela, porém, se depender de mim, não ia durar muito tempo.

E assim seguimos para o vestiário rapidamente e todos já estavam lá. Emmett contando alguma piada enquanto Mike ria sem parar e Jessica escondia o rosto no pescoço dele. James me pegou pela cintura dizendo com aquele sorriso sacana no rosto:

- Que bom que você chegou Dra. Swan! Eu preciso sentir seu doce perfume pra tirar o cheiro de peido que Emmett soltou aqui. – Mal acabou de falar e enterrou seu nariz no meu pescoço e apertou seus braços ainda mais pra não haver forma de me soltar.

- Me solta,James! – Pedi, mas ele não se mexeu e ainda deu um beijinho na minha pele. – Se você quiser um perfume pra tirar o odor dos gases fétidos do grandão, é melhor andar com um frasco de perfume no bolso, ou melhor, um incenso perfumado. Me solta! – James me irritava cada vez mais enquanto espalmava minhas mãos em seu peito tentando afastar seu corpo do meu.

Alice falava pra ele me soltar e os outros riam achando que eu estava brincando. Tentei dar um chute no pênis de James, mas como ele imaginasse a minha intenção girou os quadris não permitindo meu golpe mortal. Bufei nervosa e rapidamente veio uma idéia... Parei de lutar e abracei-o.

- Isso mesmo gatinha, renda-se e farei você ver estrelas... – A voz dele me dava asco e nojo. E quando pensou que beijaria seu pescoço,lasquei uma mordida tão forte que imediatamente soltou e com a mão no local disse bravo: - Sua louca! Não percebeu que eu estava somente brincando!

- Não te dei esta liberdade pra brincar comigo e não rele mais esta mão em mim! Gritei e todos ficaram mudos quando percebeu a gravidade da situação. Alice me puxou pelo braço e falava pra me acalmar.

– Dá próxima vez eu corto sua mão e a jogo no mar.

- Quanto mais arisca mais me excita, adoro mulheres com garras afiadas, é tão sexy! Sua voz de irritação era encoberta por um cinismo e uma malícia doentia, senti um arrepio tomar minha coluna, não era de erotismo, mas de medo e ali naquele instante eu sabia que ainda teria problemas com ele.

- Algum problema aqui? A voz ressoou fazendo todos voltarem pra porta.

[...]

**Gica´s POV**

"_Oi Ninas e "_

_Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer o carinho de nossa LPP [loira platinada perfeita] ao me deixar ler o capitulo primeiramente...WoooHooo! eu amo poder fazer isso, com muito prazer, sem sombra de duvidas!_

_Em segundo lugar, antes de falar sobre o capitulo "PERFECT", quero deixar um RECADINHO BASICO pra uma mal amada que andou "CAUSANDO" nos comentários da nossa LOIRA, claro que é uma coisa muito insignificante, pq quando recebemos "criticas" construtivas, é até aceitável, mas receber uma ofensa de alguém que não tem a decência de mostrar a Cara de PAU, eh o cumulo!_

_Sua ridícula, se você não souber apreciar uma fica COM LEMONS verdadeiros E COM CATEGORIA! CAI FORA! Você não precisa ler, esta fic EH MUITO BEM REQUISITADA PELO SITE e a DEAH , se você não sabe, eh uma das melhores autoras que temos no site, digo isso COM TODA VERDADE E se você voltar a causar por aqui, vai se ver com a CORUJAMOR aqui, e também moderadora, eu sei muito bem, o quanto minha amiga se dedica para postar algo com conteúdo e ela fez o favor de avisar que a fic eh para MAIOR DE 18 ANOS, mas você é muito idiota pra notar isso, e se voltar aqui,...Ahhhhh! não respondo por mim, sua peste mal amada, diaba do inferno, volta pras trevas Logo!_

_UFA!... me sinto bem melhor . . ._

_Bem, este capitulo foi de tirar o fôlego, OME OME OME! COMO EU QUERIA UM DR DESTE NA MINHA VIDA!_

_Eu viveria por ele, pra ele e pelo DOC dele também, obeveooo! Hauahauahuah._

_Dr EC é tudo de bom, ele eh sexy, romântico, rico e LINDO! OQUE MAIS Bella pode querer?_

_Tudo bem, ela esta com medo de amar... esta com medo de assumir os seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo doutorzao gostosao! Mas... algo que me diz que mesmo pecando muito e fornicando sem parar, ela vai descobrir algo maravilhoso..._

_Bem, pelo jeito, assim como CHASE vai causar na vida de ALICE, Jake vai causar na vida da Bella, e eu espero ... por favor DEAHZINHAAAAA, não crie uma noite de fogo com este cachorro vira lata! Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... eu vou morrer se Bella se entregar a ele, por por...fogo no rabo! Me perdoe o termo... hauahauhauah_

_Amiga, você sabe... mesmo lendo FREEDOM eu sou EXTREMAMENTE romântica, não me mataaaa!_

_Eh isso, eu acho que o próximo capitulo vai rolar a festinha latina e Bella vai atacar de cupido, eu sinto assim ... que o JAKE vai conhecer o ED e eles não vão se entender... hauahauh EU ACHO...eu acho..._

_ESPERO QUE NOSSA DIVA MOR...LPP capriche no próximo capitulo e nos encha de prazer, com FREEDOM, A FIC FOGO ! _

_Bejiao migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muito obrigada por me proporcionar este momento único que é ler Freedom... !_

_Ninas e corujinhas, vamos __**BOMBAR DE COMENTARIOS**__, nossa loira ficou __**meio triste**__ com o ser inanimado e inutil que passou por aqui ...ela merece todo o nosso carinho!_

_Ate o proximo BETA!_

_**BjuDa mor! [ Gica Cullen] ^^**_

_**NOTA DA DEAH: E então gurias, gostaram? Quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão e deixa um recadinho pra mim e façam uma aspirante a escritora veryyy happyyyyyyy!**_

_**Eu sei que demorei pra atualizar, mas é que recebi uma crítica que acabou com minha inspiração e me deixou travada. A anônima que deixou o review disse que minha fic parecia mais um filme pornográfico do que um romance, fiquei triste porque não é esta minha intenção. Se vocês acham que estou pegando pesado nas cenas do nosso casal, digam pra mim que pararei de colocar na história.**_

_**Gostaria agradecer imensamente a minha beta mega Power plus maxi blaster linda GICA MATOS, ela fez as minhas capinhas e corrige meus erros de português e de concordância e me dá o maior apoioooooo... Obrigada mesmo pimpolha da Deah... E sara logo da gripe/pneumonia. AMOOOOOOOOVCCCCCCCC!**_

_**Beijinhos pra Gra que está de férias forçada... Amiga amoooooooooovcccccccc!**_

_**E no próximo capítulo... Nossa vai ser... Hum... Quem viver lerá!kkkkk!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecê-las novamente pelo carinho de vocês, fico dando pulinhos de Alice, pra cada comentário que vocês me enviam... You're Greattssssssss!**_

_**Próxima atualização será **__**Connection**__** no fds e semana que vem postarei **__**Writen in the Stars **__**nos veremos lá! E a propósito, escrevi uma one-shot chamada **__**"Um amor de voyeur**__**"**__**, passe lá e deixem um comentariozinho! Pleaseeee! kkkk! O link está no meu perfil...**_

_**Quer conversar comigo? **_

_**MSN: dea_**_

_**Twitter: .com/DeahRicz**_

_**Comunidade no Orkut:**_ _**./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**Um lembrete importante**__**: TDG E CORUJINHAS **__**amoooooo vcssssssssss!**_

_**Beijinhos apertados de carinho no coraçãooooooo...**_

_**Deah**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Oiiiiiiiiii meus amores! Tudo bem?**_

_**Estou morrendo de tantas saudades de postar aqui... Mas enfim, vocês sabem que eu tardo, mas não falho! Nunca!kkkk!**_

_**Beijinhos mega Power super ultra hiper maxi blaster especial pra todos que deixaram um recadinho EU SURTOOOOOOOOOOO GERALLLLLLLLLLLLL! Infelizmente não deu tempo de agradecer individualmente, mas tenham certeza que li e reli todos os coments... Foram de grande valia quando fui começar a escrever este capítulo. Sem mais nada pra encher o saco de vocês...**_

_**BOA !**_

.

**Capítulo 17 - Nirvana**

POV Edward

Mesmo tomando banho e já há algumas horas no hospital com seu cheiro característico – álcool, hipoclorito de sódio, detergentes, entre outros – eu ainda sentia o cheiro de Bella. Meu olfato se viciou naqueles cabelos castanhos avermelhados que emana xampu de morangos.

Era ainda tudo muito vívido na minha mente, bastava um simples piscar de olhos que já vinham todas as imagens de nós dois, não só no barco, mas no apartamento dela, minha casa... Minha mente já tinha decorado cada pedacinho daquela pele sedosa, desde a cicatriz no joelho esquerdo até aquela pintinha de nascença em sua nuca.

Porém o que mais me impressionava eram minhas papilas degustativas... Sim, minha língua... Mesmo já tendo tomado uns três copos grandes de café extra-forte e ter visto a escova de dente duas vezes desde que Bella se afastara de mim, podia ainda sentir o doce sabor dela... Cada beijo e cada lambida naquele corpo de deusa ficou imprimido em mim seu gosto, seu sabor...

...

Caminhava pelo corredor com meu palm nas mãos, tentando me organizar entre consultas e cirurgias. Hoje o dia seria intenso e tinha que seguir religiosamente meus horários para não atrasar muito. De repente a enfermeira mais enjoativa do hospital começou a andar ao meu lado.

- Bom dia Dr. Cullen! Olhei rapidamente pra criatura mais inconveniente do hospital e balancei a cabeça, como uma forma de cumprimentá-la e de dar um sinal que "eu não quero conversar!", mas a chata continuou a falar: - Estou vendo que o doutorzinho teve uma boa noite de folga, seu rosto está radiante... Posso apostar o dedo do pé que você foi bem tratado! – Ignorei e continuei como se não houvesse ninguém ao meu lado – Pena que não fui eu que trouxe este brilho...

- Enfermeira,Lauren! – Brequei minha caminhada e encarei a criatura.Meu tom ríspido a fez arregalar seus olhos – Componha-se! Eu sou seu chefe e exijo respeito acima de tudo, além do mais estamos num ambiente de trabalho!

- Desculpe-me,Dr. Cullen! Eu só queria dar uma boa notícia pro doutorzinho... – Ela fingia um biquinho de chateação, mas na verdade ela exalava malícia. Ela pegou no meu estetoscópio como se estivesse brincando de médico. Se fosse um tempo atrás aqueles lábios pintados de rosa tinham gerado em mim uma excitação, porém, agora só me dava asco e nojo.

Neste instante alguns residentes passaram por nós e aquela situação só me deixou mais irritado ainda, porque quem visse de fora poderia imaginar que era uma briguinha de casal. Tirei suas mãos do meu estetoscópio e dei um passo pra trás.

- Vou falar uma vez só Lauren... – Bufei e com a voz baixa e imposta continuei: - A relação que tivemos não existe mais! Você sabia que o tínhamos era somente físico e ficou no passado, entendeu? Acabou! Finish! Finito! Finale! The end!

Os olhos maquiados de Lauren se comprimiram assim como sua boca e ficaram quase numa linha dura, ela bufou e com a voz sombria e forçadamente respeitosa disse:

- Dr. Cullen, me desculpe se causei alguma chateação. Só gostaria de comunicar que a Sarah, uma de suas instrumentadoras auxiliares foi submetida a uma apendicectomia de emergência na noite passada e ficará de licença por 45 dias e eu fui designada para auxiliá-lo até seu retorno.

- Obrigado pela informação enfermeira Lauren. – Meu tom formal ainda persistia. – Agora se você me der licença...

Mal tinha terminado de falar e já tinha dado as costas pra Lauren. Se arrependimento matasse, estaria agora morto, duro e seco. Foram algumas vezes que saí com Lauren. Eu precisava aliviar e ela estava sempre disposta a cooperar, nem precisava flertar ou gastar saliva com Lauren, era somente um olhar lascivo e a criatura arreganhava as pernas.

Meu sexto sentido estava alertando que Lauren ainda me traria incômodo. Entrei na sala de descanso dos médicos e encontrei Jasper com uma cara azeda,jogado no sofá.

- E aí Jasper, tudo bem,cara? – Perguntei dando um tapinha em seu ombro. – Esta cara feia é porque a hemorróida está atacada? – Ria tentando fazer uma piadinha e Jasper revirou os olhos, porém não sorriu.

- Não estou com ânimo para piadinhas infames Cullen. – Fiquei sério e percebi que o negócio era ultra sério, Jasper só me chamava de Cullen quando o assunto em questão mexia profundamente com ele. Da última vez foi quando me contou que seu pai havia tido um infarto fulminante e morrera com apenas 52 anos.

Sentei na mesinha de centro de frente ao sofá que ele estava sentado e olhando para seu triste olhar disse: - Desembucha Jasper!

- Me deixa quieto. Não estou a fim de conversar com ninguém, eu só quero paz! – Jasper colocou as mãos em suas têmporas e fechou os olhos.

- Ok, desculpe perturbar a sua paz,cara... – Coloquei a mão no ombro e com uma voz suave digna do Dalai Lama continuei: - Meu amigo, enquanto não disser o que te aflige nunca alcançará a paz interior. – Jasper franziu a testa e apertou os olhos. – Posso cantar uma música relaxante para liberar esta tensão e...

- Eu conto! Ok! – Ele levantou rapidamente e começou a andar pela sala. – Eu sei que você vai ficar enchendo o saco até tirar isso de mim...

- Eu só quero te ajudar cara. – Disse sério e Jasper suspirou e vencido pelo meu poder de persuasão falava:

- Na festa em casa enquanto você corria atrás da Swan, eu e Alice dançamos. Acabamos ficando juntos e... – Jasper hesitou e me olhou como se me estudasse.

- E? – Sinalizei com a mão para que ele continuasse. – Jasper fala logo, eu não vou ficar com ciúmes da minha irmã. Ela não é nenhuma freira, santa ou adepta a castidade.

- Eu e Alice ficamos dentro do furgão de Bem,e foi intenso. Uma explosão de sentimentos nos atingiu. Eu sempre tive um carinhoso acima do normal por ela.Sempre quis acreditar que era um sentimento de irmão, além do mais, às vezes que algum pensamento ou atração que sentia por ela vinha em minha mente, eu repudiava e tentava me convencer que seria desrespeitar a nossa amizade.

Jasper encheu dois copos de café e estendeu para que eu pegasse. Estava abatido e após dar um sopro no café deu um grande gole, de repente ele deu um pulo e sacudindo a mão livre freneticamente disse exasperado:

- Merda! Queimei minha língua.

- Calma,cara.Respire fundo, senta aqui. – Apontei o sofá na minha frente e aguardei ele se acomodar e em seguida soltar um suspiro profundo.

- Na festa lá em casa, eu vi o Chase flertando claramente com ela, mas eu até achei que poderia ser uma forma de chamar minha atenção, mas depois ele teve uma emergência e foi embora. Dançamos e ficamos juntos, nossos beijos se moldaram perfeitamente, nunca havia me sentido assim. Naquele instante eu descobri que Alice é a mulher da minha vida, sempre foi. Eu sei que isso parece meio gay, mas meu coração se abriu como uma flor desabrochando. Pela primeira vez na vida Edward, eu senti plenitude, paz, amor e eu queria isto pra sempre na minha vida.

- Isto é ótimo,Jasper! Meus parabéns! Fico feliz que vocês dois se acertaram... – Comemorava enquanto Jasper me interrompeu abruptamente:

- Ela não corresponde este sentimento,Edward!

- Como não Jasper? Ela sempre teve um amor platônico por você desde a adolescência...

- Falou certo, teve não tem mais... Pra começar o almofadinha do Chase quebrou o clima na festa, chamando-a para auxiliar numa cirurgia neurológica de uma criança.

- Fiquei sabendo que foi um sucesso. – Disse.

- Por conta disso, ela ficou ontem o dia inteiro monitorando o pós-operatório. E quando terminei fui atrás dela, queria parabenizá-la e conversar com ela, abrir o jogo e expor meus sentimentos... – Jasper bufou. - A enfermeira me informou que ela tinha ido ao Bar da esquina comemorar e quando cheguei lá vi Alice e Chase conversando numa mesa no fundo do bar. O Joe da anestesia me parou convidando para um jogo de bilhar, foi quando encontrei os olhos desafiadores de Chase. Alice estava de costas para mim. Fui caminhando na direção deles quando tive o desprazer de presenciar o beijo dos dois... Continuei prosseguindo até os dois como se estivesse num pesadelo, não ouvia nada, não via ninguém, a não ser aquela cena que acabava com toda a minha esperança de ter Alice.

Jasper colocou o seu café na mesa e abaixou sua cabeça entre suas mãos. Desolado. Nunca vi meu amigo deste jeito. Ele sofria profundamente e eu tinha que fazer algo. Enquanto minha mente divagava sobre soluções neste caso, ele voltou a falar:

- Parei na mesa deles e Chase me chamou pra sentar e comemorar com eles. – Respirou profundamente e franziu o cenho e percebi que reviver aquilo estava causando muita dor em Jasper. - E não sei de que lugar eu tirei força e disse: _"Obrigado Chase, não quero atrapalhar o momento de vocês. Já estou indo pra casa. Boa noite e parabéns pelo sucesso da cirurgia, com licença."_

- Sinto muito,cara. – Jasper assentiu com a cabeça e não podia acreditar que isto acontecia com ele, mas tinha algo nisso tudo que não encaixava.Alice sempre foi apaixonada por ele, e minha irmã nunca foi do tipo de mulheres que pegam mais de um homem por vez. Tinha certeza que o Chase beijara de propósito para Jasper ver.

- Obrigado por me ouvir, Edward. Desde ontem a noite toda esta história estava entalada na minha garganta, apesar de não imaginar que poderia reviver tudo isso novamente... – Jasper imprimia em sua voz a dor e a derrota. – Agora eu preciso aceitar que Alice escolheu Chase e pronto.

- E quem disse que isso tem um ponto final? – Argumentei olhando pra Jasper com uma sobrancelha erguida, uma cara digna de Sherlock Holmes. – Meu caro Jasper, você vê, mas não observa.

- O que você está... – Jasper foi interrompido pelo John, auxiliar de enfermagem, que estava com uma pilha de prontuários nas mãos.

- Com licença doutores. Desculpa atrapalhar, mas precisamos distribuir os prontuários para os residentes, que já estão todos reunidos no vestiário.

- Vamos lá,Jasper.Eu te acompanho. – Falei sorrindo e dei um soquinho no ombro. – Pra dar um apoio moral.

- Sei... Não sabia que o apoio moral agora mudou de nome e se chama Isabella Swan. – Jasper falou com um humor negro, mas pelo menos tentou fazer uma piadinha.

Jasper é meu melhor amigo, companheiro fiel, irmão de coração e como tal,eu ajudaria conquistar Alice, afinal de contas eu sabia que a nanica de minha irmã carregava um bonde pelo meu amigo.

Fomos andando pelos corredores falando sobre o trabalho, e ao aproximar do vestiário escutei a voz raivosa de Bella gritando: "- Não te dei esta liberdade pra brincar comigo e não rele mais esta mão em mim!" Meu coração acelerou e dei os últimos passos pra chegar até a porta tão rápido que quase atropelei Jasper e John que ia há alguns passos à frente, fazendo-o derrubar os prontuários no chão.

"– Dá próxima vez eu corto sua mão e a jogo no mar." – Bella estava descontrolada, parecia um touro frente ao toureiro que acenava o manto vermelho.

Coloquei-me na porta, e vi todos os residentes com a expressão séria e calada.Num lado estava Alice empurrando Bella enquanto James dizia com um sorriso lascivo: "- Quanto mais arisca mais me excita, adoro mulheres com garras afiadas, é tão sexy!"

James proferia aquelas palavras e fui ficando enfurecido, não precisava ser expert em relações humanas para saber que ele tinha provocado ou teve alguma atitude que Bella se sentira desrespeitada.

Minha vontade era socar a boca daquela barata descascada. Alice já havia me contado que James tinha provocado Bella, pela sua antiga profissão, menosprezando-a e insinuando que modelos poderiam conseguir tudo através da venda de seus corpos.

Imundo. Desprezível. Num átimo tudo tinha enegrecido e não conseguia raciocinar direito, só queria arrancar sangue dele, como James ousara em tocar em Bella!

Fechei meus punhos prontos para desferir os golpes naquela cara de barata descascada de James, mas Jasper tocou meu ombro num aperto firme e falou tão baixo que quase não escutei: - Fica calmo cara, eu resolvo isto.

Nisto ele passou na minha frente e perguntou: - Algum problema aqui?

Todos viraram para a porta. James estava com uma expressão irônica como se nada pudesse afetar seu bem estar. Desprendi meu olhar do miserável e encontrei os olhos achocolatados de Bella banhados de uma fúria que ainda desconhecia. Sua bela face estava corada e pude perceber até uma veia em sua testa que pulsava.

- Acho que não ouviram direito a minha pergunta. Mas antes de fazê-la novamente quero lembrá-los que sou responsável pelo comportamento de vocês aqui neste hospital, e eu não tolero nenhum tipo de indisciplina, meia palavra minha para o Dr. Carlisle Cullen e estarão fora daqui sem direito a segunda chance. – Jasper falava com a voz tão impostada que parecia Hitler. Todos abaixaram a cabeça frente a repreenda, porém os olhos traiçoeiros de James não se curvaram. – Dra. Swan, Dr. James... Tem algo a me dizer?

Mal Jasper questionou e Bella passou nervosamente a mão pelos cabelos e quando fez menção de falar foi interrompida pela barata descascada do James:

- Eu sinto muito,Dr. Jasper. Na verdade acho que fui infeliz na brincadeira, eu não queria ofender ou prejudicar minha colega de trabalho, por favor, Dr. Jasper eu lutei muito para chegar até aqui... Desculpe-me pela brincadeira de mau gosto. – James gesticulou em direção a Bella e apesar do humilde pedido de desculpa, aquilo não passava de uma cena.

- Se a brincadeira foi ofensiva e de mau gosto não é o Senhor que irá julgar e sim a Dra. Isabella. – Num tom ríspido Jasper fez a barata descascada comprimir os lábios de raiva. – E Então doutora fará ou não uma queixa contra o Dr. James?

Bella passava a mão nos cabelos e mordia o lábio inferior como se estivesse refletindo sobre a questão. Depois de poucos segundos, ela suspirou profundamente e disse séria: - Não farei nenhuma queixa.

- Obrigado,Dra. Isabella. – James falou, porém seus olhos brilhavam de raiva enquanto Bella o encarou firmemente e só meneou a cabeça.

- Desta vez eu vou deixar passar, mas vocês são médicos e isto aqui é um hospital! Eu quero que se dêem respeito e respeitem este local de trabalho como se fosse sagrado. Aqui salvamos vidas e não brigamos entre si ou discutimos frivolidades... Entenderam?

Um silêncio mortal percorria naquele ambiente e só se percebiam o balançar das cabeças afirmativas, meus nervos ainda estavam à flor da pele, porque meus olhos ainda percebiam a expressão zombeteira de James. Mentalmente pedia para que Bella pudesse olhar para a minha direção, eu precisava ter certeza de que estava bem, porém ela não olhava, parecia que o seu tênis estava interessante que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.

John distribuiu todos os prontuários para visita e Jasper disse incisivamente: - Quero todas as rondas de visitas feitas até no máximo nove horas e depois vão direto para o pronto socorro. Parece que houve uma tentativa de atentado no Mercy West, e as emergências virão para cá. – Jasper viu que todos já estavam com os prontuários nas mãos e energicamente disse: - Mexam-se! Aqui dentro vocês não poderão salvar vidas de ninguém!

Fiquei de lado na porta, dando passagem para os residentes. Alice passou do meu lado com seus olhos apagados e amargurados, poderia apostar minha mão direita de que tem haver com o episódio com Jasper. Logo atrás dela, estava Bella que me encarou de relance, fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e sorriu somente com o canto da boca, porém seus olhos não diziam a mesma coisa, Bella esta brava, chateada. E por ultimo estava a barata descascada do James com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Eu o encarei e fechei meu punho para tentar acalmar minha indignação e ódio pelo sujeitinho.

- Edward! – Minha mente que já imaginava mil e uma formas de tortura para o tal do James foi desperta pela voz de meu amigo. – Edward! – Jasper passava a mão frente aos meus olhos. – Alguém aí?

- Oi. - Respondi e antes de formular alguma frase sobre o que tinha acontecido ali, Jasper me conhecendo perfeitamente e para me ajudar a voltar à normalidade, mudou o rumo da conversa:

-Vamos,Edward.Gostaria de pedir tua opinião sobre um paciente meu. – Não disse nada só assenti e o acompanhei.

...

O dia passou lentamente, não consegui ficar um segundo perto de Bella. Na única oportunidade que houve, eu a vi passando empurrando uma maca com um paciente gravemente ferido, ela estava tão compenetrada em correr para o centro cirúrgico que nem percebeu quando me coloquei entre a saída do corredor e propositalmente deixei roçar meu quadril em sua bunda. Ela virou e olhou para mim para a minha decepção fui ignorado. Como Bella podia fazer isto comigo?

Quando estávamos juntos na cama, éramos amantes ardentes, mas quando estávamos fora dela, eu sentia um muro em volta de seu coração. Eu sabia que ela tinha algumas paranóias, mas eu sabia que ali em cima daquela aparência fria e sem sentimentos, existia uma mulher maravilhosa que tinha medo de se abrir para o amor.

Eu sei que parecia coisa de adolescente, tocar, provocar, tentar chamar atenção, mas com Bella eu me sentia exatamente assim: um menino com uma ansiedade descontrolada, uma necessidade de vê-la, beijá-la, tocá-la... Não podíamos estar oficialmente namorando, porém ela era minha, e um ciúme doentio passava pelo meu peito. Aquela situação com James ainda me atordoava, aquele desgraçado tocara em algo sagrado para mim.

Meu turno tinha acabado já fazia horas, porém pela primeira vez não tive vontade de ir embora e descansar, porque sabia que Bella faria 48 horas seguidas e como um idiota apaixonado queria estar junto dela a todo instante.

Fiquei acompanhando seus passos, ela estava trabalhando e não poderia simplesmente atrapalhá-la. Vi quando ela saiu da sala de cirurgia e mantendo certa distância, a acompanhei quando chegou ao refeitório.Comeu um lanche natural com um suco. Eu ia abordá-la, porém neste instante Emmett e Mike sentaram junto com ela e a conversa ficou animada.

Bella ria e aquilo serviu somente para aumentar minha vontade de tirá-la dali e fazer amor com ela, o som da sua gargalhada, servia como um estimulante pra lá de erótico. O _Doc,_ como a própria Bella o chamava, já dava sinais reivindicando todo seu corpo delicioso.

Percebia que seu celular tocava, ela estava recebendo mensagens... _Quem seria? _Minha mente latejava com esta pergunta, quem estaria mandando mensagens à uma hora da manhã?

Da mesa de canto do refeitório, com um jornal de ginecologia frente ao meu rosto, tentava me manter invisível... Esperaria Bella ficar sozinha e a arrastaria para algum canto deste hospital, só assim ficaria em paz comigo e então poderia descansar.

Bella tornou-se tão imprescindível pra mim, quanto o ar que respirava. Estava tão ligado a ela quanto uma doce droga para um viciado inveterado. Eu precisava tê-la para não cair na loucura. Sim, Bella minha deusa, minha droga, minha sanidade. Céus!Estava transpassado e atordoado pela bela _stranger_ que entrou em minha vida como uma simples transa.Tornara a necessidade mais importante da sua vida...

Ela remexeu, na cadeira e quando fez menção de virar para olhar para o meu lado, levantei o jornal. _Será que ela havia me visto aqui?_ Esperei um pouco e de esgueiro por uma fresta do jornal, vi Bella levantando e dando um tapinha na cabeça de Emmett,que ria igual a um retardado.Ela caminhou em direção a porta de saída, e contando uns dez segundos, saí atrás dela.

Bella mexia em seu celular, ou ela estava jogando algum jogo, ou ela estava digitando alguma mensagem para alguém. Peguei meu celular e pra mim que não era. Céus! Estava ficando louco só de pensar que poderia ser para outro homem... _Será? _

Bella seguia sozinha pelos corredores que agora tinham pouco movimento... Ela estava indo em direção a central de distribuição dos almoxarifes. Neste instante esta área era praticamente deserta, pois funcionava somente durante o dia. _Mas o que ela viria fazer aqui? _

Ela virou o corredor e apressou o passo, correu um pouco e tive que aumentar meu ritmo para não perdê-la de vista. Virei o corredor e ela tinha desaparecido, em qual porta Bella tinha entrado? Fui passando vagarosamente frente a cada uma delas e ouvi um arrastar de cadeira dentro de uma sala.

Em câmera lenta abri a porta,a sala estava escura sendo iluminada somente pela luz reserva de emergência que ficava acima de uma mesa no canto esquerdo da sala. Senti o cheiro de Bella, e instigado por ele, tomei coragem e fechei a porta.

Comecei a tatear a parede a fim de achar o interruptor da luz, mas fui surpreendido por mãos que rodearam por trás, segurando meu quadril e desabotoando minha calça. Não precisaria ver para saber quem era, pois seu cheiro e seu toque eram inesquecíveis.

YouTube - Maroon 5 - This Love MUSIC VIDEO

.com/watch?v=l_CqMFKak1c&feature=fvst

- Bella! - Eu gritei não pelo susto, mas pela surpresa.

Meu coração disparou com seu contato, virei em sua direção e Bella atacou com um beijo tortuosamente delicioso, e agora com as mãos espalmadas sobre meu peito foi me empurrando para a mesa.

- Shhh! Fale baixo meu s_tranger_... – A voz rouca de Bella fez meu corpo inteiro reagir, inclusive o_ Doc_ que já estava pronto para brincar. – Sem nomes, somos somente _Strangers _que padecem da mesma doença, saudade de seu corpo.

Bella beijava apaixonadamente e sua língua buscava todos os cantos de minha boca, suas mãos impacientes tiravam minha roupa, ela me empurrou na mesa e alguns objetos caiam no chão, porém isso não tirou a urgência de nosso amasso.Eu já estava sem roupa e enquanto minha bela_ stranger _mordia e lambia fazendo trilha desde o queixo, pescoço, meu peito, minha barriga... Suas mãos já massageavam minha masculinidade que chegava a doer, de tanto tesão que sentia por aquela mulher.

Minha mão já estava embaixo de sua blusa, sua pele arrepiada me deixava convencido de que ela não era imune aos meus toques. Eu sentia a renda de seu sutiã sob a palma, ora eu beliscava o bico de seus seios, ora acomodava-os na minha mão. Bella gemia e sussurrava:

- Droga,Dr. Stranger! Eu preciso do seu _Doc_ em mim, agora! – Ri da urgência de Bella e neste instante virei e coloquei Bella deitada na mesa e outros objetos não identificados caíram no chão. Ali não se via nada, a não ser a penumbra de nossos corpos.

- Não acho que isto está em igualdade minha bela Stranger. Você está muito vestida para quem tem tanta urgência.

Bella bufou para em seguida gemer descontroladamente, quando numa velocidade do "The Flashman", retirei toda sua roupa e suguei o bico de seus seios, enquanto meus dedos mágicos trabalhavam na _Doczinha_ encharcada e piscante. Penetrei um dedo e com ele meio dobrado toquei em sua protuberância de seu interior.

Os gritos de Bella foram aumentando e beijei-a para abafar seu êxtase. Ela ronronava, gemia, chorava, sussurrava coisas inteligíveis... Não sei quanto tempo ela ficou gozando, porém sentia toda a contração muscular que trabalhava sem parar... Nunca tinha feito uma mulher ter um orgasmo tão longo e intenso desta forma. Meu peito inflava de felicidade, porque o prazer dela era o meu. Eu sabia que estava marcando sua vida com isto.

Quando senti Bella relaxar, com a respiração entrecortada disse: - Isto foi cósmico! Acho que atingi o Nirvana!

- Dê boas-vindas ao seu _Ponto G_ minha bela _Stranger!_

Como agradecimento seu lábio colou ao meu e nossas línguas se enroscaram e mostrou que ela ainda queria mais, minha bela _stranger_ era insaciável e eu adorava isso. Adentrei nela e ela gemeu meu nome. Toda vez que ela fazia isso, o _Doc_ pulsava ainda mais, e com os movimentos ora lentos ora rápidos, minha doce e selvagem Bella atingia o clímax, novamente.

Num átimo, sem delicadeza, peguei em sua cintura e a virei, fazendo debruçar sobre a mesa e a penetrei por trás. Peguei seus cabelos que estavam presos num coque e segurei-a como se fosse à crina de um cavalo. Aquilo foi rude, primitivo, mas os movimentos fortes faziam minha _doutora stranger_ urrar de prazer e eu não demorei e liberei toda a excitação que guardava em mim.

- Você me deixa maluco,Bella... – Balbuciei enquanto nossas respirações ainda estavam alteradas.

- E você me faz cometer loucuras,Edward... – Eu me afastei dela e a abracei de frente e depois de selar nossos lábios suavemente ela falou: - Se alguém nos pega aqui, eu estou frita, ou melhor, morta!

Ela acendeu a luz da sala e nossos olhos se fecharam no princípio pela claridade, mas alguns segundos depois, vi minha gostosa e linda Bella, se vestir rapidamente e na mesma velocidade pegava grampeador, caixa, canetas e papéis que estavam espalhados pelo chão por conta de nossa atividade ensandecida.

- Calma,Dra. Swan. Não precisa ficar assim, não seremos os primeiros e nem os últimos a fazer sexo neste hospital. – Sorri e ela virou para mim com sorriso triste no rosto.

- Eu sou uma residente Edward, e estar aqui significa muito para que estamos tendo não pode tirar minha concentração entendeu? – Seus orbes achocolatados brilharam convictos e quando fiz menção de falar algo, ela se aproximou me beijando e disse entre meus lábios: - Tenho medo disso que acontece com a gente saia do controle...

O Pager de Bella começou a tocar, ela verificou: - Acidente de ônibus com várias vítimas chegando aos próximos minutos no pronto socorro. – Ela mal terminou de falar e o meu também tocou passando a mesma mensagem.

Comecei a me vestir e parada na porta ela perguntou enquanto prendia seus cabelos: - Tem algum compromisso no sábado a noite?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- Então agora tem! – Ela abriu o sorriso e disse animada: - Festa latina, muita salsa, rumba e tequila à vontade. Convide todos seus colegas porque é beneficente, mas vai me prometer que vai levar o Jasper. – Franzi o cenho não entendendo esta promessa. – Eu me responsabilizo pela Alice e cuido do resto.

- Posso ver que está maquinando algo Bella...

- Só dando um empurrãozinho no destino. – Ela veio, deu um selinho e saiu correndo...

Sorri do jeito alegre com que falou... No fundo do coração sabia que Bella teve o coração partido, a vida não foi fácil pra ela, por isso este medo de se entregar. Eu sentia que ela estava sempre pronta para dizer adeus para mim, porém isso eu não ia deixar acontecer. Vou derrubar muros, consertar seu coração quebrado e reparar sua alma... Farei isto ou não me chamo Edward Cullen.

**This Love (tradução)**

_Maroon 5_  
Eu estava tão chapado que não reconheci  
O fogo queimando em seus olhos  
O caos que controlava minha mente  
Ela sussurrou "adeus" e entrou num avião  
Pra nunca mais retornar  
Mas para sempre em meu coração

Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o coração dela está partido na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus

Eu dei o meu melhor para saciar o apetite dela  
Fazendo-a gozar toda noite  
Tão difícil mantê-la satisfeita  
Continuava a fazer amor como se isso fosse só um jogo  
Fingindo sentir o mesmo  
Depois dava meia-volta e ia embora de novo

Esse amor me abalou  
Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes  
E o coração dela está quebrando na minha frente  
Eu não tenho escolha porque não direi mais adeus

Eu vou consertar essas coisas quebradas  
Reparar suas asas quebradas  
E certificar que tudo está bem  
Vou fazer pressão nos seus quadris  
Tocar meus dedos em você  
Porque eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça

Cancelar

_***Gica´s POV ***_

_**Ninas e Corujinhas lindas**__!Espero que estejam bem, depois de ler este capítulo, confesso que não estou em condições normais...er ... er... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!ACHEI o MáXimoOOO!_

_Sempre que a Deah me pede pra fazer o beta eu já fico alucinada, pq Freedom sempre tem uma pegada diferente, e sexy sem ser depravado e sempre tem um conteúdo bom... Por isso eu amo essa mocinha e tudo o que ela ESCREVE- fatãozão!_

_Bem, eu fiquei com cara de boba com a conversa do JAZZ com o Ed... ahhh que pecado. Mulher chorar é ate normal neh, mas HOMEM ... quando eles ficam assim ... ahhhh que vontade de pegar no colo ... tenho certeza que Bella e Ed irão ajudar o casal perfeito se dar bem... e com isso vão acabar se ajudando... Ed __**ERA**__.. um garanhão, mas a cada capítulo eu sinto que ele está cada dia mais apaixonado ele fica... e Bella então? Ahhhh a safadinha esta PIRADA no doc... ops! NO EDWARD, claro..._

_Adorei muitooo ler antes de vocês hauahauah ... me ADOROOO!_

_Eu fiz minha parte,agora espero que vocês __**incentivem **__muito esta loira linda, porque ela precisa muito do carinho de vocês ... NÃO É MESMO? _

_**Comentemmmmmmmm! **__Não percam o __**próximo capitulo**__ hauahauah... esta festinha será muitoooo legal!_

_Super amo você amigaaaaa! Minha corujinha LPP! [ sempre ... __**l**__oira __**p**__latinada __**p**__erfeita"!_

_Um beijo enorme,_

_ġic__α__ cullen__corujamor_

_**NOTA DA DEAH: E então gurias, gostaram?Alguém conseguir atingir o NIRVANA? Rsrsrsr! Eu usei este termo se referências hinduístas ou budistas, mas usa como uma forma de expressão de uma pessoa que atingiu a mais alta felicidade... **_

_**Quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão e deixa um recadinho pra mim e façam uma aspirante a escritora veryyy happyyyyyyy!**_

_**Eu sei que demorei pra atualizar, mas é que neste mês de férias, minha casa ficou parecendo um albergue de tanta visita... Tava uma muvuca só!EU ADOROOOOOOOO, mas fiquei sem tempo para escrever. Desculpe gurias a demora!**_

_**Gostaria agradecer imensamente a minha beta mega Power plus maxi blaster linda GICA MATOS, ela fez as minhas capinhas e corrige meus erros de português e de concordância... Obrigada mesmo pimpolha da Deah... AMOOOOOOOOVCCCCCCCC divaaaaa!**_

_**E no próximo capítulo... Nossa vai ser regado à tequila... Hum... Quem viver lerá!kkkkk!**_

_**Gostaria de agradecê-las novamente pelo carinho de vocês, fico dando pulinhos de Alice, pra cada comentário que vocês me enviam... Obrigada pelo carinho que vocês me dão... Quando estou preguiçosa ou cansada, vou ler os comentários de vocês e me inspiro grandemente!You're Greattssssssss!**_

_**Fiz um Orkut novo, me add e toda a novidade das fics serão comentadas lá:**__** ./Main#Profile?uid=18023373950017422834**_

_**Estou escrevendo a lemon do próximo capítulo de**__** Id Lie**__** então logo novidades!Próxima atualização será **__**Connection**__** no fds e semana que vem postarei **__**Writen in the Stars **__**nos veremos lá! E a propósito, escrevi uma one-shot chamada **__**"Um amor de voyeur**__**"**__**, passe lá e deixem um comentariozinho! Pleaseeee! kkkk! O link está no meu perfil...**_

_**Quer conversar comigo? **_

_**MSN: dea_**_

_**Twitter: .com/DeahRicz**_

_**Comunidade no Orkut:**_ _**./Main#Community?cmm=96301424**_

_**Um lembrete importante**__**: TDG E CORUJINHAS **__**amoooooo vcssssssssss!**_

_**Beijinhos apertados de carinho no coraçãooooooo...**_

_**Deah**_


End file.
